Crossbow Hearts
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Jamie comes across a surviors camp when she saves a member of their group. Can she find a little peace and safety in a world that has all but ended? And maybe a little more? Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

We'd been driving along slowly for the past 5 hours. I didn't want to wake Caleb from his slumber, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed to pee badly. I pulled to the side of the road the best I could what with all the cars piled up on the highway it kind of made it hard.

"Caleb, sweetie. Caleb I need you to wake up." He blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed lazily at his eyes with his small hands.

"Why Jamie I'm tired." He yawned curling back up again.

"Cos Caleb I need the bathroom and you know you have to be awake to make sure no Z's come by." He looked at me fear showing in his bright blue eyes. Before he would have screamed and cried, but know he was used to it. He pulled open the glove compartment and handed me one of the radios we had handing it me and grabbing one for himself. He wasn't my child, but I was proud of him at only 7 years old he had quickly come to terms with the fact the world had ended. That he would never see his mom and dad ever again. And that I was the only who could look after him. We had stayed with a group for a while, but they were violent and when the group's leader had tried to rape me I put a bullet between his eyes grabbed Caleb and fled. We hadn't come across any other living humans since.

"If I'm not back in 10 minutes…"

"I know Jamie, I'm not to leave the truck. I'm to drive like you showed me. But you will be back. You always come back." I smiled at him and his confidence in me. I kissed the top of his head and climbed out taking my baseball bat with me. I heard learned fairly quickly that the Z's were attracted to sound and a gunshot out here with all these vehicles that could be hiding hundreds of Z's was not a good idea. The top of my bat was covered in nails to make sure that I killed the Z's with one good hit. I stepped into the woods as quietly as possible my ears pricked for the slightest sound. Once I had gotten a little ways away and checked I was alone I finally relieved myself. As I was zipping back up I noticed what quite possibly looked like a light. It was blocked by all the trees so I wasn't a hundred per cent sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. I grabbed my radio.

"Hey Caleb I'm going to be a little longer. Stay in the truck, I may have found something."

"Ok Jamie, but hurry up. I don't like it here."

"I will." I started to pick my way through the woods. I was making my way up an embankment when I heard the scream. It was a man and he was screaming blue murder. Instead of running the other way as would be sensible I couldn't. If I could help I would. I ran bursting through the brush to see a single Z on top of a man snapping at his face and trying to claw at his stomach. I ran forward and with all my might I swung the bat into the Z's face. A sickening thud that I had come to enjoy rang in my ears. I was aware that somebody was running towards us as I rolled the Z off the man ready to take another swing on the off chance it was still alive. It wasn't and it seemed I had come just in time. The man's chest was red raw and his shirt was ripped to shreds. The other man reached us a crossbow in his hand and trained at my head. I clasped the bat between my hands ready to defend myself. The old man on the floor shakily sat up running a hand over his chest.

"T-thank you."

"You alright old man?" The other man asked.

"I'm fine Daryl thanks to this young lady, so if you could stop pointing that crossbow at her." The man named Daryl let his arm relax still holding the crossbow but at his side. I looked between them, trying to figure out how much of a threat they could be. "I'm Dale are you on your own?" He asked me his hand out, but both my hands were tightly wrapped around the bat. I didn't want to say if I was alone or not for Caleb's safety. But before I could answer more people were running towards. I took a step back. How was it possible that there were so many people?

"It's ok they're our friends." The old man Dale soothed. There as a man in a cop uniform he was the first to reach us.

"Dale are you all right? What happened? And who is she?" He asked pointing at me.

"I'm fine just a little shaken. Be dead if this young lady hadn't appeared and dealt with that walker." The man with the cop was glaring at me, it made me feel uneasy. I still had yet to release my hold on my bat.

"Well thank you ma'am. I'm Rick and this is Shane…" He went on to name the other people that had arrived men and women as well as a young boy about Caleb's age. "We aren't going to hurt you if that's what you think." He told me pointing at my bat. I let the bat swing to my side.

"I'm Jamie." I said ignoring his offered hand. Static suddenly broke out from my hip.

"JAMIE Help!" Caleb's cry had me high tailing it back into the woods. I didn't care what was around me, I leaped over logs blasted past trees. 5 minutes later I was on the highway 10 feet from where I had exited into the trees originally, there were four Z's pounding on the car. I didn't hesitate as I ran forward my bat connecting with one Z, I turned to the next, but was knocked to the ground. I waited for the others to attack me. For my life to end, hating myself for leaving Caleb to fend for himself. But it didn't come I managed to wriggle free the knife I had with me and drive it through the Z's head. I rolled it off me panting and looking to see the other Z's down. The trucks door opened and Caleb flung himself at me.

"Jamie did it bite you? Don't leave me Jamie, you can't die!" He sobbed almost strangling me with how tight he held me. I looked up as a shadow fell over me to see the man with the crossbow, Daryl I think his name was. He was scowling at me and muttering curse's under his breath.

"I'm ok sweetie, don't worry. Told you I wouldn't leave you, told you I always come back." I smiled and kissed his forehead. I moved him so I could stand up while still holding on to him.

"You leave a kid to fend for himself?" Daryl snapped.

"When there's just the two of us at times I have to. Especially when food is needed." Who did he think he was to judge me?

"Jamie! Daryl is everyone ok?" Rick the cop shouted running towards us.

"Fine." Caleb had stopped his tears and fell asleep. He always fell asleep at the strangest of times.

"Come on we can all fit in your truck and go back to the farm. You look like you haven't eaten in a while." I was unsure, but Daryl was right I shouldn't have left Caleb we needed to eat too and they couldn't be that bad they had a child with them. The other group didn't and they all dressed the same, they had a look that if in normal society you saw them would have you running in the opposite direction. But this group all looked different they were a mix match of people. Maybe it would be safe. I climbed into the passenger seat Caleb on my lap allowing Rick to drive. The man Shane and Daryl climbed in, Shane still glaring at me and Daryl eyeing me and Caleb curiously. We would soon see if it was safe to be with these people or not.

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Walking Dead story. After the second series ended I kept thinking I needed to write a story for it. And well this morning having no idea for a storyline I let whatever came to mind float on to a page. So please don't hesitate in giving feedback good or back :D Reviews Please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling disorientated, looking up at a canvas tent. I sat up straight panicking just as Caleb came through smiling.

"Jamie they have lots of food, and apples and eggs and…Jamie what's wrong?" He asked sitting by me his dog teddy in his hands.

"Nothing I just forgot where we were." I smiled and hugged him when he held his arms out. I picked Caleb up and came out of the tent just as Dale made his way over to us.

"Good morning Jamie, would you like some breakfast." I still wasn't sure if I was comfortable around these people, but Dale had been nothing but polite.

"Yes thank you. How do you feel?"

"Great thanks to you. I hope you and young Caleb can find a home with us." I smiled not wanting to say yes or no.

"So how long have you been here for? I mean there's so many of you and you seem safe, how is it possible?" I asked bewildered by the scene in front of me. Last night I hadn't seen much as it was dark. But know it was day time I could see they had a house and barns several tents set up on one side and everyone seemed to have a purpose, there was order instead of the chaos like there was with the other group we had been with.

"Well those of us in the tents came across the farm after an accident whilst looking for…a member of our group that had ran into the woods as a hoard of walkers came by." It took me a moment to remember that they referred to the Z's as walkers. "And Hershel gave us permission to stay on his farm. So our group wasn't always this big. We lost quite a few whether by them leaving, turning or choosing to end the nightmare that is our world now. And as for safety we have look outs." He pointed to atop the RV where a woman was stationed, rifle and binoculars at hand. "We get the occasional walker but we try to be careful. So really it's as safe as anything right now. We've been here I'd say almost two months." This news shocked me, we were always moving in the other group Z's always seemed to be right behind us. I squeezed Caleb and wondered if it would be a good idea to stop with these people. "Well that's enough talk for now Jamie, let's get you some breakfast." As we walked towards one of the bigger tents I made a mental note again of just how many people there actually were. I counted 15 people altogether, 6 women, 1 child Carl I think his name is and 8 men. I gathered those that lived in the house were all Hershel's family; he was an elderly man with white hair and a stern face. Three women lived with him I assumed the eldest was his wife and the other two were his daughter's, their names at the moment escaped me, and another man Jimmy I think his name was lived with them possibly his son or the eldest daughter's boyfriend. It lightened my heart a little to know there were still families together and whole.

As we came to the tent a scrawny woman with auburn hair came out. She looked a little stern, but she smiled friendly at me none the less. I remembered her name was Lori and she was the cops wife.

"Morning Jamie? I'm Lori I know last night must have been overwhelming for you, but maybe today you can get the chance to meet everyone properly. I'd like to thank you for saving Dale's life. Rick and Hershel are more than happy for you to stay with us if you choose to do so." I smiled back tentatively.

"Thank you Lori, if I'm honest I don't rightly know if we will be staying. We've had…problems with groups in the past and I'd rather not put Caleb into that kind of situation again." She looked at me waiting for to elaborate, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. She nodded her head realising I would say no more on the subject.

"Well for now let's get you something to eat your son has already eaten." She smiled at Caleb who was looking at her confused.

"Jamie's not my mom, that's why I call her Jamie and not mom. Mom's dead and so is dad." His little body shook ever so slightly the only sign that he was upset. I stroked his hair soothingly and he clung a little tighter to me.

"I saved him from some Z's back in Gainesville. He maybe young but he fully comprehends what has happened to the world and that which has happened to his parents." Lori seemed a little shocked by what he had told her, but she soon recovered.

"Carl!" Lori called her son over.

"Yeah mom?"

"Why don't you take Caleb and show him around so he can become familiar with the farm?" she said pushing Carl towards us.

"Can I Jamie?" Caleb asked his big blue eyes smiling at me.

"Sure sweetie, but remember what I told you." I said setting him back on his feet and he passed me his teddy.

"No going in the woods, if I see a walker I run to the nearest adult, but don't scream in case there's more and I'm not allowed to play with my knife as it is for safety only and not a toy." He smiled up at me happy he could recite the rules I had given him while with the other group.

"Yep now go on and back before dark and stay with Carl." He ran off after Carl.

"Well you sure act like a parent. And is it wise that he has that knife, he's so young." Lori questioned.

"If I hadn't have taught him how to use that knife we'd both be dead. He also knows how to drive my truck. I was getting ready to show him how to use a gun, but if we chose to stay he may not need to at least for a little while." I quickly ran to my truck leaving Caleb's teddy and grabbing a little something tucking it in my waist band.

I sat with Lori and ate breakfast of scrambled eggs and dried bread it was like heaven. Then I followed Lori as she introduced everyone to me. Carol was a mom and had lost her husband and daughter, her daughter very recently. Glenn was with Hershel's daughter Maggie both as an item and when she went to introduce them to me. Glenn seemed pleasant enough, but Maggie seemed somewhat reserved. T-dog which I had to stop from laughing at smiled and asked if I had seen much of other living people. Andrea was the woman sat up on the RV and came across very brash she said hi and that was all I got from her. Hershel the owner of the farm greeted me pleasantly enough and offered me the same as Lori to stay in relative safety in their group. His daughter Beth was quite but she waved and smiled shyly at me. Patricia who was a friend of the family and not in fact married to Hershel as I thought was a timid woman who didn't say much. The only people I had yet to see where Rick, Shane and Daryl. But the last two I didn't care much for seeing other than to thank Daryl for saving me. Lori walked me down to the barn where Shane and Rick stood almost as if guarding something inside.

"Lori what did you bring her for? You do realise…"

"Shut up Shane. Jamie how are you? How you finding it here?" Rick asked cutting across Shane.

"I'm fine, well I'm amazed at how many people you have here and thank you for the offer to stay…"

"You asked her to stay? The crazy bitch that almost got herself killed?" I tuned out as I heard a muffled scream for inside the barn.

"What was that?" I asked looking at the barn. Shane scoffed and positioned himself in front of the door blocking me if I should choose to try and enter.

"Well he and his friends attacked us. It seems he has a large group of survivors. They could be a threat to us. We had planned on killing him, but now as Dale wishes we're going to turn him loose in another town far away from us." Shane stood behind Rick seething he clearly didn't like the idea.

"Well not to over step anything here, but he knows where this farm is right?" Rick nodded. "Well what happens if and when he gets back to his group and tells about you being here? I would have thought the best course of action would be to kill him." Shane's glare turned to one of mild surprise and you could tell he was re-evaluating his stance on me.

"It maybe, but we can't just go around killing survivors. We need law and order, killing people just because they may pose a threat is just murder makes us just as bad as we think they are." I nodded.

"Look Rick this is your group what happens is down to you and the people here. I'm not even sure I'm staying. He may just lead this "group" of his back here and I will do anything and everything to protect Caleb. If you don't want to kill him because of how others may feel." I pulled the gun from my waist band that I had snagged earlier at my truck. "Then I'll do it. I have no qualms in ending his life." Shane's ears pricked up I was clearly voicing thoughts that he himself had.

"She hasn't been here five minutes Rick and she already knows killing him is the right thing to do! Open your damn eyes!" Shane hollered getting in Ricks face.

"Shane stop it, if Ricks made his decision then we'll all stand by it." Lori snapped at Shane. I looked at them and I sensed there was more going on between these three than whether or not they should end somebodies life or not.

"We'll stick to the plan, me and Daryl will drop him off in a town in a few hours. For now let's talk about something else. Jamie is there anything you can do? What did you do for a living?"

"I was a sergeant in the United States army, I worked artillery." I had to resist the urge to salute. I thought I had long since lost that habit, apparently not.

"Good, if you stay you'll be great as a sentry."

"If I stay I can also do runs into town or the nearest city needs be." I offered.

"Well we'll see about that when and if the time comes. I need to talk to Hershel so if you'll excuse me." Rick smiled and walked away Lori leaving to so that I was left with Shane.

"You aren't dumb as you look then." I raised my brow at him. "Maybe you could convince Rick to kill him and that's the only way you'll stay."

"Or I could let rick and your group decide whatever and leave with Caleb. Look I agree killing him is the best decision that could be made, but I also see Rick's point of view. I'm not going to tread on any toes here. So if Rick decides he wants him dead, but can't do it himself, come find me and I'll do it." I turned away noting a look of hunger in Shanes eyes that gave me the creeps.

**A/N: Well I hope you are all enjoying it so far :D I haven't decided yet if I will continue with the TV series, but I do know I will cross over into the comics as I enjoy some of the characters in it. I want to say a big thanks to Krazy 13 who gave me the title for my story, big loves girlie :D So let us know what you think of the story so far :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I had yet to see Daryl. I had been told he'd made camp on the opposite side of the farm, but not why. And if I was honest he intimidated me a little. But when I saw him making his way in front of Hershel's house I made a bee line for him

"Hey um…Daryl." The tall lean scruffy looking, sandy haired man stopped and looked at me. Just looked at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking hell I could even tell if he was hostile towards me still.

"What do you want?" He asked his blue orbs never shifting from me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me last night." I smiled softly.

"Wouldn't have had to do shit if you hadn't have run off and left that kid all on his god damn own. What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped. I hated to be judge and I couldn't stop my blood boiling.

"Well I am sorry if my past fucking experience with groups and there raping murderous ways means I have damn trust issues!" I turned away and started to march.

"What did you say?" I turned back round to see something different in his eyes and I realised what I had implied.

"Nothing, forget I said shit." I carried on walking. Why the fuck did I open my damn mouth? I had always been a bad tempered little shit, but I shouldn't have said anything. Should have kept my cool why did it matter what he thought of me? I didn't know him and quite frankly I didn't want to get to know him either. I sighed slumping down in the grass I needed to decide whether to stay with this group or not. I got on with pretty much everyone except Daryl, Shane was just plain weird and I got the impression Andrea was cold with pretty much everyone. But did I want to get attached to a group? Did I want to care about what happened to so many other people and try to protect them when I had enough trouble trying to keep me and Caleb alive?

"JAMIE!" I was up like lightning running to where I heard Caleb scream. As I ran down to the barn Shane walked round roughly dragging Caleb by his arm and Caleb's knife in his other hand. Caleb was in floods of tears. And that was all it took. I saw read. I ran towards Shane I yanked Caleb free and punched Shane flooring him. I straddled his waist and punched him again. I heard the others coming and started to calm down, but Shane took this chance to flip us over. He pinned my arms above my head as I bucked against him. My heart leapt in to my throat at how familiar this was. And like the time before I struggled for all I was worth. He moved a little and I kneed him hard, he rolled away from me clutching his man hood. I was quickly on my feet, but two strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick shouted glaring at Shane as he arrived.

"Relax girl, aint no one going to hurt you." It was Daryl that had grabbed me. I took slow steady breaths and he released his hold on me. The second he did Caleb threw himself at me. I picked him up and held him tight.

"I don't like it Jamie, you said it wouldn't happen again." He sobbed into my shoulder. I held him tighter.

"I'm sorry Caleb." Was all I could tell him as I stroked his hair trying to sooth his little sobs.

"The fucking kid was back here messing with a fucking knife. I tried to take it he wouldn't let me have it. I cuffed him round the head and took it. He screamed blue murder then she comes out of nowhere and punches me in the fucking face."

"You hit him?" I snarled.

"The kid was playing with a fucking knife! He kicked me in the damn shin when I tried to take it!" Shane shouted back coming towards me.

"Caleb sweetheart," I put him down crouching in front of him I wiped his eyes and flattened out his dirty blonde hair. "Big boys don't cry you know that." He sniffled and coughed taking in a deep breath. "Now tell me what happened."

"I was cleaning my knife like you showed me. Then he," He pointed at Shane. "came round and tried to take it from me. He shouted and so I kicked him trying to run away. But he grabbed my arm." He pulled him the sleeve of his t-shirt showing red marks on his arm from where Shane had grabbed him. "Then he smacked my head and took my knife. So I shouted you." I stared at him for a moment and stood up.

"Well you going to say anything about him messing with a knife?" Shane snapped.

"No I am fucking not! He knows what to do with it and he knows it needs to be cleaned daily and sharpened."

"God sake she is crazy!"

"You're right I am! Crazy that I thought for a second I could subject ourselves to another group!" I held my arms open for Caleb and picked him.

"Jamie now wait a minute, it was all a misunderstanding." Rick tried.

"So if I had tried to take Carls weapon and slapped him when he didn't you'd all be so civil with me?" No one would look at me. "That's what I thought." I carried Caleb to the tent we had shared and grabbed the few things I had left inside as I came out Carl was stood with Caleb.

"Um Jamie do you really have to leave?" Carl asked. I smiled at him.

"I think it's for the best Carl. Caleb you ready to go?" Before he could answer me Dale came over.

"Jamie I understand what happened, but I would like you to reconsider staying. Shane is a volatile individual and what he did to Caleb was wrong, but I think you have a place with us here. You shouldn't let him push you out. You would be safe here more so than on your own, think about how Daryl had to save you. If you leave there won't be anyone to help you again." He struck a nerve with that.

"Jamie could die?" Caleb asked worry colouring his voice. And for once I couldn't assure him otherwise not with how close it was last night. I bawled my fists and un-bawled them, Dale was right I couldn't protect Caleb on my own.

"Fine we'll stay, but anymore bullshit especially from Shane and we're gone."

"Ok this is good. And Jamie I think I have a spare tent for you and Caleb to use." He smiled.

"Thank you Dale that is kind of you." I smiled.

"Jamie can me and Carl go play?"

"Yes, but stay away from Shane." He nodded and they ran off.

"Jamie could I ask you to come bring some dinner to the young man in the barn?" I knew he was only asking so I had something to do to take my mind off Shane.

"Erm sure I can do that Dale." I followed him into the house.

Andrea who was now standing guard outside the barn insisted I relinquish all my weapons before entering the barn with Dale. I sighed handing her my knife and gun then followed Dale inside. A young man was cuffed to the wall and blind folded. During my time in the army I had witnessed torture and this man had definitely been tortured for information. My money was on Shane as the sick fuck would have enjoyed it. I kind of felt sorry for the guy, he looked so young probably not even twenty yet.

"Randal, I've come to give you some food." Dale told him soothingly so he didn't panic, the name Randal struck a chord with me, but I didn't know why. That was until Dale pulled off his blind fold. It was much like with Shane I saw red, but this time I was stopped before I could do harm.

"Get off me." I said deathly quiet. The grip tightened on my arms.

"No outside now." Daryl said back calmly. He frog marched me out and away from the barn.

"Take your hands off me now." I growled.

"Fine, crazy bitch. You got a damn screw loose trying to start fights with everyone." He scowled at me.

"Shane deserved what he got and more and I should have killed that little prick the first time I laid eyes on him." My jaw clenched and I pinched my brow. I needed to be calm, anger would get me nowhere fast.

"He part of that group you were with?" Daryl asked eyeing me curiously the scowl still in place. Why did he have to pay attention to me? I didn't want to talk about that, but I nodded. "He do something to you?" He acted indifferently as if to say it didn't bother him whether I told him or not.

"No." I said quietly. If it had of been him he would be dead before the thought had finished forming in his head.

"But someone…So that group is as dangerous as Shane thinks." I was thankful he didn't push the subject further.

"Definitely,"

"How many in the group?"

"About 30 while I was with them." A twisted smile crept on to my face. "After about 25 not including myself and Caleb in their numbers." I took down a few of them as I fled, but only the ones that tried to stop me.

"So I guess we're up shit creek. We don't have hardly any ammo or," Daryl started.

"Well I guess if I'm a try to stay I might as well share." I walked off to my truck Daryl following behind me. I pulled down the tail gate of my tuck and slid out a large duffle bag. I opened it up revealing a bag full of ammo. Then I pulled out a second bag that had a several guns in, an assault rifle, a shotgun, an Uzi and a couple of hand guns. Daryl suddenly zipped them up and pushed them further into the bed of my truck and grabbed the tool box I had in there.

"Daryl what are," I didn't finish as he stomped on my foot.

"I'm sure Dale could do with some of these tools." He said slamming the tail gate shut. I looked at him puzzled until I saw Shane making his way towards us.

"What do you want? Round 2?" I snapped glaring at him.

"You know what fuck you. I came to apologise, but you can just get lost crazy ass bitch." He snarled walking off. Who knew that was the last I'd see of him?

A/N: So sorry for the time it took for me to update! I've been super busy and then I was struggling to decide whether to kill off a certain someone or not. But hopefully I should be back on track now. I hope you liked the new update R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

"God sake!" Andrea shouted as Rick insisted we stayed behind to protect the camp.

"Look no offense to Glenn there, but both Andrea and myself are way more capable of searching for Randal than he is."

"No Jamie, Andrea I can't. I need you both to protect the camp. What if Randal has made it back to his camp? We need you here to protect everyone while we try and find him." Rick said. I couldn't think of a reason to argue as he was right. I didn't know how good a shot Andrea was, but I assumed she must be good to stand guard a top the RV. And for us two to leave would mean the group had lost any decent protectors.

"Fine Rick, we'll guard camp." Andrea went to argue, but realised herself that Rick was right. Shane was stood by the woods he hadn't come near any of us after coming to Rick and Daryl about Randal escaping. I don't know what it was, but something was telling me all was not as it seemed. As the group dispersed Daryl sidled over to me.

"Shane comes back without Rick or one of us, you shoot him?" He asked not looking at me. I glanced sideways at him.

"Glad it's not just me that thinks something's off. He comes back on his own he's dead." He nodded and set off his crossbow strung across his back. I turned and headed to the RV and Andrea. "Andrea how do you want to do this then?" She looked down at me and for the first time cracked a smile.

"You know it makes a change to have another woman here that gets kept back even though she's more than capable." I smiled back.

"Men just don't get it. They always have and always will think that woman like us need protecting." She laughed.

"But we don't. So if I stay up here and you keep an eye on the woods."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go ask Lori to keep an eye on Caleb." I waved and headed off to Lori. I found her washing clothes as the others started to move their belongings into the house at Hershel's behest. "Hey Lori can I ask you to keep an eye on Caleb for me? If Rick is right and Randal has got to his group I need to patrol the outskirts of the woods. Andrea is keeping watch atop the RV, but it means I need someone to watch Caleb."

"Sure I can Jamie, just be careful. Last thing we need is you to get hurt." She said in concern.

"I'll be fine Lori just make sure Caleb stays safe." I said walking to my truck and pulling out my bag of ammunition collecting two clips for my hand gun.

It was getting dark now and still none of them had returned. Dale had stopped by once to bring me something to eat and some water.

"Dale, what do you think happened to Randal?" The older man looked at me, a look of resignation in his eyes.

"I think we both know that Randal is more than likely dead. And who killed him."

"We won't have a problem if I kill him?" I asked looking him right in the eye. I expected shock, disgust and disappointment. But what I saw was acceptance.

"It had to happen, he just isn't safe. I assume you'll kill him if he arrives back on his own?" I nodded.

"I'm thankful that you haven't argued against this. I know killing another living person repulses you, but I've been here five minutes and I can see Shane is no good and a risk, a huge risk."

"I know, I had the chance to do it myself, but I...I just…" I nodded understandingly.

"It's fine Dale, some people just aren't made for that kind of thing." After that there was nothing more to say so he left.

I was starting to get a little worried now. Darkness had fully fallen and only moments ago I heard a gunshot. I was sure Daryl could take care of himself, but if Shane had killed Rick and come for them I wondered if Daryl would put himself in the way to protect Glenn. He didn't seem the type, but I didn't know him. Why the thought of Daryl dead bothered me I didn't know, but if he was dead then Shane was already dead, he just didn't know it yet. The gunshot had me thinking someone was dead and with it being just the one I felt it may just be Shane that had bit the dust. At the sound of rustling I had my gun up, safety off and pointing to the sound. Then Daryl and Glenn immerged.

"About damn time. You find Randal?" I asked. Glenn looked at Daryl and Daryl just set off to the house motioning for us to follow. The group all gathered outside the farm house everyone looking to Daryl for answers.

"Well did you find Randal?" Dale asked. Glenn fidgeted.

"Yeah he was a walker." Daryl answered. Looking at him I knew there was more to it. And judging by the look in his eyes it wasn't good.

"Well did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked. Daryl shifted uneasily, but no one except me seemed to notice. Glenn was quiet and avoiding everyone's gaze as Maggie came and stood beside him.

"Thing is, there was no bite or scratch marks. Just his neck was broken." Well that was interesting. My assumption was Shane had killed Randal. With Daryl seeming to think Shane would come back on his own meant Shane had planned this so he could get Rick on his own and kill him. And he may have succeeded. I looked up my eyes meeting Daryl's for a moment. I nodded slightly to show I knew what this meant.

"Has anyone seen Carl and Caleb?" My eyes darted around at Lori's words. Where in god's name was he? Lori was supposed to be looking after him!

"Well Caleb wander into the RV…" I didn't wait to hear Dale finish as I took off to the RV and yanked open the door. And there he was sat at the table with a pack of playing cards.

"Caleb! Oh god you're ok. Where's Carl?"

"He left me, said I needed to go to the RV while he did stuff." He frowned not happy, but I had told him to do whatever the older people said and I guess he classed Carl as an older person.

"Caleb sweetie, what stuff?" I asked crouching beside him.

"I don't know Jamie, he said stuff and left me." I held my hand out for him and then picked him up walking out to see Carol and Lori arriving at the RV.

"Carl ain't here Lori. He told Caleb to come here while he did stuff." I think he may have gone to find his dad and Shane, but I didn't think that would make Lori feel any better.

"He's gone after Rick!" Lori cried as Carol hugged her.

"Now Lori we don't know that. Let's search the farm first." Carol suggested.

"Carol's right Lori, I'll get Dale to watch Caleb and I'll help you look." She nodded on the verge of tears. I knew how I felt moments ago fearing Caleb had gone, but Carl was her son and that could only be tenfold on what I felt. Dale wholeheartedly agreed to watch over Caleb as we went in search of Carl as I made my circuit round the woods there was still no sign. I walked back to the farm as Daryl was about ready to move out into the woods to look for him.

"WALKERS!" Andrea bellowed running towards us. "A whole herd there's gotta be at least a hundred!" She cried. This is it, we are fucked.

"Why don't we lead them from the farm? They'll follow us in the cars." Glenn suggested.

"We sure they're going to follow us? And how do we get back?" I asked. We would have to get past them to come back.

"There ain't no way we can fend off this many walkers." Daryl stated, but Hershel immediately shot down the suggestion of leaving the farm.

"This is my farm. I'll die here." Guns were distributed and I ran back to Dale.

"Dale please for my sanity, stay in my truck with Caleb. Keep him safe, keep him alive." I pleaded.

"Jamie I don't know if…"

"Please Dale. If I don't know Caleb is safe with someone I trust I won't be able to concentrate." He nodded as Caleb climbed across his legs to hug me.

"Don't die Jamie."

"I never do. I always come back." I kissed his head softly and slammed the door shut. I didn't glance back as I felt it seemed final and I wouldn't see him again if I did. The Z's were getting closer. They'd surrounded the barn. Daryl was on his motorbike and drove towards me.

"I think Rick is in there and maybe Shane and Carl to. I'm going to lead Jimmy in the RV down there and see if we can get them out." He took off the second I nodded. I was puzzled with his need to tell me what he was doing, but quickly shrugged it off. I pulled out my gun grabbing my baseball bat and raced to the house and Hershel who was facing the Z's dead on. Lori was not far behind him with Carol, Beth and Patricia.

"Get in the fucking cars!" I shouted as I took down a Z. "Hershel we have to leave." But he just ignores me. I turn to see Z's attacking Patricia and she still had Beth's hand I turn to look at Hershel, but he is so consumed in defending his home. I ran to them and take down a Z with the bat as Lori tugs Beth free and they race to a car where T-dog and Andrea are in. They pile in as I side step a Z and head to Andrea and Carol. Carol is pinned down by a couple of Z's until Andrea shoot's down two of the walkers. One comes behind her.

"Andrea!" But it toppled her to the ground and I know I'm too late. A Z grabs Carol's arm and I the other. I lost Andrea, but I'd be damned if I'd lose Carol too. I pull up my gun and shoot it as Carol pulls into me. I shove her to the car, but I couldn't have hit the walker dead on as it grabs my leg and I fall. My heart leaps into my throat. I can't breathe. It crawls forward reaching grabbing. I turn try to grab my bat. I keep reaching, but I can't. The Z is trying to bite through my boot. My fingers close on the bat I bring it round and crash it into the Z's head. I start to scramble as a hand clamps on my shoulder. I let out a feral scream and swing stopping just short of hitting Daryl. He pulls me up properly and helps me onto the bike. Not asking if I was ok, but not saying how stupid I am either.

"We lost Patricia and I think Andrea too." I whispered as I lock my arms round his waist.

"And Jimmy." He replies back just as quiet. As we pull out of the farm I can only hope everyone else made it out alive.

A/N: What is happening between Jamie and Daryl? Did everyone else make it out of the farm? Is Andrea alive? Find out next time :D And a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted to this story big loves :D


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn was breaking when Daryl finally pulled to the side of the road, switching the engine to the motorbike off. I lifted my head from his shoulder and unlocked my arms from his waist. I felt exhausted, but worst of all for the first time since the world went to hell, I feel…defeated. I didn't know if anyone but Daryl and I had survived. I stepped from the bike and staggered due to my tiredness. Daryl grabbed my arm steadying me. His hand suddenly tightened painfully around my wrist.

"Daryl you're hurting me." But his grip doesn't loosen as his eyes fix on my arm. I follow his gaze and see the dried blood on my sleeve. Surely I would have felt the bite? But then again it was so chaotic and I was so pumped on adrenaline that maybe… I scrunch my eyes close as he yanks my sleeve up. I hear his breathe come out slowly and open my eyes seeing him relax though no one else would have noticed.

"We should head to the highway, try and find the others." He says still holding my wrist his cobalt eyes now locked on mine. The tension between us is almost tangible, but it wasn't like before. It didn't feel hostile, my cheeks started to heat up at the intensity of his stare. Eventually he looks away and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He releases my wrist and climbs back on to his bike and motions me on. I loosely wrap my arms around his waist and I notice his scent as he starts the bike, sweat, dirt and animal. I breathe in the unmistakable scent of Daryl and feel myself relax. It's not long till we have found most of the others, but Hershel's SUV and my truck are nowhere to be seen. Daryl seemed to pick up on my worry.

"Kids smart and tough, he'll be fine." Though the words from Daryl's mouth are harsh I knew they were meant to calm and reassure me. Which is what they did. I smiled lightly and let my head rest against his shoulder again. The bike slowed as we weaved through the abandoned cars with the convey of others behind us. Hershel's SUV suddenly came in to view and moments later so too did my truck. I hugged Daryl's waist tighter.

"You were right!" I smiled. A ghost of a smile flickers over his lips as he nods. He pulls to a stop the convey of cars stopping behind us. Three bodies stand up with two smaller ones standing up next. I hop off my tiredness evaporating just as I hear one of the car doors slam shut. I run forward and am met halfway by Caleb. His baby blues glistening with tears as I pick him up and crush him to me, kissing his dirty blonde hair as he cries. I see a similar scene unfold between, Lori, Carl and Rick and with Hershel and his daughters. Holding Caleb tightly I walk to Dale smiling. With my free arm I hug him and kiss his bearded cheek.

"Thank you for keeping him safe Dale."

"It was the least I could do. After all you did save my life." He smiles ruffling Caleb's hair as he leans back.

"You came back Jamie. I knew you would! I told Dale you would too." I smile again my heart light and full of joy.

"I always come back for you Caleb. Always." We walk to the rest of the group everyone becoming solemn as we recount who we've lost.

"But Andrea might still be alive. I heard a gun go off as she went down. Maybe the walker just fell on her as she shot it?" Carol offered. It was plausible. I didn't have chance to check between saving Carol and being attacked by the Z then Daryl getting me.

"I'll go back and see if I can find her." Daryl offered starting to head to his bike. I couldn't let him go on his own. What if he didn't come back?

"No, Daryl there's no way of finding her. She's lost." Rick states. And as much as I hated to leave someone behind I couldn't help but feel relieved that Daryl wouldn't be risking his life. I was starting to feel something for him and as much as I didn't want to, as he was as moody and bad tempered as I could be I was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame.

"We should keep moving." Hershel stated so after a brief respite we headed back to our vehicles. I wanted to go with Daryl, but Caleb held my hand and I slowly walked to my truck with him and Dale.

We began driving, where to nobody knew, but hopefully we'd find safety again. Dale asked me about Andrea and how we lost her. I told him the truth that she had saved Carol and that I tried, but failed to help her. After several hours driving Hershel tooted his horn. I looked in my rear view to see his SUV coming to a halt. Everybody else came to a stop. Most everybody got out of the cars to stretch their legs.

"I'm out of gas. We won't be going anywhere till we have more." Hershel told us.

"Well me and Glenn can always go and find a gas station." Maggie offered.

"No we don't know how far away one is. And what happens if you run outta gas or break down. You'll be sitting ducks. No we'll make camp by the road side and then head out together in the morning. We found each other against all odds, we aren't splitting up again." Rick told us. He was clearly under a lot of pressure and struggling to deal with things. This was hardly a safe spot to rest.

"Take a look around, walkers are everywhere. It isn't safe." Glenn countered. But we built up a small fire at the roadside and ate a small meal when Rick stood up.

"Look I believe there is somewhere safe for all of us, we just have to find it." Rick insists. Daryl steps a little closer.

"Are we though? You know I found Randal? He'd turned, but he wasn't bit." Rick suddenly turns solemn and flicker of guilt crosses his face.

"How is that possible?" Beth asks quietly.

"What the hell happened?" Lori questions staring at Rick.

"Shane killed Randal just like he always wanted to." Daryl tells them.

And then the herd got him?" Lori asks. But I already knew what happened.

"We're all infected." Didn't they already know this?

"What?" Daryl looks at him confused.

"At the CDC Jenner told me whatever it is we all carry it." Rick tells them all. Everybody suddenly gets pissy about it demanding to know why they hadn't been told. I sit quietly with Caleb lying next to me just watching. "I had no way of knowing if it was true until now." Then he walks away. Lori following behind.

"Didn't you all know this?" I ask looking round the group.

"What do you mean Jamie?" Dale asks.

"Whatever this is," I motioned round at us. "Went air born fast. I don't know how it started or where it came from. I know that it comes on like a flu virus and the first people hit with it started to lose feeling in their bodies. Apparently not long after they lose their minds. They started to feed on themselves as they couldn't feel the pain. That's when they got the taste for flesh. And there it went viral, a scratch a bite and you're screwed. But somewhere along the way it went air born. Now everyone is infected and it's just waiting for us to die." Everyone seemed shocked, but I thought it was common knowledge. Lori came back to camp angry and clearly upset Rick following behind. Everyone started up again about Rick not telling them what this guy Jenner had told him.

"I killed my best friend for you people. Yet you don't trust me to keep you safe" I wanted to get up and pat him on the back, but everyone except me, Daryl and Dale were shocked by the revelation, Carl began to cry. "I believe there is somewhere out there for us. But maybe it's another pipe dream. You can all leave whenever you want, but if you stay then this isn't a democracy anymore!" Everyone remained silent. So Rick went and sat back down a little way from the group. Carol who'd been quieter than usual walked a little way away on her own. I was worried about her. I hoped she didn't blame Andrea's death on herself.

"Dale can you watch Caleb?" I asked as Caleb laid curled up on my jacket between us.

"Of course." He smiled and I stood dusting the dirt from my clothes and walking after Carol. She stood leaning against a tree. I walked up behind her making a little noise so I didn't scare her.

"Carol?" Her head dropped like she wanted to be alone, but I couldn't leave her. "I hope you don't blame Andrea's death on yourself. There was nothing you or I could have done. I know this is a hard time for everyone, but Ricks right. We'll find someplace safe and we can mourn everybody we've lost." My words seemed to fall on deaf ears as she continued to ignore me. I reached out my hand going to her shoulder. "Carol, just look at me ok? We can go sit back with the others now is not the time to be on your own." I took a step closer turning her to me when she lunged. She knocked me to the ground snapping at my face. She wasn't Carol anymore. A scream escaped my lips as I struggled to get her off and keep her from biting or scratching me. She got closer and closer to my face. Footsteps could be heard coming closer. A whizzing noise reached my ears followed by a trickle of blood from Carols head then she slumped against me. Everyone's voices were above me. I couldn't make out what they were saying I was panicked and all I could hear was my heart thudding loudly. Twice in twenty four hours my life had almost ended. I felt weak and couldn't push her body from mine. Suddenly the weight was gone Daryl lifting me up and checking me over for bite marks. As he leaned closer moving hair from my face to make sure the blood there wasn't my own I crumbled and wrapped my arms tightly round him. And for the first time I cried. I didn't sob, but the tears streamed down my face endlessly as I held myself to Daryl. He slowly slipped his arms round me and held me gently.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I shouldn't have killed Carol, but damn she annoys me! And having her turn and be killed by Daryl I can't actually take credit for that goes to my friends husband, Danny, he'll probably not see, but thanks :D Where will the group go to now? Will they find safety? Will we see any of the characters return? R&R please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the scent of Daryl wrapped around me. And it made me feel safe. For a second or two I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there and a thought flickered through my mind that perhaps I had slept with Daryl. I didn't think that would be a bad thing, but I didn't know him. But just as the thought passed I remembered….Carol. She'd turned, tried to kill me last night. She must have been bitten as I fought to get that Z off her at the farm. Which must be where the blood on my arm came from as I pulled her to me before shoving her to the car. I felt movement at my side and opened my eyes slowly to see Caleb. He was safe and that was all that really mattered. He had tear streaks down his little face and was clutching his teddy tightly to his body, but he was asleep and looked peaceful. I slowly sat up the cover dropping from me the cold air shocking to my skin. I realised it wasn't a cover then, but Daryl's jacket which explained why I could smell him. I noted Dale was asleep on my other side and that everyone else had chosen to sleep outside. Most everyone was still asleep except for Rick and Daryl. Rick was sat looking defeated on a boulder. He looked like a man who had killed his best friend for the good of a group of strangers. I felt a surge of pity for him and the groups reaction to him after he revealed he had killed Shane and what the guy at the CDC had told him. But there was nothing I could do except tell him I supported his actions which wouldn't do much for him. Daryl however was keeping lookout on the woods his crossbow at hand. I hope he'd managed to get some sleep as he will have been awake for almost forty eight hours and that was not good in the world we are currently living in.

I stood and carefully folded Daryl's jacket over my arm holding it to my body before making my way to him. I tread carefully past the sleeping bodies not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Daryl?" He tilted his head slightly to say he'd heard me. "Thanks for your jacket…and last night." I saw his jaw clench and he still didn't look at me. I hoped he knew I meant saving me last night and not killing Carol even though it was necessary to save me.

"Keep it, its cold out."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked looking at him confused, but he still wasn't looking at me.

"My jacket, keep it its cold out." He was right it was cold out and each day was getting colder. I could see the goose bumps on my arms and as much I enjoyed the scent of Daryl I had a jacket and he didn't.

"Yeah it is, here. I got a jacket over there you need this more than I do, but thanks again Daryl." He finally turned to me, but I wasn't prepared for his cobalt blue eyes to bore into mine the way they did. I couldn't breathe, couldn't take my eyes from his. I was lost in his fathomless eyes.

"Jamie I'm hungry." Caleb complained. I realised then that I had been leaning closer to Daryl and quickly pulled back handing Daryl his jacket. I opened my arms for Caleb and picked him up walking back to where we slept so I could pick up my jacket.

"Caleb you'll have to wait till everyone else is up to have something to eat." He just nodded, he was quieter than usual and was clutching his teddy in his hands.

"You nearly died last night." I didn't remember much after Carol attacked me last night, but I was sure Caleb was asleep.

"I was attacked that's all. Nothing to worry about sweetie." I tried to sooth.

"No Daryl had to save you! You can't leave me Jamie." Tears started to spill from his eyes and for once I didn't know what to do to make them stop.

"And she won't." I looked up from Caleb to see Daryl. "If she can't save herself then I'll make sure she comes back kid. You won't lose her." I was shocked by Daryl's words, but even more shocked as Caleb held his arms out for Daryl to pick him up. Caleb had been withdrawn from all adults really since our time with the other group. After looking at him Daryl picked him up. Caleb wrapped his arms round Daryl hugging him, but Daryl quickly put him down.

"Grown boys don't need carrying." Caleb looked as though he would cry again and I was suddenly angry with Daryl. I knew he was harsh, but that was unnecessary. Daryl ruffled Caleb's hair and to my surprise Caleb smiled.

"So I'm a big boy now?" Caleb asked looking up at Daryl a small smile on his little face.

"If you don't need carrying and ain't going to cry no more."

"No I won't!" Caleb replied a full blown smile on his face.

"Well I guess you're a grown boy." I let a smile form on my face and mouthed thank you to Daryl. Caleb needed a male figure to look up to. I wasn't completely sure Daryl was it, but he had saved me three times now and two of those times Caleb saw so he was bound to feel something towards Daryl as he had saved me the only person Caleb had anymore.

We'd shared out the things in Hershel's SUV. Lori and Rick were arguing about Rick traveling in the same car as her and Carl. I walked over to Rick after passing around the few radio's I had in my truck.

"Rick you're more than welcome to travel with me and Caleb." He turned to look at me, he wasn't exactly the friendly man he was the night I arrived on the farm. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thanks Jamie." I motioned him to my truck. "You don't seem angry about me keeping things from the group." He asked as we climbed in, Dale in the back seats with Caleb.

"Well honestly I kinda figured you'd killed him. Plus if he came back without one of you I was going to kill him anyway. And as for us all carrying this infection, it was one of the last things I heard before the media blackout."

"Jamie's right Rick, Shane was a threat not just to you, but the whole group. It was only a matter of time before he did something that got us killed or decided to kill certain people if he felt they were weighing us down." I nodded in agreement with Dale and Rick let a small smile cross his face.

"You're a good man Dale and Jamie I thank you for your understanding. I guess you must have already worked out what Shane was planning." Rick stated.

"Well not really more a gut feeling. Daryl wasn't sure about him either and we agreed he came back without you I'd kill him. When Daryl came back and told us what had happened we knew then Shane had done it to kill you and take control of the group."

"All those years, you think you know someone."

"I know Rick, but things like this change people. If you knew me back in high school you wouldn't think I was the same person. I squealed at the sight of blood went into a panic at the sight of the tiniest spider. Well spiders still scare me." I laughed and everyone joined in. "But the Army changed me, I'd like to say for the best, but some didn't think so. And this apocalypse of whatever it is; is going to bring out the best and the worst in folk. It just can't be helped when survival is your number one priority." Murmurs of agreement went round my truck and then silence fell. It wasn't awkward just a peaceful silence everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey Jamie stop the car," Rick asked a few hours later and then got on the radio. "Can everyone stop a second?" Everyone pulled to a stop and that's when I saw the reason for stopping. I checked my mirrors before getting out and walking to the edge of the cliff. Down below us was a prison.

"What's wrong?" Hershel asked. I pointed to below as Rick climbed out of my truck Daryl rumbling back towards us on his bike as everyone else gathered near my truck.

"Oh-no it's full of them, we can't go in there." Lori said.

"It may not be safe now, but look at that fence. It can be made to be safe. That place has beds, supplies, clothes maybe even some food- it has to. Look at all the land inside the fence…safe, secure. We could make a life here. No…we can clean it up. There can't be that many inside. This is too good a place to pass up. We can make this work."

"Not to knock the idea Rick, but how do you intend to do that? We have hardly any weapons left. We lost them at the farm." Hershel sighed.

"He's right, but she has weapons. But ideally we want to do it from a distance. But I've only got so many bolts." Rick was looking more and more depressed by the second. "It's a shame she ain't got a sniper rifle," I was annoyed that Daryl kept referring to me as she or her.

"Well isn't it a good job I do have one. As for weapons I have a few in my truck mostly handguns though. But Daryl's right," I made a point of using his name. "This needs to be done at a distance." I opened the driver's door and pulled out a case from under the backseats. I had done pretty well at marksmanship during training, but excelled with a rifle. And when I had come second in the Marine Corps Wimbledon Cup rifle competition my dad had bought me my own rifle. A CheyTac M200 Carbine it had a range of over 2000 metres and weighed 31lbs without the scope. It had a 7 round detachable magazine which held my cartridge of choice the .357 CheyTac. I'd bought my own scope for it a Super Slam Rifle scope. I saw Daryl appreciate it as I fitted it together with practised ease. Then I jumped up on to the hood of my truck and then climbed up on to the roof lying flat and positioning the CheyTac for ease of use.

"Jamie what the hell are you doing?" Rick demanded.

"Quite simple really, ridding the exorcise yard of walkers." I breathed in deeply only just realising I had used their term for the un-dead. As I continued with my breathing technique relaxing my body I calculated wind speed and direction as I needed every shot to count. Once I was satisfied I put my eye to the scope and started to turn the dial focusing on my first target a walker in the middle of the exorcise yard. I let my body stay relaxed timing my breathing, tensing my finger round the trigger.

BANG!

Perfect head shot. I watched the body crumple to the floor. As I focused on my next target and reloaded I faintly heard Rick complaining how long this would take. No sooner had the words left his mouth I had taken down another walker, which shut him up. After half an hour I had cleared the yard of all visible threats. Now all we had to worry about was how many dead inmates were inside.

"DAD some things coming this way!" We all turned to Carl and where he was pointing as 9 figures marched towards us. Everyone reached for a weapon as they carried on slowly towards us. It looked like we were in for another fight.

A/N; Will they be able to make a home in the prison? Who or what are the things coming towards them? R&R please. Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed and subscribed! :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait nobody fire!" I shouted as I focused in through my scope on the bodies coming towards us. Through my scope I could see them pretty well and I was pretty damn sure they were all alive. 2 were most definitely children, 4 I think were teenagers and the other 3 were adults.

"They'll be on top of us if we wait any longer!" Rick growled.

"Well unless they're cannibals they ain't going to do nothing. And they have kids with them." Lori gasped and went to Rick a few others lowering their guns. I left my CheyTac on the roof and got down drawing my Berretta. "Who wants to go meet them so they don't get to close?" Nobody made a move but as I started to walk away Daryl walked up beside me and then Rick and Hershel. Everyone else stayed back as we cautiously approached the oncoming group.

"Guess you're right Jamie they do have kids. HEY!" Rick shouted taking lead. I felt the need to roll my eyes as I had been the only one willing to meet them half way.

"Hey glad you're actually alive. We've been wondering for what seems like months, but is probably only a couple of days. We don't mean any trouble or anything just if ya could spare any food we'd appreciate it mightily." The man who had spoken was black, at least 6'4 his face was weathered due to living out in the elements, but his eyes showed his kindness. With him was a homely looking woman with short blonde hair there was another man I assumed was her husband he was bearded. The teenagers stood just behind 3 boys and girl, two were clearly twins the other boy and girl were holding hands and the girl looked like the man who had spoken so perhaps his daughter. Then stood behind them were the children, but they were hidden from view. We all looked at Rick he said this wasn't a democracy anymore so it was his choice.

"Sure we can supply you with a few things, we don't have much though." I stepped forward and held out my hand.

"Jamie," The black man smiled and stepped forward.

"Tyreese, this is Donna and Allen. That's Julie my daughter, her…boyfriend Chris. The twins Billy and Ben we picked up as we escaped Cartersville and the two girls at the back are Donna and Allen's twin daughters Susie and Rachel." Tyreese smiled taking my hand.

"Pleased to meet you, this here's Rick, Daryl and Hershel." Rick and Hershel shook hands with Tyreese and Allen, but Daryl stayed put eyeing them suspiciously. Then Rick took over in introducing them to the rest of the group.

"Hey Daryl?" He turned to look at me slowly.

"What?" I sighed getting a little annoyed with how one minute he was fine with me and the next I got attitude.

"The Prison, how are we going to go about it? We can't really take everyone down there and then start emptying it out, I couldn't see any more walkers, but that doesn't mean there isn't any." He looked at me thinking something over.

"Yeah, we'll go down tomorrow, check it out. For now we'll eat and get some sleep." I nodded in agreement. We walked back to the group everyone getting acquainted though Caleb ran over to Daryl and me wary of the new arrivals. As we ate he stuck close by Daryl's side, mimicking his movements.

After we'd eaten I pulled out a blanket and slept on the floor by truck a gun at hand just in case. I left my truck for Caleb and Dale to sleep in. I drifted off into a fitful night's sleep.

"_Luna is missing. Jamie you can come with me and help me find her. The others have already split up." I looked at him suspiciously I didn't trust him, but I hadn't seen Luna all day either. Nonetheless I followed him into the tree line in search of Luna. We both stayed silent not wanting to risk attracting any Z's attention. I kept thinking about Caleb at the camp with those other women. He didn't like them and I didn't think we'd be there much longer. Garth had suddenly gone quiet. I could always hear his heavy breathing, but suddenly he'd gone deathly quiet. I turned and couldn't see him. Where the hell was he?_

"_Garth? Where the fuck are you?" A stick snapped right behind me I whirled round gun coming up as I turned, but I was knocked to the ground hit round the head with something hard._

_There was a weight on my legs and I was cold so cold. I couldn't move them and they were going dead. I heard something, metal clinking faintly. I made my eyes open and tried to focus on the figure above me. _

_Garth straddled me as he tried to undo his belt. I realised I was cold as I was virtually naked. I groaned at the pain in my head. He leaned down smirking._

"_I've been waiting for this since you came. Could a made this so much easier if ya gave it freely." He kissed my lips his teeth sinking into my bottom lip and pulling. I started to shove him, I would not be raped by this vile excuse of a human being. He started groping my breast as I bucked against him. My heart beating faster, my breathing ragged. He violated me pushing into me. I wanted to be sick he moved his hands to grab my hips and I grabbed at the dirt around me till my hand grazed a rock I lifted it and struck him over and over. Hot tears spilling down my face. _

I sat up straight wrapping my arms around me as the tears spilled down. I hadn't had that dream in weeks, why now? And why so damn vivid? I tried desperately to control my breathing and damn near shot out of my skin as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down are you ok?" I looked up meeting Daryl's eyes. Just looking into his eyes I felt myself calm down, my breathing going back to normal and my heart not beating as fast.

"Yeah thanks." Again I found myself leaning towards him our lips so close, but this time he stopped it. Pulling away and standing up. He offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Well while you were…sleeping. I spoke to Rick he doesn't want any more than us two going, hell he'd rather we didn't, but he agrees it needs to be done. He's just not too trusting of that group." I nodded.

"Ok that's understandable. When we going?"

"Now, take a couple of hand guns, plenty of ammunition, a knife and that baseball bat of yours, you got another one?" I smiled and walked to the back of my truck.

"No but I do have this." I told him handing him a crowbar. "Does just as good as this." He took it without a word. Caleb was suddenly there and hugged my legs.

"You're leaving?"

"No sweetie we're just going to check out that building, get you a nice little room to yourself hopefully." He nodded and turned to Daryl.

"You'll make sure she comes back?" Daryl actually smiled, though only slightly and ruffled Caleb's hair again.

"I said I would didn't I? Give us a day or two and we'll be back." I was looking down at the prison not paying attention. "Jamie." I blinked coming back to the conversation and couldn't help the silly little smile that crossed my face as Daryl actually called me by my name. "Jamie I asked what distance the radios have?"

"Oh erm I should think they'd work from here to the prison. But I have a dish to increase signal in the back of the truck."

"Ok well, Dale come here." Dale walked towards us wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Jamie, Daryl what can I do for you?"

"Jamie's going to show you how to work the dish with the radio's so we can keep in touch while we're down there. You need to look out for Caleb and drive Jamie's truck."

An hour later we riding up to the prison gates my arms wrapped loosely round Daryl's waist. I had shown Dale how to work the dish and radio, left him my keys, grabbed a few provision's and left not looking back as we rode off.

"We'll leave my bike here and open the gates big enough for us to quickly slip in and out of, but hopefully keep anymore from getting in." I nodded fastening in my gun and knife while gripping my bat. The stench as we walked through was nauseating. The bodies I had shot yesterday being picked apart by crows as they came scavenging. We checked the whole of the outside, closing gates as we went to make it secure as possible and killing very few walkers. Then we came back to where we had started.

"Shall I radio the others tell'em we've cleared the perimeter?"

"Yeah do that." I walked back to Daryl's bike and pulled out the radio from one of the side pouches.

"Hey, it's Jamie."

"Jamie how is everything?" It was Rick.

"It's good the perimeter is clear, we're about to go inside."

"Ok well just try to clear a nice simple path, safe and secure for us to stay in. We'll move the cars down to the exorcise yard."

"Ok Rick, later." I switched off the radio and jogged back towards Daryl who was stood ready at the door. I took a deep breath and he opened the door running to stand by me so we could face the walkers inside together.

They spilled out the walkers all coming towards us with one thing on their minds. We didn't want to have to shoot them so as one came close enough we swung, me with my bat and Daryl with the crowbar I had given him. Then we would back up so not to get surrounded. It felt never ending once or twice we had to dodge so not to get hit by one of them. We were both breathing heavy by the time the last body fell to the floor.

"You ok?" I looked up at Daryl then checked myself.

"Yeah you?"

"I'm fine, let's move inside." It was pretty easy going inside, most of the walkers had filed out when we opened the doors. We came to a fork in the path, one to the cell blocks and one to the cafeteria. "I'll take the cafeteria you take the cell block, back here in five to decide what to do." Before I could argue he walked away. I knew he'd given me cell block as any walkers were almost guaranteed to be behind bars. I crept down the hall twisting my hands round my bat. I pushed through the door to find.

**Nothing. Absolutely fuck all.**

I couldn't understand it, unless the prison guards had let all the inmates out when the shit hit the fan. No one or thing being in there I headed back to the split in the hallway. I was contemplating going down, but when I heard raised voices I broke into a run. Voices meant people and people didn't always mean good things. I drew my gun and burst through the door seeing Daryl drop to his knee's holding his side as one man stepped back from him with a shank. Then Daryl slipped to the floor. I aimed my gun at the men.

"Whoa lady put that gun down." Another man said soothingly. But another man came up trying to get the jump on me. I twisted my body and lashed out with a kick to the solar plexus taking him down.

"I'll put the gun down when you all stop moving. We came looking for shelter. We have a group and they're on their way down now. So back the fuck up. I need to check him." Daryl hadn't moved and I could feel tears prick my eyes.

"Now lady we didn't know that he just came in wielding a crowbar and things got outta hand." An elderly man with a beard assured me. "Guys just back off let the lady take care of things." They backed off, so I moved to Daryl and crouched down beside him. I couldn't see to him with one hand. So I tucked my gun in my waist band.

"Daryl? Can you hear me?" I asked shakily turning him over.

**A/N: Will Daryl be ok? Will they be able to live in the prison? Are the survivors they met on the road still there? Again thanks for all the reviews :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Daryl? Can you hear me?" I asked shakily turning him over. He had to be ok, he just had to be. Blood was pooling through his shirt and the movement I caused in moving him had him groan in pain. At least I knew he was alive. I pulled off my button down shirt and pressed it firmly to his side. I knew basic field first aid, but I didn't have anything with me. And this needed proper treatment. My hands fluttered to his face gently cupping it. I never thought I'd feel this strongly about him, especially after how we met and the initial hostility.

"Daryl you need to stay awake!" His eyes flickered up to me. "I'm a get Hershel he'll fix this!" Then I did what had almost happened twice now. I pressed my lips to his fleetingly before pulling away and standing up. "You help me move him to the table!" I barked out like an order to the bearded man. He didn't question me just helped me lift Daryl as gently and quickly as possible on to one of the tables. "If he is worse when I get back or moved from there I will kill…all of you." Then I turned and ran. I blasted through the cafeteria doors, down the hallway and out into the exorcise yard. I slipped and fell over the bodies strewn across the yard coating my legs in blood and gore from the decomposing bodies. I picked myself up quickly and made it to Daryl's bike. It felt like I'd ran miles to get there. I yanked out the radio.

"RICK!" Static then,

"Jamie? What's wrong has something happened?"

"There were inmates inside one stabbed Daryl! I need Hershel now!"

"Ok Jamie keep calm,"

"Don't tell me to be calm Rick."

"OK you're right you should see us in a moment." Just as he said it they came into view. The second the cars stopped Maggie ran out grabbing a bag and then ran with Hershel towards me. Thankfully Dale was keeping Caleb in my truck. I sprinted back careful not to trip this time as I came back towards the cafeteria I pulled out my gun again. The bearded man was stood over Daryl holding my shirt to his wound. The other men were sat on the benches all sat silently. I got closer and could hear him and Daryl talking about motorbikes. But Daryl's voice was strained and weak. He looked over to me as I came in tucking my gun away.

"Bout time you got here, I haven't got all year." Daryl tried to joke, but it didn't work. We should have stuck together then I could have stopped this from happening.

"Jamie maybe you and these four gentlemen should go outside." Hershel suggested. The men made to leave, but I didn't until Daryl looked at me.

"Move it cos I ain't going anywhere, you need to go tell Caleb I'm ok, weird kid seems to like me for some reason." I smiled sadly turned and left. The bearded man fell into step with me. He had a middle aged spread, bad teeth and looked like your stereotypical biker, but he seemed nice enough.

"So…I'm Axel, it's nice to meet some more people, you're Jamie right?" I nodded in no mood to talk with anyone. I needed to get outside before I exploded on the ass that had stabbed Daryl. I was visibly shaking from how angry I was. We walked into the yard and was met by Lori.

"Jamie, is he ok?" She asked putting a 'comforting' hand on my shoulder. I shrugged away from it.

"I don't know, Hershel and Maggie are helping him." I heard someone snigger, I turned to see it was the guy that had stabbed Daryl. "What you think this is funny?" He was the youngest looking of all the men. He had scruffy un-kept black hair, scrawny and mixed race. "You think this is a god damn joke?" I growled stepping closer to him.

"No it's just…" He waved his hands in front of himself defensively and I saw the shank still in his hand. And that was all it took for me to flip out. I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face only for Rick and to my surprise Tyreese to pick me up and carry me away. What Tyreese was still doing with us baffled me, but right now I really didn't care. Rick pinned me to the side of Hershel's SUV.

"Jamie now is not the time for this. We need to stay calm and focused. Now inside what's it like?" I took deep calming breaths just like my C.O use to tell me.

"Cafeteria is clear, hallway clear, cell block B clear. Rest of the prison off limits till further reconnaissance." I sounded like I was in a briefing, but I felt better for it.

"Ok well for now we can start moving the bodies and burning them."

"Yeah maybe we should make a pile of them over there away from where we'll be living."

"That sounds great to me Tyreese, we can start now." I vaguely wondered when the decision for Tyreese's group to stay had been made, but at the same time I really didn't care. I slid down the SUV as they walked away the rest of what they were saying falling on death ears. The next thing I knew Caleb was throwing himself at me.

"Jamie are you ok?" I nodded and held him to me.

"Jamie…Daryl?" Dale asked as he slowly sat down opposite me.

"I don't know, but Hershel is helping him. I shouldn't have agreed to go to the cell block on my own I should have stayed with him."

"Jamie it's not your fault. You couldn't have known, but he'll be ok Hershel knows what he's doing." I nodded if I could make it this far then Daryl would live. So I couldn't just mope round here. I stood up placing Caleb on his feet.

"Right Caleb stay with Dale I'm going to help the others move the walkers." He nodded and walked away with Dale to Carl and Lori. I got to Axel first.

"Hey um sorry about…"

"Don't worry bout it sweet thing you had every right to be pissed."

"Thanks,"

"Well as I said I'm Axel and we might as well get this out of the way, it's obvious we're inmates." I nodded, Rick and Tyreese coming to join us. "I'm in for armed robbery, this here's Thomas he's in for what was it again Thomas?"

"Tax fraud…" Something was off with that guy, something badly wrong, there was coldness in his eyes and it gave me the creeps. He was a nerdy looking man with rounded glasses, he smiled friendly at everyone, but something wasn't right about him.

"Right Tax fraud, this here's Andrew." I glared at him, Andrew was the one who stabbed Daryl. "He's in for drug offences and this is Dexter." Dexter was a bald headed black man a tattoo on the left side of his head a symbol of some sort, both ears pierced and about the same height as Tyreese. He was the one who had tried to come at me when I had my gun trained on the others.

"I was in for murder, but don't worry it was my last." Dexter said solemnly.

"Who did you kill?" Rick asked.

"My wife and her lover, but like I said it was my first and last." I nodded fair enough.

"Well I'm Rick Grimes…." Those of us nearby went on to tell what we did before and how we got here.

"I'm Jamie as you know, I was a Sergeant in the Army, Artillery. Now are we here to chit chat like a bunch of house wives or are we gonna clear this shit up?" I got a chuckle out of them well all but Thomas. Shifting the bodies was slow laborious work. Eventually we got them piled up. I turned round wiping at my brow and saw Hershel and Maggie coming from the Prison. I took off towards them at a brisk pace.

"Is he ok?" I asked as soon as I was in ear shot of them. Caleb had seen and ran towards us grabbing my hand with both his small ones.

"He will be, I cleaned and fixed everything the best I could. But he's going to be laid up in bed for quite some time. We'll also need to move him to one of the beds in the cell block if it's clear as comfort is key right now."

"Jamie can we see him please?" Caleb pleaded.

"Would that be ok Hershel?"

"Of course visitors would do him some good." I hugged Hershel and Maggie before walking with Caleb inside.

"Daryl! Are you ok! Jamie was really worried!" I wish I could quite him sometimes, I felt the blush creep up my cheeks as Daryl looked at me with eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I'm fine kid, I'm a tough son of a bitch. You haven't been crying none have you?" Caleb crossed his arms defiantly.

"No big boys don't cry. I watched as Jamie tried to beat on the guy that stabbed you, but Rick and that Tyreese guy stopped her, then I went and waited with Carl, Lori and Dale while Jamie moved dead bodies."

"Good kid, can you get some water for me?"

"Sure Daryl I can do that!" I stood awkwardly as Caleb ran off to the outside.

"Worried about me huh?" Daryl said not looking at me.

"Yeah I guess…what happened erm,"

"Nothing happened except you had my back."

"Yeah I guess so." Lucky for me Caleb was back like lightning offering Daryl a bottle of water. I left Caleb with him as I went to the cell block picking up my bat as I went. Hershel said he needed to be comfy. I picked out two cells and left my bat in one that I would share with Caleb until I could be sure of the inmates and Tyreese's group. Then went to the one next to mine and placed the mattress from one bed on to the other then tested it for comfort, it was nowhere near as good as my old bed, but considering the conditions we had been living in it was blissful.

"You ok there ma'am?" I jumped at the sound of the voice, turning quickly my hand going to my gun, only to see Thomas.

"I'm fine thank you, just setting up a bed for Daryl to sleep on." He nodded staring at me. I didn't feel safe, but I'd be damned if I let him intimidate me. I stepped forward. "If you'll excuse me I have some things to get." He moved slightly and I pushed past and out into the hallway.

"Hey Jamie, Hershel says Daryl's going to be ok." Lori smiled at me rubbing her stomach, her baby coming along nicely.

"Yeah he is, just needs plenty of rest. I hope you don't mind that I picked out rooms for me and Caleb and one for Daryl."

"No of course not I best go do that now myself." I grabbed her arm. Thomas was still lurking in there.

"Just let me get some things Lori and I'll come with you."

"Ok Jamie, is everything ok?" I wasn't sure if I should say anything, then Thomas walked out so I kept shut.

"Yeah just I can then bring some of your stuff to and then you've claimed your cell." She smiled at me, I knew she didn't quite believe me, but let it be. I grabbed my gun bag and the bag with a few spare clothes of mine and Caleb's. Then headed to Daryl's bike. I wheeled it in, Tyreese and Allen coming over offering to the close the gates. I picked up the saddle bags and threw them over my shoulder.

"I'll take some of that Lori." I took one of her bags and we walked in together. I put Lori's stuff down in the cell she chose and then put the other things in mine and Daryl's rooms. Moments later Hershel and Rick supported Daryl into the cell block.

"You can put him in here; I doubled up the mattresses to make it a little more comfortable."

"Good Jamie that's great." They placed him down and we all went back to work bringing in things Axel and Thomas being very helpful, though it didn't make me trust him anymore. Dexter and Andrew however kept to themselves and in Andrew's case I felt that was a good thing for him anyway. I put Caleb to bed and he quickly drifted off to sleep. I followed soon climbing into my own bed sleep eventually taking me into another fitful night's sleep.

**A/N: So is Tyreese's group safe? Do the inmates pose a threat? What will happen between Jamie and Daryl after she kissed him? Is the group finally safe? Also on another note I'm looking for someone to be my beta reader for this. Ideally some who's read the comics, but you don't have to have. So if you could drop me a PM or leave it in a review that'd be great :D Again thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts loves you guys :D**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since Daryl had been stabbed by Andrew. Everyone had moved into the cell block and we'd cleared a few other rooms out. Like the library and the barbers. I came to Daryl several times a day to bring him food and drink and yesterday to "help" him bathe, much to his protest. I was sat on the end of his bed listening intently to what had happened to him when he fell and had stabbed himself with one of his own arrows while searching for Carol's daughter Sofia.

"I was hallucinating, as there stood my brother Merle. Told me to stop being a faggot and get the hell up. I remember finding it funny that he still had both his hands. Then for some reason he told me to kill Rick, well he told me to kill him as Rick had left him to die. I thought about it when they first left Merle, I mean he's my brother and they just fucking left him. But I couldn't do it." He sighed like it made him sound weak.

"Yeah well that's cos as much as you try to act like a bad ass you're a good man. Though I think I'd have killed him, but's just the way I am." Daryl shook his head.

"Rick's a good man, he got us all this far and kept most of us alive." I nodded in agreement as Hershel walked in.

"So Daryl how do you feel today?" He asked as he lifted Daryl's shirt.

"It's itching and sore, but nothing out of the ordinary." Daryl replied. But I knew it was more than sore I saw him wince in pain and grit his teeth if he tried to move. Hershel hmm'd some which I didn't like rewrapped the wound, smiled and left. I looked at Daryl as he shifted slightly.

"I'll be back soon I promised Caleb I'd help with the tutoring Lori's doing." I hoped he believed the lie that so easily slipped from my mouth.

"Yeah whatever." I squeezed his leg gently and got up going after Hershel.

"Hershel, you want to tell me what's up?" He looked at me as if confused. "Hershel don't even try to bullshit me." He sighed heavily.

"It's infected, I feared it would and we don't have any antibiotics left. We can't get to the infirmary in here yet and we don't know what they'll have." I felt like a little part of me was being crushed. Part me hated how Daryl was making me feel, but the other part just hoped he felt the same.

"So he's…going to die?"

"No I'm hoping his body is strong enough to fight it off."

"And if it isn't?" I dreaded to think what would happen, but needed to know.

"Then he really would need some antibiotics." I took off to the library, blowing past Rick, Tyreese and Glenn in my hurry. I had seen a map section in the library and that was what I needed. I pulled out a couple looking for Georgia and this prison. I quickly located the prison and then the closest town, Macon 31 miles away.

"It's got to have a pharmacy." I muttered to myself.

"Jamie why do you need a pharmacy?" I looked up at Glenn a little startled, seeing Rick and Tyreese with him.

"I um," There was no point in lying to them." "Daryl's wound is infected, we have no antibiotics left. I need to get to Macon should take me a day. Dale will watch Caleb."

"Oh no Jamie…" I glared at Rick.

"You going to stop me? Daryl needs antibiotics so I am getting them." I told him defiantly.

"I can go with her Rick." I looked at Glenn in surprise, Maggie wouldn't like it that we were going off to scavenge for medicine, but I was appreciative for his offer.

"Fine, but we'll check what other supplies we need so you can go for more than just antibiotics." I nodded it was a good idea.

"That's fine, but we leave soon an hour max." Then I grabbed my map and walked away. Checking with people as I went for if there was anything they needed. I crept into the cell block and my room hoping to get some ammo clips without Daryl hearing. But he did.

"Jamie?" I walked into his cell sliding the clips into the pocket of my back pack. "Where the fuck do you think you are going?" I stared at him bemusedly.

"Scavenging with Glenn we've ran out of a few things."

"No you're not, I know why you're going, but I'll be fine." I crossed my arms raising my brow.

"No you won't and like I said we've ran out of things I have a list of things me and Glenn need to get. I'll be back tonight or early in the morning. Later Daryl." I walked away his protests echoing after me. If I wasn't reading too much into it Daryl was concerned for my safety and it put a smile on my face.

"Hey Jamie!" Lori shouted as she waddled towards me.

"Hey Lori what's up?" She fidgeted uneasily as she stood in front of me.

"I was wondering if you could get me these things it's for the baby." Her hand fluttered over her stomach. I smiled taking the list looking at it. There were things like a breast pump, teething rings and diapers.

"Sure thing Lori anything else?

"Well if you wouldn't mind maybe getting some games for Carl…and Caleb that would be great."

"Oh I never thought of that, do you think the twins would want something's?" I pondered more to myself than anything.

"They might I think they were hiding in the barbers, I know Carl and Caleb were playing with them earlier, but they're outside now." I thanked Lori and made my way to the barbers. I strolled in finding the twins Rachel and Susie huddled in the corner as Thomas sat watching them from one of the barber chairs. I knew there was something off about this guy, but he hadn't done anything …yet.

"Girls, I wanted to know if you wanted any toys or games?" Thomas jumped a little turning his cold beady eyes on me. "Plus your ma and pa want you." I held my hands out and the girls quickly got up keeping as far away as possible from Thomas and grasped my hands tightly in theirs. A flash of pure rage passed through his eyes so fast that I wasn't sure if I was seeing things. The longer this man was lurking around the more I distrusted him. I turned from the room taking the girls with me, when we were far enough away I slowed down.

"Thanks Jamie." Susie the more confident of the young twins said.

"It's ok, he didn't …do anything did he?" I asked not wanting to plant ideas or make them worry.

"No he came and sat just watching us. It was kinda scary. He wouldn't leave and we think he was muttering curses under his breath."

"He was too Jamie. Really fowl stuff mommy would wash his mouth if she heard." I nodded I liked this guy less and less.

"Ok well you're with me now. Let's get you to your mom and dad." I smiled, they seemed to come out of their shells as they started to reel off toys they would like. I told them I would do my best. As we walked out into the exorcise yard they ran straight to their parents Donna and Alan as I made my way to Glenn, Rick, Tyreese and Maggie.

"I thought you said an hour max, military girl. I make you five minutes over that time." Tyreese joked. I smiled, but turned to Rick.

"Rick you need to keep an eye on Thomas." Everyone looked at me confused.

"And why's that?" Maggie asked I knew to most of the women he had come across as nothing but a gentleman, but I knew dangerous people when I saw them and he was high on the current list of dangerous people.

"I just found him in the barbers, with the twins, they were petrified of him. They say he was muttering curse under his breath as he just watched them." Rick and Tyreese seemed a little troubled by this and I wondered if they had the same thoughts on Thomas as I did.

"We will don't you worry about that, you just worry about getting back here safe. You got everything you need?" Rick asked.

"Yeah list of things we need, weapons and a few provisions." I said as shifted my pack on my shoulders. Rick and Tyreese moved off to the fence as Glenn made for the SUV we'd be using.

"Jamie you better bring him back alive." Maggie scowled.

"Maggie I will do my utmost to make sure he comes back. The only way he won't is over my cold dead walking around body." I mused which in turn got a smile from Maggie.

"Ok and you come back too, we need you here." She hugged me which caught me off guard, I hugged her back briefly and then climbed into the car with Glenn. I pulled out the map as Maggie leaned into kiss Glenn. Rick signalled us to go and spoke through the radio.

"Good luck you two and make contact when you're a couple of miles out from here so we can be ready to open the gate."

"Copy that." Then I turned off the radio. "Ok Glenn we need to head to Macon. So take a left."

"Ok but isn't this Woodbury place closer?" I nodded.

"It is, but one we don't want a whole bunch of walkers following us back here and two if there's a group of survivors there, I'd rather they didn't know where we came from and they might be dangerous."

"You really have a problem with groups?" I smiled.

"Yes lets just say bad shit happened in the other group. I stayed with you guys down to convenience, but realised I was better off with you and that I can trust you at least everyone from Hershel's farm, Tyreese's group maybe and same goes for Axel, Andrew and Dexter keep to themselves too much so the jury's out, but Thomas I'd rather out a bullet between his eyes."

"I think that's the biggest speech you've ever made." I laughed at him then joined he in.

We rolled into Macon seeing cars abandoned left and right. I saw The Wal-Mart supercentre complete with its own pharmacy.

"Glenn shut off the car. Take the keys out." I told him.

"Ok, but why?"

"Because then if someone tries to steal the car they have to hotwire it which takes time. Then we can shut the doors to prevent anything getting in." He nodded.

"Ok I didn't think of that." I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

"That's why I'm here." I grabbed my crowbar and stuck it in my waist band then grabbed my bat and another bag Glenn grabbing another bag to. We slowly made our way down the main street, it looked like somebody had been taking care of the walkers here. Several bodies were strewn about the place, heads took off or bullets in them. My eyes were constantly scanning looking for living or un-living people. So far nothing though I had an itch between my shoulder blades that was telling me I was being watched, that someone else was here. I tried my best to shrug it off as we entered Wal-Mart. "Glenn you stick up here, scour the shelves for canned goods and the items that are up here. I'll check out the pharmacy and grab the stuff from the back. Keep an eye out you see anything whistle."

"Got ya, take care." I nodded and slowly made my way to the back. The antibiotics were my first priority. I got to the pharmacy, the door looked intact and the shutters over the counter were down. I took out my crow bar and with a lot of force I got the door open. It was still full. Nobody had looted it. I grabbed every single drug Hershel had wrote on the list, different strength antibiotics, aspirin, cough mixtures then I grabbed one of everything else just in case. I shoved them all in my back pack. Hershel would know what they were for. I stocked up on band aids and bandages. Then made my way out and to the new-born's section. I found everything that Lori wanted and filled the bag to the brim as well as half of my pack with everything that was needed. I started to make my way back to Glenn picking up some educational books for the kids as I went.

"Glenn you done?"

"Yeah, erm do you think Maggie would like this?" He asked as I reached him and he held up a necklace a silver chain with a blue gem on the end.

"Aw Glenn she'll love it, that's really sweet of you." He blushed and put it back in a pouch and then into his pocket. "Come I've got everything, you?"

"Yeah let's get out of here." He smiled.

We made our way back to the SUV nothing was different. We put the goods in the back and that's when I saw the gun and hunting store. I hadn't seen it before as I was solely here for the antibiotics. But this had gone so smoothly, what harm could a quick trip in there do?

"Hey Glenn stay here I'm going in there see what they got."

"You want me to come with?"

"No I'll be fine, just stay out here and you see anything whistle." He nodded and I made my way to the store. I pushed open the door. Ammo lined the line walls, guns in cases and to my amusement they had bows and crossbows on display different bolts underneath. I grabbed the bolts first, I didn't think Daryl would want a new crossbow. Then I made my way to the ammo I grabbed ammo for the guns we had. I was about to pick out some guns when I heard a noise. I turned not seeing anyone. I pulled up my bat my ears straining for the slightest bit of sound.

"You're a dick." Someone said and three big guys stood up on shoving the other. I was sorely outnumbered. I didn't wait. I kept hold of my bat in one hand and secured the bag with my other then I bolted out the door.

"Hey lady where you going!" One of them shouted.

"GLENN GET IN THE CAR!" I roared sprinting towards the SUV. He didn't ask twice just got in and started the engine. I was about to get in when someone grabbed me by my back pack. "DRIVE GLENN DRIVE!" I screamed as I kicked the door shut using my assailants weight to kick with both feet. The guy toppled over and I went down with him. Glenn hesitated, but thankfully drove off. Then I realised that the antibiotics were in my backpack. I smashed my head back it the guys face then scrambled up. I didn't get far before someone else grabbed me. I struggled with them, but more people joined him. Some woman came up and punched me in the gut, I couldn't breathe. The woman had dark hair but the ends still had the remnants of dark purple. She struck out punching me in the face as I noticed a man behind her. He looked so familiar, but I felt someone rag the pack off my back. A new serge of anger came through my body as I wrenched my arm free fighting for all I was worth. I needed to get those antibiotics to Daryl. The woman lunged at me taking me down. I fought with her on the floor. Her whole group gathering round us. She grabbed my bat and pushed it against my throat choking me out. The man I saw a moment ago leaning over. Then I realised I knew him. As spots started across my vision I forced out his name.

"Merle…"

**A/N: Merle! Who is this new group? What will Glenn tell the others? How will Daryl react to Jamie not coming back? How are things back at the prison? Again thank you to everyone that reviews and subscribes! Special thanks to SouloftheReaper for major help with the chapter loves you! And also to Leyshla Gisel for always reviewing every chapter :D**


	10. Chapter 10

~Daryl~

I was lying on the damn prison bed after she'd gone with that lame excuse of helping Lori with the tutoring. My wound itched like crazy, I was damn sure the thing had got infected all cos that son of a bitch shanked me. Merle would blow the roof if he found some black guy had stabbed me. And something I didn't get was why she cared so damn much. I'd been a complete jerk to her, yeah I'd saved her crazy ass on three separate occasions. But it wasn't that. We almost kissed when I saved her from Carol. Then she almost kissed me after she woke up crying. Which for some reason angered me. What could have happened to her to upset her so much? And then as I lay bleeding on the floor she actually kissed me. I blew her off when she tried to bring it up and she hadn't broached it since. We spent the past few days talking about what happened before she was in the group and before this shit storm hit us. I told her things that made me sound crazy and she just accepted them. She even said that she knows I may act like a badass but that I'm really a good guy. How would she know? I broke from my thoughts when I heard someone come in.

"Who the fucks that?" Axel stuck his head into my cell.

"Sorry brother didn't mean to startle you. I was just coming to get some paper so Jamie can write down everything we need." I glared at him.

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"Jamie and Glenn are going scavenging Hershel has a long list of medication he needs getting." Why was she fucking doing this?

"Right." Axel just left, he was a decent man, but I had more on my mind. She was going to get her damn-self killed. I wouldn't be there to make sure she gets back and Glenn? Ha Glenn would freeze or hightail it the second things got bad. Damn it why did I give a crap about what happened to her? Sure she was pretty and feisty and smart and damn could she kick ass when she wanted to. Fuck so I liked her, but who wouldn't?

I heard someone in the cell next to me. They'd tried to be quiet, but going through the bag they'd made a little too much noise.

"Jamie?" She walked in stuffing ammo clips into her back pack and trying to look all innocent. "Where the fuck do you think you are going?" She looked at me amusedly.

"Scavenging with Glenn we've ran out of a few things." I knew blowing my top with her would make her do it without thinking things through. And I also knew she was bullshitting me. I knew it was infected, but I'd pull through without the damn antibiotics.

"No you're not, I know why you're going, but I'll be fine." She crossed her arms raising her brow. Even then she looked…beautiful.

"No you won't and like I said we've ran out of things I have a list of things me and Glenn need to get. I'll be back tonight or early in the morning. Later Daryl." She walked away.

"Jamie, think about Caleb! You're going to get yourself killed you crazy fucking bitch!" But it was no good she just walked away. Well I'd be damned if I let her go with just Glenn. I tried to sit up, but felt my stitches pull. I'd rip them if I moved much more. And the pain in my side was excruciating I had to lie back down. About an hour later Caleb came in.

"What's up little man?" He just stood looking me for a while before he spoke.

"Jamie's going to bring me some stuff back her and Glenn are bringing stuff for everyone. Is she bringing you something?" The kid reminded me of me when I was his age. But this kid was a lot tougher. He knew his mom and dad where dead, from what she, Jamie had told me she found him hidden in his bedroom as his parents tried to get in, they were walkers. And instead of the kid being a wreck he was surviving. Hell Jamie had taught him how to fight with a knife, how to drive a truck. The only time this kid really got upset was when he thought she was dead or hurt.

"Yeah she's bringing me some medication." I told him quietly. He looked at me for a long time. I had a feeling this kid could read people. I saw him and the way he people watched when he wasn't playing with Rick's kid.

"You know Jamie will be ok? We were ok before we found you. And she always comes back, always. She says she always comes back for me." I patted his head smiling, this kid was good. And she would come back for him.

"Yeah little man she will come back. Like you said she'll come back for you." But for me too, I remember how she sounded when I got stabbed the absolute terror in her voice. All because I'd been stabbed. Caleb left to go play with Carl again. Lori had been by and Dale to see if I needed anything, but no one else. I guess it was going dark as they put all the kids to bed. But then I heard raised voices. Glenn's and he was hysterical.

"Oh man, I haven't even got the antibiotics!"

"Glenn just stop and tell us what happened." Rick demanded.

"We got everything. Then Jamie went into a hunting store. Someone had been through the town killing walkers. She went in made me wait and keep a look out. Then she came running out telling me to get in the car. I pushed her door open as I started the engine." He wailed. What had happened to her? I needed to know I slid out of bed and pulled myself up. I made my way to the doors to the hallway.

"Then what Glenn? What the hell happened?" Rick again.

"Some guy grabbed her she struggled. She kicked the door closed screaming for me to drive. They fell. I couldn't see they were everywhere. So I drove. I drove like a mad man. Oh shit what am I going to do?" I hobbled through the doors.

"You're going to take me there." I demanded. She had been taken because of me.

"I don't think so Daryl. You're in no fit state. Glenn I need numbers how many?" Rick said stating the obvious. But I needed to help her, I'd promised the damn kid I'd get her back safe.

"I don't know it all happened so fast." His little girlfriend hugged him trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry Daryl. I should have helped her…"

"Glenn there was nothing you could have done. You'd have got caught yourself and we never would have known what had happened to her." Rick tried to assure him. Part of me agreed, but the rest just wanted to beat him to a pulp, he left her because he hasn't got the balls. The door opened again and Caleb stepped out tears running down his face.

"Jamie's gone? She isn't coming back?" He choked out then wrapped his arms round my leg hugging it tightly. I wasn't sure what to do so I just put my hand on top of his head.

"We don't know that Caleb, they could let her go."

"NO they'll hurt her just like the other group! I saw her Cherry wouldn't let me help. Garth was on top of her, hurting her. She cried, but didn't scream. But she got away, she…she bashed his head in. Cherry told me not to look. Then Jamie grabbed her clothes and found her gun. She shot him right here." He pointed between his eyes. "But if there's so many she won't get away again. I'm not there to help." Rick and the others looked shocked, but I knew. I knew from when I asked her about Randall. She never out right said, but I could see it. And I'd be damned if this group would do that to her.

"I think we should go look for her. " Tyreese said.

"I know, but it's dark out they'll see us coming if they're still there. We'll go in the morning." Rick stated.

"Like hell, we'll go now!"

"You can't go anywhere Daryl. You'll get in the way. You're still hurt." I growled in frustration.

"Rick's right Daryl you're in no condition to even be out of bed. You getting hurt even more is not going to help Jamie." I knew Hershel was right, but I needed to help her. Hershel and Tyreese helped support me back into my cell. Caleb following behind us all.

"Can I sleep in here with you? I don't want to be alone." I nodded and pointed to the top bunk, he quickly climbed up and got under the covers as I got in my bed. She best be ok, they had best bring her back. First Merle and now Jamie, someone needed to pay.

**A/N: Aww Daryl hearts Jamie too! Will Jamie be ok? Will Rick and the others be able to save her? Again thank you to everyone that reviewed and subscribed :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok now we are back to Jamie's POV :D**

"Whoa hang on there Thorn, did she just say my name?"

"How the fuck should I know? Bitch struggling so damn much I ain't listening to her just trying to stop her." The pressure on my throat lifted and I took in air in greedy gulps. I found I had eleven guns pointed at me. I wasn't even going to attempt to run. I rubbed at my throat trying to see where my pack was. Then I remembered the reason why I was still breathing. I looked up at the man who had told this Thorn to back off.

"Merle?"

"Look sugar tits if we met before the shit hit the fan then I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

"Merle Dixon?"

"Yeah should I know your name sugar tits?" I shook my head.

"You're Daryl's brother." I simply stated.

"How'd you know my baby brother?" He demanded crouching down in front of me the smell of sweat and alcohol invading my senses.

"I'm part of his group."

"That bunch of no good back stabbing ingrates! I don't remember you with them. I'd remember such a fuckable little thing like yourself."

"Merle stop being a fucking pig." Thorn growled at him.

"Ah bite me tutsi, now you." He said pointing at me.

"I'm new to the group, I came across Dale…"

"Ha that old goats still alive?" He laughed wheezily. He sound like he smoked sixty a day.

"Yeah, I saved him from a walker. They invited me to stay on the farm. I agreed, but Shane tried to kill Rick and then a herd of walkers blew through. We lost some from the farm and Carol, but Rick killed Shane."

"I knew that son of bitch was no good."

"Yeah Shane was a real piece of work, Daryl and I said he came back on his own I'd kill him."

"Ha you? Little thing like you?" I glared at him and his mocking tone. He was nothing like Daryl except the eyes, they were the same. I stood grabbing his good arm the one with a hand on the end then twisted and put him on his ass.

"Yeah I'd kill him." Then I let go feeling I'd made my point, though the guns pointing at my head was a good incentive as well.

"That's a military move." He stated slightly impressed.

"Sergeant United States Army Artillery, 7th Field Artillery Regiment." I pulled up the side of my shirt revealing the tattoo on my ribs. My units insignia with our motto in cursive Latin writing. Nunquam Aerumna Nec Prolio Fractum. I could see Merle trying to figure out what it said. "It means Never Broken by Hardship or Battle."

"Well colour me impressed, now we have three army chicks in The Raiders." Merle laughed wheezily again.

"The Raiders? And what? I am not in this group. I need to get back to the others!"

"Look if you're with that group, then the china man I saw was that faggot Glenn. They ain't coming back for you."

"I don't care, Daryl needs the antibiotics that are in my damn back pack that, that shit head took from me!" I shouted getting in his face and pointing in the direction of the man with my pack.

"And why would my brother need them?" He chuckled.

"Are you completely fucking retarded? He was stabbed and now its infected! Hershel doesn't know if he'll make it, but I'll be damned if you're going to keep me here while Daryl dies!" Merle's face softened only slightly, if I wasn't used to seeing the slight changes in Daryl's expression I'd have thought Merle didn't care.

"He what?"

"Are you deaf as well as a fucktard? Daryl has been stabbed, his wound is infected and Glenn has gone without the antibiotics!" I yelled pushing Merle back.

"Well where is he?"

"You think I'm telling you lot? So you can waltz on down there take whatever you want, kill Rick and whoever else left you on top of that department store? Hell fucking no! Gimmie my pack and I'll take a car and go myself." I stalked over to the guy still holding my pack and snatched it from his grasp. I picked up my bat and tucked away my gun. I made towards a car as Merle stood shocked at what I had said. Then Thorn stepped in my way.

"I don't think you get what the Raiders do."

"I don't think you get that I don't care."

"We aren't what you seem to think we are." She said calmly.

"Let's see Raiders by definition, raid places to seize goods and destroy anything else." I snapped, I just wanted to leave. Glenn would be almost back by now.

"We don't, we go from city to city, we take supplies, we kill walkers. If a city is overrun with them we burn it to the ground. If we meet travellers along the way we try and help them out. If we meet hostiles, then we'll kill if they attack and take their things, but that's it."

"Well that's dandy, but he is way more hostile than Daryl, he set's eyes on Rick and T-Dog, he'll kill them as for Andrew, I'd hold that punk ass bitch down while he kills him."

"There weren't no Andrew in the group when I left." Merle said coming towards us.

"No he was in the place me and Daryl where emptying of walkers. He had me go one way against my better judgement, then he got stabbed. But Hershel fixed him the best he could. I shoulda killed that punk there and then."

"But you didn't." He growled out.

"No because Rick and Tyreese stopped me. Look I don't have time for this bullshit."

"Hey Merle, Thorn we got incoming walkers, man it's like a herd of them!" Merle grabbed my arm and pulled me to the hunting store.

"You all know what to do, we set?" Thorn shouted.

"Yeah it's all sorted Thorn!" Another guy shouted.

"Merle get off!"

"No you need to be kept out of harm's way so we can get those drugs back to my brother." I heard the concern in his voice and let him pull me into the hunting store. Half the group coming with and the other half going with Thorn to the candy store across the street. As I sat crouched down in the hunting store with Merle and his group I wondered if I'd make it out alive as the walkers started to come down the main road. If I didn't make it out of here who was going to get the antibiotics to Daryl? I sat staring at the walkers as they went by. Merle said something, but it was like he was far away. Then he yanked me down trying to cover my head as an explosion ripped through the street outside. My hands went to my ears to stop the ringing.

"Girl are you fucking crazy?" Merle shouted as he yanked me back to my feet. A smile formed on my face, Merle sounding just like Daryl.

"Daryl seems to think so." He cracked a smile, something that Daryl didn't do often.

"Ok you dickless fuckers let's get out there!" Merle shouted and the other guys in here got up. They quickly and efficiently cleared out the rest of the walkers that were still about. It was like a military operation everyone knew what they were doing, who had whose back and where they were supposed to be.

"Its impressive isn't it?" Thorn asked coming over to me.

"Impressive? Hell yeah, do you realise what you guys could do? You could clear the whole United States out of walkers put this country back into a working order." Thorn smiled at the idea, but it was quickly shut down by another females voice. Someone I had yet to see, but she must be the other military girl Merle referred to.

"We aren't doing that though. We clear the country of walkers then everyone will get their own little groups, communities and it'll be the living fighting the living. Some groups would be better off some would behave like savages. I hear there's a town near here. It's safe for those in it, but strangers come along, they get shot on sight or brought in and tortured for the towns amusement." I looked at the woman who had spoken. She was a few years older than me, dark brown hair cut short and cold steely eyes.

"Groups like yourself ain't all that friendly. I got attacked by you, but I was with a group that sounded a lot like what you described, though they haven't got the brains to set up somewhere they'll blow threw towns just like you and pillage, loot, rape and murder." I felt a shiver run through me, the nightmares were coming back in full force and talking about it just made me feel sick to my stomach. I looked up to see the nights sky. Shit Glenn would be back by now. I needed to get going. Everyone was reporting the all clear, Thorn and this new woman walked away not sure what to say to me. So I took my chance to go. I walked towards a car as casually as I could.

"Sugar tits now where you running off to?" His hand on my shoulder turning me round.

"Merle I need to get back." I put as much pleading in to my voice as I could without sounding pathetic.

"Well I'll be a monkey's fucking uncle, you're in love with my baby brother."

"I am not." But it sounded like a lie, I wasn't in love with him I cared about him sure. But in love with him? I barely knew him, but that wasn't true either the past few days I had spent plenty of time talking with him, that's how I spotted Merle without having actually ever having seen him.

"You keep telling yourself that princess. Spark!" I looked to see who he was calling to see the other woman coming over.

"What do you want?" she asked folding her arms.

"I need you to watch the group. Carry on as we planned, I gotta make sure my baby brother gets these antibiotics." He said slapping my pack.

"Whatever Dixon, do whatever the fuck you like. Not like you and your one hand can do much cept jerk off." I half expected Merle to blow up, but he barked out a laugh and clapped her on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine Spark, the boys listen to you. Now come on princess sugar tits you need to go play doctor and patient to my loser baby brother." He steered me from the car to a motorbike and not just any motorbike, an Indian Chief Dark Horse 2012 model. "You like motorbikes?" Merle asked as I appreciated the bike.

"Who doesn't? This is better than the Triumph Bonneville 650 he rides though that is a fine bike."

"You screwing my brother yet?" I felt my face heat up.

"What? No why,"

"You like bikes, got a badass attitude look the way you do and my baby brother isn't fucking you yet?"

"It's…we aren't …there's nothing going on between us." I flustered.

"Damn I knew he was a faggot. Come on lets go save my fagotty baby brother's ass so I can kick him in to touch for being a fag." He barked out another laugh and climbed on the Dark Horse I got on behind wrapping my arms loosely round Merle my nose wrinkling at the smell emanating from his body.

"Erm Merle you can drive this with one hand right?" I asked just as he was about to start it.

"You may have a point sugar tits, Thorn usual drives it and I sit behind her." I was so not about to let him drive then.

"Right off I'll drive it, plus I know where I'm going." We changed places and Merle had no qualms in wrapping his arm around me resting his head next to mine. I cringed inwardly and set off. There were roamers dotted about some seemed to be heading to Macon and some towards the prison almost as if they could sense there were living people there. I slowed as I came towards the fence the sun was up fully by now and I could see all the walkers that had gathered there.

"Shit I haven't got a damn radio with me, it was in the car."

"You lot are staying in there?" Merle asked surprised.

"Yeah we've cleared some of it out probably still walkers in some parts, but we'll clear it sooner or later. But right now we need to figure out how to get in, I only have my bat seen as I lost the crowbar somewhere back in Macon." But then I noticed some people, I couldn't see who from where I was, but they were trying to lead the walkers away from the gate entrance and it was working. "Looks like you were wrong Dixon." I smirked.

"Well a nice piece of ass like yours I guess even I'd come back for you." I rolled my eyes and the second the gate started to open I sped forward Merle holding on again. The gates closed and then everyone was there.

"Jamie!"

"Thank god you're alive!"

"Did you get the meds?"

"Jesus its Merle!" Glenn shouted.

"Hey china man, miss me?" I elbowed merle.

"You're a guest be nice." I chided. Then I turned serious. "How is he?" I asked Rick.

"He's doing fine Jamie, though he was ready to kill somebody last night, Hershel had to fix his stitches this morning." He laughed.

"Why did something happen?"

"He heard us talking when Glenn came back."

"He got himself out of bed and to the hallway ready to go look for you." Glenn added. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks at the thought of Daryl worried about me.

"Right well shall we go give Daryl his antibiotics?" I asked looking at Hershel, I turned to motion Merle, but he'd disappeared. "Where the fuck is that asshole?" I shook my head and followed Hershel.

"Jamie what happened?" Rick asked concerned.

"Some guy grabbed me, that still hasn't been explained. I fought free when I realised that I still had the antibiotics. Then outta nowhere this woman Thorn and some guys grab me, I ended up fighting with Thorn, till I saw a guy that seemed familiar. We ended up on the floor and she grabbed my bat, choked me out. Then I remembered the guy was Merle. They call themselves the Raiders, they collect supplies help groups out when they can and kill groups like the one I use to be with. And kill walkers as they go." Rick and Tyreese seemed mighty impressed, but there were at least three ex-military with them, Thorn and Spark and Merle's a veteran or so Daryl had told me so it didn't expect any less from them really. The second I walked into the cell block Caleb threw himself at me.

"JAMIE you're alive! I knew you'd come back for me and Daryl." I hugged him tight.

"I know sweetie, no matter where I end up I'll always come back. You behaved yourself?"

"Yeah I stayed with Daryl last night." He smiled as I put him on his feet and he grabbed my hand in his little one.

"Jamie?" I smiled sheepishly as I came into view of Daryl who had called out my name and was trying to sit up.

"Daryl," Hershel started.

"Daryl lay your sorry ass back down before you pull out more of your stitches." I scolded and pushed him down.

"You alright? Did they do anything?" I smiled, I knew he had pretty much guessed what had happened with the other group so his concern made sense.

"I'm fine, but I got one hell of a surprise for you, but he calls me," I stopped what I was saying as the man I was talking about came running into the cell block carrying a body, blood was everywhere.

"SOMEBODY GET ME SOME FUCKING HELP!"

A/N: Oh no what's happened? How will the group react to Merle being back after the excitement of Jamie getting back has died down? Will Jamie and Daryl ever get together? Where is this town that Spark spoke of? Thanks again to everyone that reviewed and subscribed. Also major thanks to Soulofthereaper, for the use of the raiders and her OC Spark, Thorn belongs to Krazy 13 thanks for letting me have her :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I just wanted to warn you that some language used in this chapter some readers may find offensive. I by no means am racist or homophobic however the character Merle Dixon is and I felt to write his character any other way wouldn't do him justice. So I apologise and hope this doesn't stop you from reading.**

"Dear god!" Hershel shouted running forward taking Susie's limp body from Merle.

"Merle where's Rachel? Her twin?" I asked deathly calm stepping towards the hallway, but Merle grabbed my arm smearing little Susie's blood on all over me.

"You don't want to go down there." I look at him and even he is pale, I hated to think of what state that little girl's body must be in. But I needed to see, we needed to get Donna and Alan. We needed to get the fucker that did this.

"What the hell did you do to them!" Rick roared at Merle shoving him. I stepped between them pushing Rick back.

"Rick use your damn head, he didn't do it. Merle who did this? Did you see?"

"I know who did this," Lori states as she made her way into the cell block. "That murderer Dexter!" She points her hand at the man in question.

"Lady that's crazy talk!" He exclaims, Lori just screamed at him calling him a murder, a psycho on and on riling everybody up. Rick tried to calm her as Merle collected himself from being accused of killing a child, I can see the shock begin to turn to anger. Lori is still screeching, my head feels like it's about to explode, Caleb clings to my leg, he was upset and scared his eyes never leaving the cell to which Hershel had taken little Susie. I can't take the screaming anymore.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Suddenly the cell block is deathly quiet except for Hershel as he works over little Susie's body. "Lori did you see Dexter do it?" She shakes her head, no, but then begins to go again, I hold my hand up to shut her up. "Ok so Dexter more than likely didn't do it. We can't just go accusing people."

"Thanks." Dexter says nodding his head at me.

"Welcome, Merle?" Though I had a creeping suspicion I knew who'd done this.

"I didn't see it happen, but I saw a guy leave, middle aged, glasses," That was all Rick and I needed to know as we both looked at each other and moved at the same time.

"I'll check the exorcise yard!" he shouted as I shouted,

"I'll check the library!" I blasted down the hallway in a blind rage. I should have done something before I left for Macon, I should've warned Donna and Alan, I should've put a stop to him there and then. I was so lost in my anger that I didn't see him step out from a row of book cases. The next thing I knew I was on the floor Thomas's hands wrapped around my neck as he smashed my head into the floor.

"You dirty little bitch! Filthy slut! Time to take your medicine you fucking whore!" I stopped trying to get his hands from my throat and started to punch him in the head knocking his glasses off. His weight was suddenly gone as Merle yanked him from me. I jumped to my feet and took Thomas down. He pulled out a knife and slashed at me trying to get my face, but I blocked with my arm. I felt the skin on my right forearm split like a banana peel, blood flowing freely. I punched him again feeling my knuckles crunch with amount of force I put into it. His jaw sagged as Merle pulled me from him. Merle only had one hand, but it didn't make him weak.

"Jamie come off you need to fix that arm." My struggling against Merle only stopped as Rick flew into the room taking up my position on top of Thomas and proceeding to punch him repeatedly. Merle was pressing a rag to my arm as we both just looked on. I knew I should put a stop to it, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Rick…stop." I said seeing Thomas's face resembling tenderised meat. But still neither Merle or I made to stop it. Tyreese and Axel soon arrived and pulled Rick from Thomas as Alan stood in the doorway. Tyreese calmed Rick as Axel came over to try and help with my arm. Alan came in and that's when I noticed the gun. He pointed it straight at Thomas and I waited with baited breath for the gun to go off, but Alan slowly lowered the gun.

"No. We won't end your life….like you ended my babies." Alan choked out. "No we'll give you to the walkers."

"Merle I'll be ok, help Axel take that piece of meat out." Merle let go of my arm making sure I had hold of the rag first and grabbed Thomas as I kept my arm elevated though it wasn't doing much to stop the flow of blood. Rick, Tyreese, Alan and myself followed them out to the exorcise yard, a few others coming to see what was happening as Axel and Merle threw Thomas to the walkers. We stood and watched as the walkers tore into him, ripping his flesh from his body. Alan stood gun in hand. I knew he wouldn't shift until Thomas rose as a walker and he could kill him.

"Jamie come on let's get you to Hershel and Maggie." Rick said softly, steering me from the fencing his hand on my shoulder.

After Hershel had done all he could for Susie he stitched my arm up and wrapped it before checking my head out.

"It looks like you might have a concussion, you're going to need someone to make sure you stay awake or wakes you every hour or so." I nodded.

"Thanks Hershel, is Susie?"

"I don't know Jamie, Merle acted fast and I've done all I can, it's up to her now." He sighed. I walked from the cell Hershel had set up as a makeshift infirmary.

"How's that arm sugar tits?" Merle asked as I walked into my cell.

"Just peachy." He stopped me in my tracks.

"Let me give you a little piece of advice Princess. If you were meant to stop it from happening you would have. But you didn't so it wasn't meant to be. Don't blame yourself, it won't change what's happened." I looked at him my eyebrow quirked I guess this was another side to Merle.

"Wow how profound of you."

"I have my moments sugar tits." I couldn't help, but smile as that other side of him quickly vanished. Merle was easy to get on with once you over looked the sexist and racist remarks. He leaned against the opening of my cell.

"You want to move? I need to change my clothes are covered in blood."

"I don't mind you go right ahead." By the teasing tone to his voice I knew he expected me to kick up a fuss. So instead I kicked off my boots, peeled off my combats and my shirt leaving me in just my underwear. I heard Merle cough and his footsteps as he walked away. Well I'll be damned he was all embarrassed. I put on clean clothes as quickly and carefully as I could, trying to limit movement to my damaged arm. Then I strolled into Daryl's cell I wanted to see him now everything had calmed down. He was propped up on his pillows glaring at the wall in front of him.

"How you feeling?" I asked his cobalt eyes shifting to rest on me.

"Are you insane? He could have fucking killed you!" He snapped. I raised my bandaged right arm.

"Well it's a good job he only managed to slash my arm then isn't it?" I shot back. I suddenly wondered what I was actually doing in here putting up with his attitude. I turned on my heel and made to leave.

"Jamie!" I slowly turned back to him my face blank. "Thanks." His words threw me as yet again he was being a total jerk off one second and calm the next.

"What for?"

"Antibiotics, finding my brother." He replied awkwardly.

"Yeah you won't be thanking her soon you little faggot!" Merle barked coming into the cell. "They leave me for dead on top of that department store, your brother, your own flesh and blood and you don't do anything? You get your sorry ass shanked by some fucking nigger and the icing on the cake? You actually are a fag, a puff, a giant fucking pansy. Aww what's wrong Princess fag? Truth hurt?" I was going to leave and let them go at it, but I couldn't let Merle just rip into Daryl like this.

"Merle…"

"You disgust me faggot! She's got more balls than you have and I can tell you she is all woman!" I flushed pink maybe stripping off like I had wasn't a great idea.

"Come on Merle back off." I said stepping in between him and Daryl who was glaring up at him from the bed.

"Got her fighting your battles too you damn pussy!" He spat and I slapped him.

"I am not fighting his battles, I'm stopping you from being a complete fucking asshole! If I knew you'd be like this I'd have left you back in Macon."

"Like hell you would you crazy fucking bitch!" I turned looking at Daryl in shock, I took in a deep breath mustering as much dignity as I could.

"Well fuck you too, I'm a take my crazy ass out of here you can sort your own fagotty ass self out!" I snapped and left heading to the exorcise yard.

~Daryl~

I watched her walk away feeling like the biggest fucking prick in the universe. She'd stood there and listened to Merle insult me for as long as she could. I saw her getting annoyed, then angry and when she sticks up for me, defends my sorry ass I lash out at her. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"You baby brother are a moron you fucking fag." Merle said his lip curled up in disgust.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shot back at him.

"I don't go for all this mushy bull crap, but damn can't you see what's in front of you? When she realised that she still had those antibiotics she flipped would have run all the way back here to get them to you if we hadn't of grabbed her. Then Mark pulled the pack from her and she exploded. Now why do you think that?"

"Simple cos she's fucking crazy!" But I knew that wasn't true and I just made myself feel lower than I already did.

"No you fucking dumb ass little shit, she's in fucking love with you! You no good ungrateful snivelling prick." That knocked me for six, but I knew she cared, but in love with me a no good red neck?

"That's a load of bullshit."

"Why's that because you're just as big an asshole as I am? That you're a fag? Or because you just don't see what a girl like her sees in you? A fagotty ass prick with balls the size of peanuts!"

"I ain't a damn fag! And Jamie wouldn't be alive if I hadn't saved her crazy ass three times now!" I shouted holding three fingers up to stress my point.

"So fucking what? Seems to me she saved your worthless ass almost as much. And at least she's grateful." I knew this would go on for hours it wasn't often Merle liked anyone, but when he did, he looked out for them and tended to get like this.

"Daryl…" I looked behind my brother to see Caleb.

"What do you want kid?" Merle reached out and slapped me upside the head,

"Hey there little man, he meant to say what's wrong?" The kid looked to be struggling with something.

"I saw Jamie crying, Maggie asked what was wrong, but she just stormed off and climbed up the guard tower. Daryl why is Jamie crying? Jamie hasn't cried since Garth and Carol." As if I couldn't feel shitter than I already did, this kid just made it happen. But what the hell could I do? I couldn't say I liked her back? Hell I could, but I couldn't walk to her even if I wanted to. Besides it's her fault. If she'd…oh who was I kidding? If she didn't do the things she did then she wouldn't be Jamie.

"That's my fault little man. I said some things I didn't mean." I sighed reaching out and ruffling his hair, but he just pulls away.

"Why say it then? Jamie doesn't say things she doesn't mean. Jamie's always nice to you! Why can't you be nice to her?" He half shouted. I smiled to myself, he was so angry all because I had upset Jamie.

"Hey come on little man, leave my brother to stew in his own mess. You can show me around." Merle sent me a glare as Caleb's attention quickly turned to my brother.

"Ok c'mon." He smiled motioning him from my cell.

"Nice one Dixon shove her out of your life too." I snapped at myself. God damn why did I have to be such a prick? I punched the wall in my anger, but all that served was to hurt my fucking knuckles. I needed to talk to her away from everyone else. On top of that guard tower was a good place, but I wasn't sure I could make it. I sat up feeling my stitches pull, but they didn't give. Now all I had to do was stand and get to the guard tower. Easier said than done. 10 agonising minutes later, my side felt like it was on fire, but I was at the base of the guard tower. It had quickly spread that I must be the reason for Jamie being upset so everyone left me to it as I crossed the yard. I pulled myself up rung by rung. I was a foot away from the landing when it occurred to me she might not be up here and that those fuckers down there wouldn't have told me if she had come down.

"Jamie?" I shouted praying I hadn't done all this to find she wasn't there.

"The fuck do you want?" She snapped, but then there was movement and her head popped over the side. "Daryl! And you say I'm fucking crazy? You're going to seriously hurt yourself!" She shouted trying to be angry, but she couldn't hide the concern in her voice. She helped me up onto the landing.

"You have any idea how fucking hard this was?" Her eyes darkened.

"I never asked you to come up here, I came up here to get away from you!" She snapped. "I don't know why I bother with you! You're a complete ass to me 90% of the time!" I looked anywhere but at her.

"I know."

"I helped look after you for three days, fed you, brought you water, hell I helped bathe you! I drive all the way to Macon, just to get some antibiotics for you and bring your, racist and sexist brother back. After been attacked by his fucking group and all I get is a fuck you crazy bitch?" She growled pacing past me as I lean against the side of the towers hut. I didn't know what to say as she continued to pace. So I take action instead. I catch hold of her wrist as she goes by and pull her to me. "What the hell are you," I crash my lips down on hers hoping I've done the right thing.

**A/N: How will Jamie respond? Have the group finally found peace and safety? What will Donna and Alan do now they've lost one and possibly both their daughters are the other inmates trustworthy? As always thank you to all that have reviewed and my many new subscribers as well as everyone has been with this story so far :D**


	13. Chapter 13

I hurried down the hallway keeping my head down as I felt the tears spill over. keeping my head down as i I hated Daryl for making me cry, it was pathetic. I have never cried over a man, especially one as ungrateful and hostile as that son of a bitch. I hated the fact that I cared about him and I hated the fact that it made me feel like this.

"Jamie is everything alright?" Maggie asked trying to stop me as I jogged out into the exorcise yard. I shrugged her off.

"Just leave me." I saw the guard tower and made for that. I'd be high up away from everyone, Merle to unhealthy to get up here and Daryl was to hurt to get up here which suited me just fine. All alone up here with my thoughts I quickly stopped my tears. Dad always said crying never got you anywhere. Suck it up and move on he always said. So that's what I was trying to do.

"Jamie?" What in the gods name was that no good red neck doing up here.

"The fuck do you want?" I snapped. Wait Daryl was injured and climbing all the way up here, was he out of his damn mind? What if he hurt himself? I scrambled over to the hatch and looked over seeing him struggling trying to climb up what must be at least 60ft. "Daryl! And you say I'm fucking crazy? You're going to seriously hurt yourself!" I shouted at him, but I couldn't be angry I was more concerned with if he had pulled out his stitches.

"You have any idea how fucking hard this was?" Was his reply, which brought my anger at him straight back.

"I never asked you to come up here, I came up here to get away from you!" I snapped. "I don't know why I bother with you! You're a complete ass to me 90% of the time!" He wouldn't look at me, well I was glad that he felt guilty, but know I had started I wasn't going to stop.

"I know." I barely heard him.

"I helped look after you for three days, fed you, brought you water, hell I helped bathe you! I drive all the way to Macon, just to get some antibiotics for you and bring your, racist and sexist brother back. After been attacked by his fucking group and all I get is a fuck you crazy bitch?" I growled starting to pace as he leaned against the hut looking exhausted. I was trying to get my words together to say how angry and upset I was, but he suddenly grabbed my wrist. "What the hell are you," Were the only words I got out before he pulled me into him smashing his lips against mine. I felt my body relax even though my head was screaming at me to get him off. Eventually I got control pushing him back and slapping him hard. "What gives you the right? What you think kissing me is going to make it all go away? That I'll just forget about how much of complete and total prick you've been to me? News flash, this isn't the movies! Things don't work like that in the real world…" But I ran out of steam fairly quickly with the way he was looking at me and the chills running through me. The way my lips were still tingling. I pushed up against him and this time I kissed him back. Attacking his lips with mine hungrily as his arms slipped round my waist a hand on my lower back pushing me into him as close as we could get to each other with our clothes on.

"I hate you so fucking much!" I got out as I pulled away to breath.

"I hate you too, I hate how you can make me feel like the biggest prick that ever lived." He said back resting his forehead against mine.

"I hate how much I've come to care about you." He laughed and I pulled away from him.

"No," He said pulling me back. "I wasn't laughing at you Jamie, I was laughing as that is exactly how I feel about you to. God when Glenn came back without you all I could think about was that other group and what they had done to you. And what if this group was the same, you'd gone because of me. I thought it was just to prove a point, but,"

"It was because I couldn't stand the thought of you dead. I was ready to kill every one of them when they tried to stop me from leaving. Hell I'd have killed Merle if he'd tried to stop me. But I guess he kinda hit the nail on the head."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"He said and I quote, 'Well I'll be a monkey's fucking uncle, you're in love with my baby brother' unquote and I denied it at first and I still don't know if that's what it is, but I care about you a hell of a lot. I just don't get you though. One moment you're fine, like on the farm with the Randall thing, after Carol turned you held me while I cried. But then you hurl abuse at me, treat me like crap and are ungrateful when I help you." He looked around for a long time his eyes finally settling on mine.

"I don't do feelings, but you…you're feisty, independent, no nonsense, hell you get on with my brother and you're…beautiful. I just don't get what you see in a short tempered, bad mouthed, no hope red neck like me." I smiled softly and pressed me lips to his.

"Because even though you're a bad tempered, bad mouthed, red neck you're a good man Daryl Dixon. You've saved me god knows how many times. You were there for me when I had my little break down after Carol turned. And the most important thing to me right now is how Caleb looks up to you and how good you are with him. Why wouldn't I… love you?"

"Ok enough sappy bullshit, Merle already thinks I'm a fag." Daryl grumbled, but I couldn't help but smile kissing him quickly again.

"Deal, but we both know you're not a fag." I heard noises from the exorcise yard. "What is that?" I started to pull away.

"Nope," He pulled me back kissing the side of my neck. I started to get back into it when.

"Get out!" I heard the voice shout from the yard below.

"No Daryl who is that?" He let go this time following me to the railing to look down below us. Dexter and Andrew were down there, they had guns, but how? Mine had been moved, locked up so that only Rick and I could get to them. They were backing the group up, it looked like Rick and Tyreese were trying to reason with them.

"Daryl do you know how to use my CheyTac?" He looked at me confused.

"Well yeah, but it ain't going to do a lot of good seen as it's in your truck." I shook my head and went into the hut, quickly pulling out my case and unlocking it.

"I moved it up here the other day. No point having it on the ground, up here is a better place for it." I told him as I quickly assembled it then past it to him.

"Well what are you doing?" He asked taking the CheyTac from me.

"Doing what I do best, being a crazy ass bitch." I smirked and headed for the ladders before Daryl could stop me. Merle had pointed out I hadn't killed Andrew, well I was about to change that. I had already said I had no qualms in taking a life. In the Army you didn't have time to think of the moral consequences, it was kill or be killed. These two were threatening the life of my group, my friends, people who in this world could be seen as family, people I could rely on. And that didn't fly well with me. I had both my knife and hand gun with me as I quietly descended the ladder. I was quickly within ear shot of the conversation.

"Now I don't mind the military girl and the red necks staying they could be mighty help full now this place has been opened up, but the rest of you especially you and that bitch of yours have out stayed your welcome, so get out of my house." Dexter barked. Well I guess I should be flattered, but they were both going to die if they didn't stop pointing those assault rifles at Rick and the others. Rick and Merle were the first to notice me, though neither gave me away.

"Come on Dexter we can talk about this there is plenty of room here for all of us." Rick tried.

"Yeah Dex, Rick is right brother, there ain't no need for this hostility. Just let's put the guns away and talk." Axle added.

"Well if you're with them you can go to." Andrew was skittish as he kept waving the gun he had around to point at different people. Tyreese noticed me then and his eyes went wide.

"Jamie! Behind you!" I dropped and rolled to the side on instinct as walkers spilled from a door that had previously been locked. Daryl started unloading my CheyTac from atop the guard tower as I scrambled back from the walkers Merle yanking me to my feet.

"That was fucking close sugar tits."

"Dexter we need to work together to get these walkers or we'll all be killed!" Rick shouted. Dexter nodded both him and Andrew turning to face the walkers. "Lori get the kids inside!" Andrew was just a few feet in front of me. I just needed him to turn and see what was coming. I couldn't shoot him in the back, it was cowardly and I was no coward. He turned and saw I had the gun pointed at his head, he opened his mouth to either beg for mercy or shout for help, but I didn't give him the chance just pulled the trigger. A hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Nice one, if you hadn't I'd have got him later." Merle said. I went back to shooting walkers and that's when I noticed that Dexter was nowhere to be seen.

"Is that the last of them Rick?"

"Yeah Jamie," he walked over to me, stopping and looking at someone on the floor, Dexter and then stepped to me. "Thanks for taking down that problem."

"Welcome, nice shooting." I nodded towards Dexter's body showing I knew he had done it. "Guess we need to start on clean up." I said making to move.

"No Jamie, you take Merle," Rick started.

"I'll go to." Alan said coming forward.

"Are you sure Alan?"

"Yeah Rick, I need to keep busy." He sighed, wringing his hands.

"Ok Jamie, take Alan and Merle check the perimeter for any roamers and take'em down."

"You got it Rick, and someone might want to help Daryl down from the guard tower, unless he can get himself down." I motioned Merle over and we set off.

"So what did my fag brother have to say for himself?" Merle asked after a while.

"We sorted things out, we're on the same page now." He looked at me as I said it and I couldn't help the little flush of pink that creeped on to my cheeks as he stared at me.

"You screwed him didn't you?" He laughed. I punched him on the arm.

"No I didn't, though who knows what would have happened if Dexter hadn't have tried to chuck us out." He smirked and patted me on the back. "Alan stay close ok?" I turned to him as he lagged behind. He nodded and picked up his pace soon getting in front of us. "I can't begin to imagine what him and Donna are going through right now."

"I know." Were Merle's only words. Alan was leaning down to look at a walker.

"Alan don't do that, it's dangerous." The walker lurched forward, but Alan moved and shot it. Merle and myself held still waiting to see if it would attract anymore, but it didn't.

"Alan use the pipe Tyreese gave you, we don't need to get trapped by a group of walkers.

"Sorry Jamie." He sighed dejectedly. "Oh hey what's in here?" I turn to see what Alan was referring to just as he opened the door.

"No ALAN!" But a walker pushes through grabbing Alan. I grab a hold of Alan and pull as Merle tries to shut the door. But all the pulling succeeds in doing is ripping the walkers upper body away from its legs. Merle slams the door shut as the walker takes hold of Alan's leg sinking its teeth in deep. Merle sticks his knife in its head as Alan drops to the floor.

"Oh god my leg! I'm dying! I can feel it, the infection!"

"Alan, shit, you aren't you're going to live you hear me!" I shouted over him. I pulled out my belt tightening it above the wound fashioning it into a tourniquet.

"I heard someone suggest cutting off the limb that's infected can stop them from turning." Merle hollered over both of us.

"But I haven't got anything to do that with!"

"Grab him and we'll have to take him to the others!" We pulled him up and positioned him between us and tried to run as quick as we could.

"RICK! Somebody get Hershel!" I shouted as they came into view.

"Jamie, what's happened?" I was so out of breath, but not as bad as Merle who looked ready to keel over.

"He opened a door…a walker…bit him…Merle says…amputate the leg!" I spat out. Rick paled slightly then his face changed to one of resolve. That's when I noticed the axe in his hands.

"Tyreese, Axle hold him down." The guys moved to hold him down, Merle pulling me back. My eyes fixed on Rick and the axe as he raised it above his head.

**A/N: Will Rick amputate Alan's leg or wait for Hershel? Will Alan live or turn? Are Jamie and Daryl finally together? As always thank you to everyone who has reviewed and subscribed :D**


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes followed the axe as it sailed downwards with all Rick's might, it crunching into Alan's leg and hitting bone. I couldn't take my eyes away as Rick wriggled it free and struck again, hacking at muscle and bone. Trying to take his leg as quickly as he could. Each blow reverberating through my body. Alan's screams piercing my ears before he passed out.

"We've got to stop the blood!" Tyreese shouted as he moved his weight from Alan.

"Tighten my belt on it!" I shouted focusing on what was really happening. Hershel came jogging out.

"What in God's name is going on here? What have you done to him?" He demanded.

"He was bitten Hershel, Merle and I figure seen as we're all infected and it's the bite that kills us if we take his leg then we could stop him from turning." I told Hershel.

"Rick cut his leg off." Axel simply said.

"I thought we could save him, I thought I could help him, but I can't stop the bleeding. I've tied off his leg…I don't know what else to do. He's still going to die." Rick sounded so defeated.

"You've done this all wrong. What the hell were you thinking? Axel come here. It's not horse hair, but it'll do." At first I didn't get what he was doing and as he took a knife to Axel's hair, but I quickly caught on.

"What we just did with the belt was temporary, to slow it. With Axel's hair Hershel's going to stop it by tying off his arteries."

"Exactly Jamie. You guys had the right idea, but you weren't quite there. If he hasn't lost too much blood…he may live. Axel's hair is coarse enough that it won't slide off because of the blood. If I can stop the movement of the blood, it'll coagulate enough to close the artery a little on its own or at least help hold the hair on it, which will be pinching it shut. We've got to get him inside, clean the wound before it's infected." The four men picked up Alan and took him quickly inside leaving me and Merle stood outside.

"Well I guess it's never a dull day with you sugar tits."

"Bite me Merle."

"Any place you want tutsi." He laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Can't take it all too serious otherwise you'll go crazy."

"I know, but we should have made him stay put…Hey is that Daryl sat over there." I asked noticing something slumped at the base of the guard tower. I jogged over Merle behind me complaining that I run too much. "Oh Daryl what the hell, why didn't you wait for someone to help you down?"

"I don't need no damn help." I rolled my eyes at the attitude again.

"Well I guess you'll be ok if me and Merle go back inside, see how Alan's doing won't you?" I said turning away from him.

"You mean to say you had me run over here for nothing?" Merle wheezed. "You fag Daryl."

"Shit ok, help me." He held out his arms for me and Merle to help him up.

"Ya know Merle I didn't hear that magic word, did you?" Merle shook his head laughing up a storm.

"Man she'll have you pussy whipped in no time! But Jamie you're right I didn't hear that magic word." He laughed again staring down at his 'baby' brother.

"Alright you fucking prick. Jamie_ please_ help me up." I smiled pleased with myself and grabbed an arm.

"Merle you gunna stand there with your thumb up your ass or you gunna help me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now whose pussy whipped brother?" Daryl cracked a smile and I felt butterflies in my stomach quickly turning my face away from him so he didn't see the goofy smile on my face. Chris and Julie came out just as we were heading in.

"You two going to help clear out the yard?" I asked.

"No why should we?" Chris snapped.

"Hey don't take that tone with her, you little prick." Daryl snapped. Merle letting go of him and getting in Chris's face, Julie stepping back afraid.

"You're going to watch your mouth you little shit, or I'll watch it for you. You're going to go help Dale and the others clear out these bodies. When I come back out if you aren't helping I'm going to beat the snot out of you ya little punk." Merle snarled at him.

"He didn't mean it, did you Chris. We'll help Mr, we will." Julie said her eyes pleading.

"Merle stop scaring the kids. Tyreese won't appreciate you threatening his daughter's boyfriend." I smiled at Julie, she smiled back tentatively and pulled Chris away.

I left Merle with Daryl as Hershel checked Daryl over and headed back outside to help the others.

"Jamie, you should be resting." Rick scolded.

"I can rest when I'm dead. Right now we have things to do."

We spent all week cleaning up the exorcise yard and checking through A Block that Andrew had left open. We found the armoury and a new cell block as well as the infirmary. I was out in the yard trying to help Hershel, Maggie and Beth as they instructed me, Glenn, Rick, Tyreese and Axel how to farm.

"We really are very lucky just how fertile this soil is. We can become pretty self-sufficient here when it comes to vegetables and perhaps some fruit." It was a good thing really that Glenn had grabbed lots of different seeds from Wal-Mart. As I was watching Hershel work I became aware of some of the walkers moving away from the fence. I stopped what I was doing and started for the fence.

"Jamie where are you going?" Tyreese shouted. But him and Rick both followed after me when I didn't reply. I couldn't see past all the walkers so I climbed up the fence some and that's when I saw four people coming towards us. Well I say four two looked like walkers with chains connecting them to one of the figures.

"What should we do?" I turned to Rick.

"The riot gear?" Tyreese suggested.

"We haven't got time, we'll have to take as many down as we can with the guns we have. Glenn get us some more guns!" Glenn took off inside as we worked on opening the gates. As Rick and Tyreese started to open the last gate I started popping off rounds taking down the closest walkers. As a path started to clear the two new arrivals made it closer I realised who one was.

"ANDREA!"

"Jamie?" She pushed away from her companion, we'd cleared a big enough space and I threw my arms round her. I wasn't exactly close to Andrea, but just seeing a face I knew again in the world we lived in was just amazing. We pulled them in and slammed the gates closed as quickly as possible.

"Oh god Andrea if I knew you alive, I would never have left without you."

"It's ok, at first I was pretty fucking pissed at you all, but I knew how it looked. And I can't say I blame you, I would have done the same." She hugged me this time. "I'm glad I've found you all again." I turned just as Rick asked the new comer.

"You can stay, but they have to go."

"Oh them?" The woman turned taking her katana and slicing the heads off the two walkers she had chained to her. "I don't need them anymore."

"We'll need to take your weapons too." Rick said. The woman shook off her hood. She was a black woman about my age, her hair was long and wavy. Her face was stern and she had an air of danger to her.

"Fine." She handed them over.

"That isn't necessary Rick, Michonne isn't dangerous. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

"I know and for that I'm thankful, but we can't be too careful anymore."

"Andrea? Oh thank god you're alive!" Dale shouted coming out and towards her. It was such a tender moment between the two. I never knew they were so close. All the hostility between them on the farm had gone. I backed up and headed into the cell block to tell Lori, Carl, Caleb and Daryl that Andrea was here and alive.

"Hey Lori, Andrea's here."

"She's what?" She asked waddling out of her cell Carl and Caleb hot on her heels.

"Alive and here, she came with some woman named Michonne."

"Oh god this is great! It's amazing she's still alive let alone made her way back to us!" Carl grabbed Lori's hand and pulled her from the room Caleb running after them giddy with excitement.

"So she's alive? I should have gone back for her." Daryl said coming from his cell. He was still in a fair amount of pain so he was staying inside most of the time.

"Wouldn't have done you any good. By the time you suggested it she'd have been long gone. She wouldn't have stuck round the farm to be eaten by those walkers." I said walking to his side. He turned his head down to me so I leaned up and kissed him.

"Guess you're right." There was a moan from the cell we'd moved Alan to. At first I wondered if he changed. Daryl ducked into his cell pulling out his hunting knife as I pulled my gun from my waist band.

"Is s-s-somebody there?" So he hadn't turned. I tucked my gun away and hurried to his room.

"You ok Alan? Can I get you something?" Donna had been spending her time hiding in the library. She hadn't even visited Susie who was showing signs of waking up. Lori was worried, but Donna wouldn't let us fuss round her.

"I need you to look after my baby girl."

"Alan what are you talking about? I don't need to look after Susie, you and Donna are going to do that." He shook his head.

"I'm dying Jamie, I can feel it. You, you and Daryl look after my Susie." His voice was getting weaker. I put my hand to his neck finding his pulse. It was slow and weak.

"Daryl get Donna." I shooed him out and ran to the yard.

"I think Alan's dying! Hershel his pulse his weak and he keeps asking me to take care of Susie." Rick, Tyreese and Hershel followed me back inside finding Daryl stood in Alan's door way. "Daryl where's Donna?"

"She wouldn't come. I sent Maggie and Glenn to keep an eye on her. Just in case." I nodded.

"Jamie?" Alan called for me again. Hershel stepped away shaking his head. I was right Alan was dying and there was nothing we could do about it. Tears pricked my eyes as I stepped to his side crouching down and taking his hand.

"I'm here Alan." I hardly got to know the man, but losing him was already hurting. So few people left in the world and we were going to be one less. He motioned for me to come closer.

"Promise me you and Daryl will take care of Susie. Donna can't cope. Please just promise me." He whispered. I swallowed and let out a breath.

"Of course I will. I'll look after her just like I do Caleb." I assured him.

"That's all I ask. I know she'll be safe with you and Daryl…." His eyes closed and he took a breath, it slowly expelling from his body. A dying request before his last breath.

**A/N: Oh no poor Alan! Will Susie make it? And how will the group respond to Michonne? Thanks for the reviews and all my new subscribers :D**


	15. Chapter 15

The past few nights I'd cried. It was stupid. We were all going to die one by one. Whether by illness, or accident or from being bitten. So why I was so affected by Alan's death I didn't know. I did know why I was angry at Donna though. How dare she take her own life? The day after Alan passed we found her in the library she'd hung herself. Now little Susie was all alone. She'd woken briefly not long after her mother, Donna had been found. Hershel had managed to get her to eat a little and take some water before she drifted out of consciousness again. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. So I got up and walked out of my cell. I walked down into A block no one had moved down here yet, I think everyone was kind of waiting for something bad to happen again so they preferred to stay close together. And that's when I heard them. Julie and Chris.

"How are we going to do it?" Julie said.

"We'll pull the trigger at the same time, but only if you're sure though."

"Of course I am Chris. I don't wanna live like this anymore. This isn't really living. We're just waiting to die. Like Rick said we're all infected just waiting to die and become one of them." Julie said calm as anything. There was no way I was allowing this to happen, enough lives had been lost. I pushed into the room.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted, but I was a fraction to late as Chris pulled the trigger shooting Julie. "NO!" I dropped to her side. "You fucking idiot! Get HERSHEL!" But he just sat there rocking backwards and forwards. "Julie stay with me!" I cried grabbing the blanket they had been sitting on and holding it to her wound as Tyreese burst into the room.

"No. No. No Julie!" He pulled her from my arms into his as her eyes closed Rick rushing into the room.

"Tyreese? Jamie?" I just shook my head.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Chris whispered.

"What did you do? **What did you do to my little girl?**" I sat there in shock. If I had only walked straight in I could have stopped this.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be together **forever**. Fire at the same time. It was **going** to work. Together forever. I just pulled the trigger to fast…faster than her. Supposed to be at the **same time**. We were going to be together forever. Now I'm all alone…what have I done? Supposed to **fire** at the same time." Chris was going into shock his voice was empty. What if it was because I had walked in? No if I hadn't have walked in they'd both be dead.

"Come back to me baby. I don't care how…just come back to me. **Come back**." Tyreese sobbed holding on to Julie tightly.

"You don't want that Tyreese, you don't want her to be one of those things." Rick said, but I knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

"**Shut up! You don't know what you're fucking talking about! She has to come back to me! She has to!**" Tyreese shouted brandishing his gun in Rick's direction.

"Tyreese he didn't mean it. Just…" but I didn't finish as Julie suddenly made a noise. Her body lurched upwards. Her mouth opening to bite Tyreese. I drew my gun, but I couldn't shoot without hitting Tyreese too.

"Julie honey…" he grabbed her face holding her back as her mouth worked to bite him. "It's me! It's your father!" But all she did was grunt. It was heart wrenching how much Tyreese wanted his little girl back, the hope in his voice.

"Tyreese…get her head up so I get a clear **shot**!" I froze not knowing what to do.

"Don't you pull that goddamn trigger! This is my baby girl! She's ok let me talk with her! We've never tried that! We've never even tried to reason with them. Maybe…if I talk to her long enough, she'll begin to understand again. If she starts to understand and then she…then my baby girl won't be dead anymore." I understood what he was saying and why he was saying it. I felt for him I really did, but Julie was gone.

"Tyreese she's gone." I told him softly.

"No she isn't!" He shouted. I didn't even see Chris move I only heard the gunshot and saw Julie's head slump. Tyreese froze holding Julie's body then he flipped. Dropping Julie and lunging at Chris.

"YOU! I'll kill you!" he shouted knocking Chris to the floor and wrapping his hands around his throat.

"Tyreese! No!" Rick and I both shouted. Tyreese turned his head glaring at Rick. Rick just stood there and didn't try to stop it. I pushed forward and grabbed Tyreese's arm.

"Tyreese stop this! Don't do this!" He shoved me and I wondered why Chris hadn't tried to get free as I hit the floor.

"Stop just stop. He's dead, Tyreese you killed him." Rick was right, Tyreese had crushed his throat, strangled the life out of him. I looked up seeing Daryl and Merle in the door way.

"Yeah. Leave me. He'll be coming back soon, and I'll kill him again. Slower this time. I'll burn them both tomorrow…first thing in the morning. We can talk about this then." Rick just stood there for a moment unsure what to do. Then he left. I was still folded on the floor where Tyreese had shoved me. Merle went to speak, but words failed even him. So Daryl walked in and to me. Crouching beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to my feet. He guided me from the room and to his room. Merle following behind. He sat me down on the bed. I didn't move didn't say anything. I couldn't wrap my head round what had happened. I knew what had happened, I just…they wanted to kill themselves.

"Jamie…" Daryl said quietly.

"I was too slow."

"What do you mean?" Merle asked crouching in front of me.

"I heard them talking…I wasn't sure…I mean I knew what they were saying, but I didn't think they would. I walked into tell them to stop, but Chris…he just pulled the trigger. I tried to stop the bleeding." I took in a shaky breath.

"Ain't nothing you could have done about it princess. They wanted to end their lives and now they have." Merle assured me. Daryl still had an arm round my waist.

"Merle's right nothing you could have done." I rested my head against his shoulder as Caleb came in.

"What's happened?" He yawned.

"Nothing to worry about little man. Let's get you back to bed." Merle smiled at him and Caleb followed him from the room. I liked how Merle was with him. Merle didn't have much time for Carl, but Caleb he liked. Daryl stroked my hair resting his head on top of mine.

"It's just one thing after another." I sighed.

"What?"

"First Carol and we leave Andrea. Then you get stabbed, Rachel is killed by that bastard. Dexter and Andrew try to make us leave. Alan gets bit and dies, Donna kills herself and now this. Why can't we just catch a break." I hugged Daryl's waist.

"Cos that'd be too easy. But look at it this way. Andrea's back and so is Merle. Caleb is safe and Susie well she's getting better. We're going to survive this the best we can."

I woke up laid in Daryl's arms Caleb looking intently at me.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Are you and Daryl together?" I smiled at him. Daryl sitting up behind me and yawned.

"I guess we are little man." He frowned almost confused.

"So does that make you…my parents now?" I laughed lightly.

"I'm er…" I didn't know what to say for that.

"I guess that does." Daryl supplied. I was stunned into silence, if Caleb had asked if I'd be his mom that would have been something entirely different, but asking Daryl and I, if we were his parents was something entirely different.

"Are you Susie's mom and dad too? Cos Carl says he heard his mom and dad talking about how Alan wanted you two to look after her." Daryl reached over me ruffling Caleb's hair.

"If she wakes up I guess we will be." Caleb smiled and then hugged me tight.

"I'm telling Carl I do have a mom and a dad!" He shouted running from the cell.

"You didn't have to do that." I sighed sitting up.

"Well it's what he wants."

"Yes, but if you don't then what's the point?" I was annoyed at how blasé he was about it.

"What does it matter?"

"Don't answer my question with a question. If you don't want to take that responsibility then say so, don't lead him on." I stood quickly.

"Jamie…fuck you say I'm bad tempered?" He glowered at me.

"You are and I'm not. Caleb has never once in the time he's been with me suggested that I'd be his mother, but you tell him we're together and then suddenly he wants us to be his parents? And you say yes just to pacify him?" He looked down guiltily. God why did he have to be so awkward about his feelings?

"I didn't mean for it to come across like that." I sighed.

"It's fine Daryl… I get it." I turned kissed him and left into my cell. I was caked in dry blood having never cleaned up after last night with Julie and Chris. I needed to be alone for a little while get my head together, so much death in such a quick succession was just a little too much for me.

I had just finishing changing from my shower when I noticed Michonne.

"It's good to be able to get clean again." I nodded at her.

"It is, I guess you didn't come at a good time. People dying left and right." I sighed.

"It happens, you're Jamie right?" She asked walking a little toward me.

"Yeah, Michonne?" She nodded and took my offered hand.

"I think you're all doing well if here, with what you've got and what you've been through you're all holding up pretty well. I hope I can help keep this little sanctuary you have going."

"I hope so too. Maybe everyone can put the last few weeks behind them and we can start to move on and except life here." I smiled softly. Had we finally found a little peace and safety at last?

A/N: So long awaited update! Not my best I'll admit. But I hope you enjoyed it! Will the prison be there new home for the foreseeable future? Will Susie finally wake up? Did Daryl really mean it when he told Caleb they'd be his parents? As always thanks for your reviews they mean the world to me :D


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey…" I said as I walked back to Daryl's cell, feeling cleaner, refreshed and calmer.

"The fuck you want?" Daryl snapped, I guess he'd wound himself up after I went to shower. I smiled at him before pushing him down on to his bunk and kissing him as I straddled his waist. His hands went straight to my hips digging in before slipping a hand up my shirt. "You are crazy."

"Yeah, but I'm your kinda crazy." I smirked. He laughed pulling me back down to him.

"Whoa princess is riding the fag." Merle laughed wheezily. I sat up grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

"Merle you're a fucking perv!" I growled out playfully.

"Says the girl bout ready to screw my baby brother for all to see." I gave him the finger.

"Douche bag." Daryl muttered, but it just made Merle laugh harder.

"Any way looks like some of them are heading out." Merle said leaning against the cell door.

"Heading out where? There's nowhere to go. And we don't need any supplies for a while after the run me and Glenn did."

"Well they were going to syphon off some gas from some of the cars to fill that generator up, but they apparently saw a copter looked like it was crash landing. They wanna see if they can find it and maybe some survivors." Daryl stood grabbing his crossbow.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Merle watched bemused.

"They'll need help. So I'm going."

"That's great Daryl I was hoping you'd come. Michonne and Glenn are coming with me too. And before you ask Jamie no, you aren't coming I need you and Tyreese to stay make sure things keep running smoothly." Rick said standing behind Merle.

"Why's that pig? Think I'll try and take over? Think Jamie can keep me under control?" I laughed at Merle.

"Merle I'd kick your ass. Fine Rick." I nodded as he turned away Merle shaking his head.

"When the cops away the crooks will play." I threw another pillow at him laughing as he walked off.

"Daryl…just be careful." I said quietly. He leaned down and kissed me softly to my surprise.

"You just keep everyone in line, especially my brother. He'll run rings round you if you let him." I smiled kissing him again before he took off after them.

I walked into the cafeteria seeing Lori sat playing with her food.

"Lori you ok?" She looked up at me her eyes puffy.

"Why does he keep doing this to me? He didn't even say good bye. I found out through Tyreese." I hugged her.

"Ok he should have told you he was leaving, but Rick's really a good man he wants to save everyone. Make everyone's lives better. And I guess, well I would have liked to go to. Being cooped up here all day every day even with the exorcise yard well it's a little much. But don't worry I'm in the same boat as you. Daryl's gone too." She looked at me confused.

"Caleb said you and Daryl were his parents now, but I didn't think he meant you were together." I nodded a small smile on my face.

"Yeah since the day Dexter and Andrew tried to kick us out. We talked up in the guard tower and well, we're together now much to Merle's amusement." She frowned at Merle's name.

"How can you get on with him? He's a pig and a racist." I smiled again.

"I dunno, the sugar tits and being called princess is a little annoying, but I think it's just the way he is. And he's great with Caleb believe it or not. And anyone that Caleb can get on with is ok in my book. Hey Andrea." She made towards us.

"So is it true?" I looked at Lori and then we both looked at Andrea.

"Is what true?" Lori asked.

"That you're screwing Daryl?" She sat down waiting expectantly. I flushed pink.

"Yeah I am." Though we'd yet to do more than kiss.

"Oh my god, I knew you liked him, but I never guessed he liked you back. I mean not that there's anything wrong with you, just that Daryl's pretty quiet cept for that damn temper of his and he keeps to himself." I nodded.

"It's ok I got what you meant. What do you have there?" I asked referring to the sheet she had in her hand.

"Oh well I figured with winter and everything we'd need warmer clothes and in summer we could do with shorts and vests. We don't have much as we never stopped at clothes store. More important things to get. So I raided the store cupboards. There's tonnes of jumpsuits I know they're orange, but we'll have clean clothes. And I'm pretty good at sewing so I figured, you know seen as everyone's getting their own jobs to do here that I could be the seamstress. Make clothes for everyone. And let's face it the kids, they're going to grow so they'll definitely need more clothes and then there's your baby Lori." I looked at her in surprise, she'd only just got back to us and already she was busying herself and helping to make life here tolerable.

"That's a great idea Andrea." Lori smiled.

"Hell yeah it is, if I could sew I'd offer to help, but I haven't a clue. I figure I'm more use to helping tutor the kids and stuff like that. And well I can cook and I've been helping and learning to farm." I said plus the idea of sewing didn't fill me with happy thoughts.

"Well if you'd be willing to teach me, I could always help you out Andrea." Lori offered.

"Ok that sounds great."

As I said I would I went to tutor Caleb and Carl, Maggie offering to tutor her sister and the twins Ben and Billy with Dale's help. I didn't mind it at all. I went over basic equations with Caleb and more complicated ones for Carl. Not that any of this would help them in the world we were in right now, but a little normality was good for them. After super I went out to Tyreese and Axel.

"They not back yet? No radio contact?" I asked pulling up a chair and sitting by them.

"No, but don't worry Jamie, Daryl and Michonne are more than capable of handling themselves and Rick is Rick, a tough son of a bitch if I ever did see one." I smiled.

"I know, but still Rick said they'd be back by night fall. That copter couldn't have fallen more than 10 klicks away wouldn't have taken this long. All they needed to do was look see if anyone was alive scavenge anything worth salvaging and then hightail it back here." I was worrying over nothing. And they knew it so they let me be. "Come get me if you hear or see anything. I'm going in." I got up and walked back into the cell block Susie needed to be bathed. As I walked into to her cell Susie turned looking up at me.

"Susie! Oh god you're awake." I stepped back out quickly. "Hershel!" I shouted then ducked back in crouching down beside the bed so I was level with her. "Hey Susie…do you remember me?" She blinked at me and that was it. "I'm Jamie…friends of your mom and dad." She blinked again. Hershel walked in just then with Maggie just behind him. I could see looking at Maggie that she was concerned that the others hadn't returned yet.

"Well Susie it's nice to see you're awake. Has she said anything Jamie?"

"No she just stares and blinks." I said a little worried.

"Ok Susie, well I'm Hershel, if you remember me blink twice for yes and once for no." She blinked twice. "I was afraid of this, when I was patching her up I was fairly certain that her vocal cords had been destroyed, but I had hoped they weren't too bad and that perhaps they might still work. But it seems she won't ever be able to speak again." I took her little hand in mine and began to wonder how we would tell her all her family was dead now.

"Well looky here, little princess is awake." Merle smirked as he walked past being nosy. Susie looked up at him a smile on her face. It seemed she remembered Merle was the one that saved her. "Well looks like I got this just in time." He pulled out a sucker and passed it Susie who grasped it in her hand her smile getting broader. Hershel and Maggie looked at Merle shocked at his kindness. "The fuck you looking at? Ain't a guy allowed to be nice? Fucking assholes." He grumbled stalking off, Susie's smile slipping ever so slightly.

"Don't worry about Merle, it's just the way he is. He's a little touchy may have to start calling him princess since they're oh so delicate and touchy too." I smirked making Maggie laugh.

"Hey I heard that!" Merle shouted from his cell.

"You were meant to Princess Merla." I laughed harder as Merle cursed. "I'll leave you to check her over okay?" Hershel nodded and I got up and left.

It had been two days now since the guys had left. Susie was up and about playing with Carl and Caleb, she'd taken a liking to Merle and tried to follow him when possible. And although Merle grumbled and complained, he never went anywhere she couldn't find him. I do believe he had a soft spot for the little girl. But as much as I tried to dwell on how cute it was I couldn't get past the fact that Tyreese had left earlier to see if he could see them and now we we're hoping he was ok. He'd gone out in one of the riot gear uniforms which we knew worked well as protection against the walkers, but still I had to worry. Which was what I was doing as I started to get stuff together for tonight's dinner. I knew the others were talking about starting the generator up later and I figured that would occupy my mind with other things for a little while.

"Jamie we need you outside now! Get your gun!" T-dog shouted as he careened into the cafeteria. I always carried my gun so I vaulted over the table and ran out after him.

"T, what's going on?"

"I dunno Andrea said to get everyone to help with the gate, someone must be coming back!" I raced ahead of T-dog and to the gate Andrea, Axel and Hershel trying to get the gate open. I joined Andrea and started pulling.

"Where is Dale going?" Hershel asked breathing heavy.

"I don't know keep pulling!" Andrea shouted.

"Why we…ungh…leaving all three gates open? One will do." Axel huffed.

"Andrea who is it? Is it all of them?" I asked hope in my voice.

"It's just one…we just saw one of them. We don't know anything yet so don't panic." I knew it meant that it was Tyreese and not anybody else.

"You guys hear that?" Hershel asked. We all turned seeing Dale careening towards us in a prisoner transporter.

"Here he comes…we've gotta get this last gate open now! HURRY!" I barked out. We got it open just in time for Dale to blast past us. He pulled up someone getting in wearing full riot gear then he raced back. Andrea and I snapping straight into action.

"We gotta get these gates closed!" She screamed.

"We've gotta fight these Walkers back and close these gates or we're done for!" I shouted.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Axel shouted just as T-Dog, Merle, Maggie and the twins came running towards us. Lori, Carl, Caleb and Susie stood near the doors Tyreese and Dale running back towards us. We started shooting, but there was just too many of them.

"Andrea! We got to get back! Ain't no way we can fight off this many!" I shouted pulling her out of them way as a walker lunged at her.

"Hate to say it but sugar tits is right." Merle huffed. There seemed to be a sudden surge of Walkers and the next thing I knew I was separated from everyone.

"JAMIE!" I turned to Merle's voice. He was crowded by walkers trying to back them all off. I started shooting and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the guard tower. "You can't be serious?"

"Merle get you lazy fat ass up there!" I barked out fighting off the walkers. When Merle was up so far I scrambled up the ladder after him.

"Merle!" I shouted. He poked his head over the hatch. "Can you see where everyone else is?"

"No I think Andrea and Dale made it into the prison van and it looks like the rest might be back in the prison, the doors closed." I pushed up and on to the landing. I quickly waked over to the railing looking down at the mess below.

"Man we are so fucked…" I just hoped Caleb was safe inside and that the others would come back soon and we could begin to take care of this mess.

**A/N: What's happened to the others? Will they be able to save the prison? Is Caleb ok? What about the rest of the survivors at the prison? Thanks as always to my lovely reviewers and subscribers, I keep writing because of you guys :D**


	17. Chapter 17

~Daryl~

"Daryl…just be careful." Jamie whispered. I could see the concern in her eyes. And it melted some of my hard exterior as I leaned down kissing her softly. I pulled back seeing a look of surprise on her face.

"You just keep everyone in line, especially my brother. He'll run rings round you if you let him." She smiled kissing me again before I walked off my crossbow across my back.

I met Rick, Tyreese and Michonne at the gates, they'd led most of the walkers off round the fence earlier so they could syphon off gas for the generator. So for now the gates were free of walkers. They'd probably have to clear some more off before we got back later. A car pulled up with Glenn inside.

"You guys ready?" He shouted.

"You want me to come?" Tyreese asked Rick.

"No, just tell Lori and the rest what's going on and keep them safe tonight, you and Jamie. We may have guests tonight." Rick told before heading into the car.

"Tyreese, leave my brother to Jamie, she's got him under control." He nodded his understanding and I got in the back with Michonne, neither of us in riot gear, while Rick and Glenn were fully kitted out in it.

We drove along quietly for a while, Michonne and myself not ones for talking much anyway.

"How'd you get this thing started? The keys weren't left in it, right?" Rick asked. I thought it was pretty obvious the chink had hotwired the thing.

"You didn't really think I was just a pizza delivery boy, did you?" The look of shock on Rick's face was priceless.

"You mean…?" Glenn suddenly looked all guilty as I shook my head, fucking hell stealing cars wasn't that bad.

"I stole a few cars in my day…yeah. It was never something I enjoyed. Well, that's a lie. It was kinda fun…But I never wanted to do it. I learned how to do it in high school, for fun…To mess with guys and stuff. I only did it to make rent, on months I was going to come up short. I only did it because I had to. I realise you're a cop and all. I hope this won't change your opinion of me…" Rick was quiet for a while I was trying hard not to laugh, Merle, hell and Jamie would have been laughing this up right now it was so comical. Finally Rick spoke.

"Different time. Different world. Hell, I stole a couple of squad cars from my precinct so I could get down to Atlanta to get Lori." He said almost ashamed of himself. Michonne couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm shacking up with a bunch of criminals!" She laughed.

"Oh yeah only the hard stuff these two guys were into." I joked. We all had a little laugh at their hardcore crimes and slowly settled into silence again.

"Do you see where it crashed? DO you know where we're going?" Rick asked.

"I'm just following that trail of smoke from that tree line…that's where it went down. Do you see it?" I looked out my window to see where the chink was pointing.

"Where?" Rick said.

"There, now do you see?" I asked as I pointed it out to Rick.

"Do we have enough gas to get us there?" Michonne asked, like me she didn't fancy traipsing back on foot not with the amount of roamers we could see.

"We've got a little under half a tank. That's more than enough to get us there and back. We should have no problems." Glenn assured her.

"There're a lot of roamers out here…it's almost as if they're headed right for the prison like they know it's there." Rick commented.

"Yeah it's starting to get real crowded round that outer fence now the weathers picking up." I replied, we'd have to do something about them.

"I was thinking," Glenn started.

"Don't think too hard, your head might explode." I mocked him. He ignored me with a shake of his head.

"Like I said I was thinking, now we've got these suits, a couple of us could just go outside and clean house once a day starting tomorrow. It wouldn't take too long to get rid of all the ones out there now…and after they're all gone we could just kill the new arrivals as they build up." I had to hand it to him it was a good plan.

"Yeah that makes sense. Before it wasn't a priority and it seemed like a waste of ammo. Ammo we didn't have. Stabbing them through the fence was thinning them out a little, but nobody was really doing it on a regular basis. It'd be safe to do it with the suits." Rick added.

"Yeah well when we get back, me and Jamie'll go out and clear them up." I said, I'm sure Jamie wouldn't mind going out there.

"Shit Glenn look!" The road had started to curve away from the field and the woods.

"Dammit I knew I should have grabbed the SUV." Glenn sighed turning the car into the field. Michonne and I getting jostled about in the back, Michonne banging her head on the roof as I braced myself.

"This is going to be fun." She grumbled.

"Looks like it's going to be a bumpy ride." Glenn said a little late.

"Bit fucking late to say that." I snapped.

"It…ugh…won't be so bad if you just slow down a little." Rick said. The car started to slow.

"That's probably a good idea."

"No chink! Go fast or we'll," But it was too late.

"Oh shit, maybe slowing down wasn't a good idea. I think we're stuck."

"Yeah no fucking shit Sherlock." Rick raised his hand to silence me and for once I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay…fuck. Now we're walking. If anyone survived that crash I hope they can walk, cause I really don't feel like carrying them to the prison."

"A-fucking-men to that."

We slowly made it through the woods. Michonne and I taking lead as Rick and Glenn stumbled about tromping through the woods like a pair of fucking elephants. Michonne pulled back slightly as I carried forward scouting for walkers.

"Guy's look. I can see the smoke again. I think we're getting close!" Glenn sounding far too excited and taking off. "There it is do you see it?" He said as suddenly the chopper came into view having landed in a dried up river bed.

"Looks like they landed in this river bed, may have lessened the impact." I said.

"Do you see anybody?" Rick shouted catching up to us.

"No…nobody's here, but that doesn't make sense. They couldn't have jumped out could they?" I shook my head.

"Hell no." I smirked.

"Do you think you can get up in there? We should see if there's any way of figuring out whose helicopter this is or where they came from." Glenn moved forward to go, but Michonne grabbed his shoulder as I stuck my arm out blocking him.

"Stop!" She ordered.

"What, what is it?" I shook my head.

"Footprints and lots of them." Rick peered down at them.

"What does that mean?" Glenn asked a little shocked.

"Means china man that someone is closer to here than we are and they got to them first."

"You mean like another camp Daryl? Closer to this area than we are? Wouldn't we have seen them before now?" But we didn't answer as all three of us set off in the direction the tracks went. "Guys? Guys? Guys wait up!"

We followed the tracks breaking through the tree line the road in view again. Glenn complaining the whole way that we'd just took off without him the night sky closing in fast.

"I don't think I need to remind you guys that we've got less than ten minutes of twilight left and then it's going to be pretty damn dark out here. I'd kinda like to get home. Besides exactly how would we be able to find out where these people went? I think I left my blood hound back at the prison." I pointed to the ground a set of muddy tyre tracks showing the way.

"Well we at least know the direction they went in." Michonne told him.

"Great… So what exactly do you guys want to do with this newfound information?" Glenn asked annoyed that none of us where that worried about getting back before dark.

"We should probably discuss that." Rick said, I wondered what happened to his Ricktatorship. "As much as I hate not getting back to the prison tonight, I think we should follow through with this. If they're closer to the crash site than we were it may be quicker to walk to them that to get back to the prison. These people could have more cars and gas, they could drive us back to the prison, hell it might have been their helicopter. What do you guys think?"

"Whatever. Either ways fine with me." I told him unperturbed with the idea of going after these people.

"I'm with you. Let's do it." Michonne said moving towards the tracks.

"Oh, right…like I'm going to go back to the prison alone. Let's go. You're probably right anyway." Glenn sighed throwing his hands in the air. I clapped his back hard and started after Michonne.

"Hey check out the sign." Glenn pointed out a road sign.

**Woodbury 1 Mile**

**Fayetteville 31 Miles**

**Atlanta 53 Miles**

For some reason Woodbury rang a bell, but I couldn't think were I'd heard it before. Maybe Jamie had mentioned it or Merle had been there with that group of his.

"Hm, my money is on Woodbury. Maybe they're holed up in a store or something there."

"Looks like we're going to find out." Michonne said as we set off again. I stayed a little ahead scouting, I knew we were being followed by walkers. And I knew Michonne could tell to. They were everywhere at least a dozen of them on our tail. I think Michonne must have told them as Glenn's foot falls got louder an indicator that he was scared shitless. A sign came into view.

**Welcome to**

**Woodbury**

**Population 1,102**

"Well this is it." I said. "Don't look like much."

"This can't be it, this place looks dead." Glenn complained.

"It is dead, there's nothing here, nothing alive." Michonne said ever the little ray of fucking sunshine.

"Christ. You may be right." Rick sounded deflated.

"Yeah well we can at least whole up in a store for the night."

"Daryl's right. We can't turn around now. We've got to many roamers on our tail. Some are as close as twenty steps behind us."

"Maybe we could," Glenn started, but lights shone us blinding us as somebody shouted,

"DOWN ON YOUR STOMACHS NOW! WE DON'T WANT TO SHOOT YOU BY ACCIDENT!" We all dropped to the floor as a hail of bullets went past taking down the walkers. "Now walk toward the left, quickly, before any more biters catch up to you! Now!"

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Rick demanded, but I didn't think we were in any position to be asking questions.

"We're living mother fucker. Now get in before we the only ones." He yanked Rick forward and we followed so we didn't have the light glaring into our faces.

"Get their weapons Wes, guns, knives, all of them. Make sure they're clean before they take another step inside." One man shouted.

"Right boss." Michonne and I weren't so willing to give up our weapons though.

"Let'em, Michonne, Daryl, doesn't look like we have much of a choice." I grunted once then let them take my crossbow, handing over my hunting knife and gun. "Why are you taking our weapons? We just want to know what happened to the people in the helicopter. You saved them right?" The boss man stepped forward.

"We don't want to hurt you. Taking the weapons is for our protection. We get a lot of crazies in here. Names Martinez. Welcome to Woodbury, the last little town on earth." This Martinez turned to one of his guys. "I'm taking them to the big man. I hear about a biter getting so much as twenty feet close to the wall you're going to hear about it. Clean House. You guys follow me." We went to follow him when a long haired guy with two goons with guns walked towards us.

"I can take it from here, Martinez. I'd like to escort our guest myself. I need you at the wall cleaning off all the biters they no doubt drug with them." Something was telling me we were in a bucket load of shit and things were only going to get worse. "Follow me folks I'll give you the nickel tour. I'm the Governor. I saw my chance to make something here and took it and then dubbed myself the Governor, it's a bit of joke now, but enough what's your story?"

"No story, we've been traveling since the turn. Saw the helicopter and was close enough to investigate, just not closer than you, right?" Michonne supplied.

"Believe I was talking to the man here ma'am, I hope you understand."

"That's our story, shit hit the fan and we been walking ever since, but this place is amazing you're pretty lucky here. Where is it you're taking us? We're walking toward the light. What is that? Baseball game?" Rick recovered quickly.

"Well stranger. It looks like we're not the only ones lucky around here. You showed up on a perfect night. There's a fight tonight." I looked to Rick, not liking the sound of it one bit. We walked through an alleyway and then up on to the bleachers the ground below completely illuminated. Walkers were chained to posts and I liked our situation less and less. "Curious about all the electricity? Fucking red necks. They loved their dirt track racing so much they had a big ass generator installed. That way their night races wouldn't be interrupted by a power failure. Fights are usually for the day. We only save the generator for special occasions. C'mon, I've got a private room at the top best seat in the house."

"So what you make the zombies fight each-other?" Rick needed to not judge these people.

"Zombies? No, a biter fight ain't no kind of entertainment. We got real live people going into the circle to enter, they beat the hell out of each other, put on a good show, the biters are just extra motivation." He smiled.

"You serious?" This was fucked up.

"I'm sensing a bit of disapproval stranger. In case you ain't noticed the cables out. Ain't a whole lot in the way of entertainment to be had. People get restless without entertainment." Rick was shaking his head.

"You fence off this area, make it safe and then cart in a pile of roamers for entertainment, not very safe, Governor." He turned round to face us as we walked into a room that said private outside.

"At first yeah, we had a few accidents. Once we started feeding them though…they got pretty docile. Not much of a threat now. Bruce close that door please." Oh fuck, this shit got real, real fast. We had to get out if we didn't no doubt Jamie and Merle would send out a search party and I didn't want either of them here, especially Jamie.

"Wait you're feeding them? What the hell are you feeding them?" Rick demanded. But I think it was pretty obvious.

"Well Stranger. We're feeding them Strangers."

**A/N: Will Daryl and the others make it out alive? What will happen at the prison if they don't get back? As always thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and to all my new subscribers I hope you are enjoying the story so far :D**


	18. Chapter 18

~Daryl~

We needed a way out of here and fast, but with this guy's goons outside and in and us without weapons it made things difficult. Glenn was pissing himself, Rick was trying to smooth things over it seemed only Michonne realised the danger we were in and that we needed to fight back.

"We better wrap this up quick, the fights starting, where was I? Ah yes those people in the helicopter you came looking for were of no use to me so they got fed to the biters. You on the other hand ….I think I can use you. You walked here that means that wherever you came from is reasonably close to here." Michonne glared at him as he continued. I, like her wanted to take this fucker down right now. "That's right sister, I didn't believe a word of your story. Obviously you were right not to trust me, but I saw through your story immediately." Glenn moved away from the corner he was pissing himself in.

"Looks to me like your living situation is fine, what would you even want from us?" I shook my head it was pretty obvious that they only care about the people in here and that anyone else were only to provide supplies for them and biter food.

"Everything…Your guns, your food, bullets, vehicles, weapons, those suits all kinds of things." The Governor smiled. Rick seemed to flip.

"You should just kill us now. We don't have anything for you. We found these suits on some dead bodies. That's how we've been surviving out there. There is no camp, there are no other people, no other supplies. We're not going to tell you a fucking thing because there's nothing to tell!" the Governor just shook his head and then tension in the room racked up a few notches. The Governor moved grabbing Rick's wrist. "HEY!" Michonne and I made to move and help Rick.

"Hold them! I don't think this mother fucker realises just how serious this situation is. Bruce hold this one down for me." Bruce moved pinning Rick to the table. "Gabe, Mitch you keep an eye on the other three." We suddenly found ourselves again at gun point. The guy Bruce had Rick pinned down and there was no way Rick was getting up. "Bruce is really strong so resisting is just a waste of time. Now…let's get things straight. You're going to tell me what I want to know. I've four of you. I can do all kinds of nasty things to you in front of each other. One of you will talk. That's just how it works." I was glad that Rick had made Jamie stay, I think now the only way I would talk were if her lie was in danger as Merle would never forgive me if I gave it up for him. I watched as The Governor brought out a machete from his holder at his back. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do. I wouldn't be able to fight without getting one or more of us hurt or killed. The least I could do was watch. "I will get what I want. There is nothing you can do to prevent that. Do I make myself clear?" He raised the machete and brought it down on his wrist cutting his hand clean off. "How about now?" Rick screamed wordlessly in agony as Michonne called his name and punched Gabe in the face lunging at the Governor. I made my move only to be punched hard in the gut and pistol whipped taking me to my knees.

"Michonne!" Glenn shouted as she fought with The Governor trying to get to Rick.

"GET HER OFF ME! BRUCE NOW!" I couldn't tell what was happening as he screamed until Bruce pulled her off and she spat out his ear.

"I'm going to break this little bitch's neck! Just say the word boss." Bruce said his arm wrapped tightly around Michonne's throat. I was back on my feet and I'd be damned if they hurt a woman. I went for them but both Gabe and Mitch made for me. I punched Gabe in the face spraying blood everywhere. Mitch took a shot at me and grazed my shoulder with the bullet. Then hit me in the face. Before pinning me to the floor. I was really going to deck the china man once we were outta here.

"No! Don't do a fucking thing to her! She'll suffer for what's she done….she'll wish she was dead. The things I'm going to do to her, the pain I'm going to cause her. This is going to be fun." Glenn was crying quietly, but I had never been so happy, all I could think of was Jamie wasn't here. Jamie was safe at the prison. "Fights over. When the crowd thins out…when they're gone take them two and lock'em up. Put our piece of brown sugar in the room. And send someone up here to help our one handed friend to the doc before he bleeds to death."

I'd been locked up for what I reckoned was a day. Not a peep except for Glenn. I could hear him in the room next door just repeating himself over and over. I wanna go home. That's all he said. I'd paced a little, laid down, done a few sit ups and thought about Jamie. Any longer and she and Merle would come looking. We needed out before it came to that. The door opened and there stood Bruce.

"Get up, you're moving to a new room." I didn't question just followed. If I was complacent I might find a way out of here. They walked me into a room further down and walked me in The Governor already there.

"Look why don't you make this easy on you and your friends. Just tell me where you came from, how many there are of you and what supplies you have. Then we can all just get along." I just shook my head. I wouldn't speak a word to this fuck head. "Hmm the strong silent type. Let's see how strong you last when you hear what happens next door." With that he slammed the door shut leaving me in complete darkness. I heard the door next door open and close. Then his voice again.

"C'mon, don't be shy. This will be just like last time." Michonne grunted in pain at whatever he did. "That's a good girl." Then a loud crack followed by Michonne's scream. "Don't pass out now, sister. We're just getting warmed up." Another crack and scream, this bastard was dead when I got hold of him. "See…now it's getting good." Another bang. I had a feeling Glenn was on the other side and they were trying to crack him, but all they would do was break him and he'd never talk. "Think you can take this? You took it last time! Think it's too much for you?" Again Michonne's screamed filled the room, but it didn't sound like Michonne's screams anymore, it sounded like Jamie's. "See not too much at all, just enough." He was sick and twisted and needed to die. "There that'll give you something to keep your mind occupied." Muffled noise's part of me wanted to be able to see if it was as bad as it sounded, but the other part wanted to block it all out and forget it all. There was sounds of struggle. "YEAH! Now we're talking! Keep fighting it…I like it when you fight it. Cause then I get to fight back." A loud thud reverberated through the room followed by Michonne's screams of agony. "That's right, it's good isn't it?" It went on and on then suddenly all was quiet. I was moved later back to my original room.

"In here." I heard a voice outside the door opened and there was that Martinez, but behind him were Glenn and Rick.

"Daryl! You're ok?"

"Yeah, but I doubt Michonne is." I walked out surprised when Martinez handed over my crossbow.

"Thought you might like this back." I nodded at him, but I wasn't sure I trusted him.

"I heard everything they did to Michonne. They did it just to fuck with us." I growled.

"That sounds about right. Phillip…the Governor, whatever, he's been slowly going over the edge for a while, I've been hearing about the shit he's been doing, whispers, rumours…didn't want to believe it was true. You kinda choose to ignore that stuff…keeps you from having to do anything. After seeing you…I suspected the accident that took your hand was related to him." Martinez was saying, but I don't know something was saying this was all a ruse, but then I noticed the look on Rick's face.

"My goddamn clothes. We were wearing riot gear and when the doctor was working on me someone had to see my prison jumpsuit. Christ." I slowly took in what Rick said hoping he wasn't right.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"That's how he knew it was a prison, how could I be so stupid?" At those words I pinned Rick against the wall.

"What the fuck did you tell them? My brother and Jamie are back there! If anything happens to them because of something you said you're dead!" Martinez pulled me back.

"Come on we've got to get out of here." He said.

"Wait! Please stop!" A raven haired woman shouted running towards us.

"What is it Alice? What do you want?" Rick clearly knew this girl.

"I was thinking about it…and if you're going I want you to take us with you. Doctor Stevens and I. Wherever you're living has got to be better than this…and with your wife pregnant, I'm sure you could use us." So she was a nurse or something.

"I'm not arguing with that. We'd love to have you." Rick smiled.

"Ok let's move!" I snapped. We took off at a run Martinez stopped us at a corner and walked round talking to Gabe before knocking him out and calling the all clear.

"Help me get this door open, it's all dented not opening!" I moved forward lifting the door with Martinez, Rick pushing through into the room.

"Oh god…are you ok?" Rick asked pulling the gag from her mouth. She was beaten and looked broken, but the fire in her eyes as she spat at Rick showed she wasn't. "Whoa, Michonne, hold it. It's me. It's Rick."

"Rick?" She got out confused.

"Guys help me get here untied!" I moved up untying one hand as Rick did the other. Glenn stood back looking at her in horror.

"Are you okay?" I wanted to hit him upside the head.

"No. Not even close." As we pulled her bindings free she fell forward, both Rick and I going to help her. "No I got it. Let's get the fuck out of here." We started to walk when someone came round the corner Martinez and I pulling our weapons up.

"Martinez? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Doc…we were on our way to get you. We're leaving here…this town. We want you to come with us." Martinez supplied.

"What? Who's we?" He asked. So we walked round so he could see us.

"Hey doc. What do you say? You with us, or not?" Rick asked. The Doc was quiet for a moment.

"I just need to gather some supplies from the infirmary and then we can go. Won't take a minute." We quickly picked up his things and found ourselves running through the streets of Woodbury.

"What's the fastest way outta here?" I shouted.

"This way. Just keep following. I'll get us out of here." Martinez replied. After navigating the streets and bypassing a guard we reached the wall.

"I'm not leaving yet."

"What?" Glenn asked shocked.

"Michonne we need to leave now." Rick added.

"I'm going to visit the Governor, I'll catch up with you or I won't. I just can't leave without doing this. Where does he live?" The others were all shocked into silence, but I understood it. Alice was the one who answered her.

"Two buildings up from this alley. Second floor, first apartment on the left." With that she took off.

"I can't believe she just left us like that. I mean…should we help her I didn't like that guy either." Glenn said as we lowered Alice down to Martinez.

"No this is something she's got to do on her own. And if they've realised where the prison is we need to get back there now." I said as I jumped down.

"I just can't believe we made it out of there so easily. I mean…the walls aren't exactly meant to keep people in…but… I'm just so relieved." The Doc said, but suddenly screamed. We turned to see a walker biting him.

"Doctor Stevens!" Alice screamed.

"What….what is it? Is it one of them? The biters?" No one moved except Alice.

"Give me that!" She wrenched the rifle from Martinez and shooting the biter. Tears streamed down her face, but the doctor was calm.

"It's okay…it's okay Alice…I'm not dying…think of it…scientifically I'm just evolving into a different…worse life form. I'll still exist…in some way. Take the supplies…you'll need them to take care of these people. Use what I taught you. Go." I didn't want to sound harsh, but that gun shot was going to attract people.

"We gotta get moving, people will have heard those shots. And any walkers nearby will have heard to." Martinez moved to Alice putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He was a good friend…I'll miss him, too." We took off at a brisk pace, deciding to head into the woods more places to hid and if need be we could rest in the helicopter if needs be.

Darkness descended quickly. And Rick didn't feel we could make it to the car so we walked to the helicopter and set up inside. I decided to take watch and climbed up into a tree. Michonne came back at first light and I dropped down just as Rick opened the door on the helicopter.

"Michonne!"

"Rick?" She came back towards the helicopter.

"We didn't think could make it to the car last night or the prison…so we slept here for shelter or at least tried to, you how did you get here so fast? Have you been walking again all night?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I kinda had to leave in a hurry. Where's that doctor?"

"He didn't make it…did you kill him? The Governor?" I asked.

"….let's just…let's go home. C'mon." I understood she didn't want to talk about it and that was fine.

"Michonne wait!" She stopped and looked at Rick. "You left us at the gate. You went to get him, is he dead?"

"I don't know…he might be. I'm just not sure. Now come on I don't want to spend another night out in the open we need to hurry."

"I'm with her…we need to get home." We set a pace the others struggling to keep up with me and Michonne. We made it to the car with only small brush with a group of walkers. We burst through the tree line and Glenn got in the car as we pushed it free and climbed in.

"Get us out of here!" Rick shouted as we piled in.

"I'm on it!" Glenn cried flooring it. I was in the back with Rick and Martinez, Michonne and Alice sharing the front passenger seat.

"STOP THE CAR!" Rick screamed, Glenn breaking hard it was then that I saw it. The prison over run completely with walkers. "Oh Jesus …it can't…oh no." Rick cried. No, no, no this couldn't happen! How the hell did this happen, they had to be inside safe.

"Maggie! Oh God Maggie!" Glenn jumped back in the car and before we could stop him he drove off into the prison through the open gate. We broke out into a run after him seeing him collide with the wall made us run faster passing a prison bus that wasn't there when we left.

"I'll clear a path, somebody get him out of there!" Martinez shouted as Rick and I dragged him from the car. He was alive just out of it. I turned it to a group of walkers. But they dropped. I looked to see Jamie with who could only be my brother in one guard tower then, the prison buses back doors opened and out came Andrea and Dale.

"Get in here now!" I slung Glenn over my shoulder and made it into the prison bus.

"Daryl!" Jamie's voice crackled over the radio. "Oh god is he ok?" Rick snatched it up before I could.

"Jamie, everyone's alright. Don't worry. But what happened?"

A/N: Will they be able to fix the prison? Is the Governor dead? Will the people of Woodbury retaliate? And is Daryl right about Martinez? Thanks for everyone who subscribed and reviewed and thank you for being patient in your wait for this chapter :D


	19. Chapter 19

~Jamie~

I was sat in the guard tower trying to think of how to get us out of this mess. I had stored a few bits of food and a water canteen up here just in case, but it wouldn't last all that long.

"We'll get out of here Jamie, don't you worry. We'll get back to those kids and my brother will show up." I had to smile. He was worrying more than me and he hadn't called Daryl a fag either.

"I know Merle, I know." Then I heard a car, I looked over the railings to see it fish tailing into the exorcise yard and then crash into the wall. Moments later people were running forward dodging walkers. I pulled up my CheyTac and looked through the scope. They were back! They were alive. But in running for who turned out to be Glenn in the car they hadn't covered their backs and Daryl walked into a group of walkers. With Merle breathing down my neck I started popping off rounds. The back of the prison van opened Dale and Andrea motioned them in, they had to have a radio on them. I quickly snatched it up my emotions getting the best of me.

"Daryl! Oh god is he ok?"

"Jamie, everyone's alright. Don't worry. But what happened?" I didn't want to speak to Rick. I wanted to hear Daryl and hear for myself that he was ok. But I pushed that aside.

"Tyreese went to see if he could see you. He came back, but there were too many damn walkers. We tried to get the gates closed, but we got swamped. I've scouted the walkers I think everyone got back inside cept me and Merle and Dale and Andrea."

"How long?"

"Bout 5 hours. You came back just in time. We all got separated."

"Right, well we need to start getting things cleared up. We'll drive this van over to the prison get those that can shoot out, Andrea will take the guard tower opposite you and the two of you can take the walkers out from above, while we take'em out from the ground."

"Ok got it." I looked at Merle who huffed. "What? I haven't got another rifle and I'm a better shot than you."

"Fine, I'll sit and twiddle my thumbs."

"Sure thing buttercup." I smirked liking my new name for Merle. He wasn't impressed and gave me the finger. An hour later we'd cleaned house, they closed the gates or at least the first set so that no more could get in and we could concentrate on the inside. Then Andrea and I from our posts picked off groups at a time to make it easier for the others, but we'd need more ammo soon at least for my CheyTac. Once we all gave the all clear I was down the hatch sliding down the ladder and to the ground below, my knees buckling slightly at the impact, but I didn't care. And I didn't care that Daryl more than likely wouldn't appreciate me throwing myself at him. But I was scared for him and missed him. I ran and threw myself at him he caught me as if he expected me to do it and I clung to him before kissing him. Then I pulled back and shoved him.

"Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was?" Before he could answer I pulled him to me and kissed him forcefully and sighing contentedly as I pulled away. But he held on a little longer and squeezed me as if thankful I was here and alive.

"Where's Caleb?" He asked as if blowing off what I had sad, but there was a tightness to his voice, I would find out what happened to them later.

"In side with Lori and the other's. You go in to see him, he missed you. I'll help clear up here." He nodded and kissed my cheek before walking off inside. As I started to help the new guy Martinez shift bodies Rick came over.

"Jamie a word?" I nodded and Axel came and took over. "Jamie I still don't get what happened. Why the hell did Tyreese come looking for us?"

"Look Rick it wasn't my idea, I was against it, but I was out voted. Everyone else wanted to know where you were. I did to, but not at the cost of risking Tyreese." And his shoulders slumped it was almost as if he was spoiling for a fight. "Rick what happened to your hand? What happened to you out there?"

"It was late, we decided to carry on as someone had beaten us to the crash. They had to be closer, we ended up in Woodbury,"

"Woodbury?! Rick I told you not to go there ever! Spark and Thorn had told us about the folk that live there!" I couldn't believe it. Daryl new about it both Merle and I had told mentioned it to him. But then I wondered if that was the cause of Daryl's behaviour if something had happened to him.

"Yeah well I may have forgotten about it…Look, Michonne…she had it rough to say the least there, and well she went and got some revenge, but he might still be alive and if the Governor's guards are anything like him, they'll come here Jamie. And it won't be pretty. They won't care there are kids here. They'll try and kill us all. It was the Governor that took my hand in a show of power and to try and get us to talk. He won't stop till we're all dead." My blood ran cold. Caleb would be in danger bit just Caleb, but Carl and Susie, the twins and Beth.

"No. It won't get that far. I'll take Merle. He'll know where the Raiders are. We can bring'em here, they can help us. And that prick so much as pisses in this direction I'll put a bullet between his eyes." I growled and Rick took a step back.

"Jamie I don't know if that's a good idea, they could b looking everywhere for us, we should stay," I cut him off with a look.

"No…People I care about are here, there are children here and some power hungry psychopath is not going to come along and kill us all. I'll take Merle or he can tell me where to find the Raider's then I will bring them back here and we will have a small army to take on their people with. No one else dies Rick. No one, I won't allow it." I turned on my heel and went inside, grabbing my bag from my cell, I started putting things in I'd need.

"Jamie…where you going?" I turned seeing Caleb. How did I tell him without scaring him?

"I'm going to look for the people that Merle was with Caleb."

"Oh so they coming to live with us?" He asked smiling up at me.

"Yeah…something like that." I smiled back. "You need to be good for Daryl, Lori and the other's while I'm gone, but especially Daryl." I knew he'd keep Caleb safe, if this Governor got here before we found the Raiders.

"I will Jamie." He smiled and took off when Carl shouted him. I went to the armoury grabbing ammo for my guns and then to the kitchen to take some provisions, I packed another bag for Merle, if he wasn't coming then I'd leave it.

"Merle!" I shouted as walked out into the exorcise yard.

"What's up sugar tits?" I just looked at him. "Jamie?"

"I need you to take me to the Raiders or tell me where they are." I said aware that Axel was edging away slowly.

"Why Jamie? They won't live here, they just want to wander."

"Because we may just have a fight on our hands and we won't come out on top unless we have back up." He looked at me long and hard and decided.

"Ok, that bag mine?" I nodded. "Ok then when officer friendly gets back from hunting down Martinez, we'll go."

"What?"

"Martinez, he ran off, turns out he just wanted our location." I saw that the prison bus was missing.

"Should have known that."

"Yeah well he was good took out some of his own men. Let's get packed up." I nodded and moved off deciding to take the bike, it would be faster and anywhere the Raiders were the walkers would be dead.

"Jamie what the hell are you doing?" I didn't turn to look at him. "Jamie you are not going out there."

"Oh really? I think you'll find I am. That ass is not going to walk all over us. I won't sit by while he gets his men together and comes to kill us all."

"And what if he catches you? I don't want what happened to Michonne to happen to you. I couldn't…" My thoughts on what had happened to them had been confirmed, Michonne was badly beaten, but now I was guessing violently raped. I wrapped my arms round his waist.

"I won't Daryl. And do you think Merle would let anything happen to me?" He shook his head and held me closer.

"Let me come with you."

"No someone needs to stay with Caleb. And out of everyone here, I trust you and your capabilities more than anyone else to do that." I could tell he didn't want to, that he wanted to come with me, but knew that I wouldn't let him.

"OK, but you come back and bring my worthless brother with you." I nodded kissing him as Rick rolled back in with the prison bus. The front of it was covered in blood and Rick got out looking almost defeated, it really was a look that didn't suit him.

"What happened?" Tyreese asked.

"I ran him down, he admitted he was going to lead the Governor back here and said that they just wanted to live peacefully." Glenn scoffed at Rick's words.

"Bullshit. Look Rick we're heading out, we have a radio. We'll go try and get them to come with us and then come back as quick as we can." I said as Merle came over.

"Couple of days at the most they won't be that far from here." Merle nodded to Daryl who nodded back. Then Rick offered his hand to Merle. I knew Merle found it funny that Rick had now lost his hand too. But surprisingly he took it. I locked eyes with Daryl, I knew he wouldn't want me to be affectionate in front of everyone so I didn't.

"You both be careful. Come back safe." Rick said, he shook my hand and so did Tyreese and Axel. Caleb came running out and jumped at me. I hugged him tight and put him down. Caleb followed Merle to the gates with everyone as Daryl followed me to the bike. He pulled me to him and kissed my temple.

"You come back you crazy bitch, you hear me?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry I will." I smiled climbing on. At the gate Merle clambered on behind me. I ruffled Caleb's hair, then looked up at Daryl one last time before driving out the gates and turning left as Merle directed. I could only hope that The Raiders would help us.

A/N: So sorry you had to wait ages for this! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews :D


	20. Chapter 20

We rolled into Perry at dusk. We'd had very little problems with roamers as we headed there. I was constantly looking out for the Governor and his people. Well groups in general, right now the only groups I was trusting was my own and the Raiders. Merle had complained the whole way. You drive too slow, you drive too fast, can't you be more careful. Constantly nagging like an old woman. So pulling in to Perry was like paradise. Except when we heard the screaming. We both hopped off the bike as it would attract walkers like no bodies business. I had a gun in one hand and my trusty bat in the other. And as I had done back with the army I ran to screams and trouble. I rounded the corner ahead of Merle to see the Raiders struggling with a small herd of Walkers I could only assume they'd somehow become overwhelmed with Walkers. The screaming was Thorn as she struggled violently against several Walkers. I waded in bat swinging, heart pounding and adrenaline pumping. When we finally cleared away the herd I collapsed on the floor panting.

"Jamie! You ok?!" Merle shouted over.

"I'm alright, don't you worry about me, how you holding up Buttercup?!" I shouted back.

"Bite me Sugar tits!" I laughed, feeling shaky as the adrenaline started to wear off.

"You are crazy Jamie, you know that?" Thorn said holding her hand out to pull me to my feet.

"Daryl tells me that on a regular basis." I smirked. I felt like I could run a marathon and still be hyped up.

"So what are you two doing here? What about Daryl? You were pretty damn determined to get to him, but know you're back." I sighed.

"You might want to get Spark." We sat in an old diner, Merle, Spark, Thorn and me. I was feeling pretty hungry, my stomach was hurting and I was caked in blood and bits of brain matter. I wanted nothing more than to be back at the prison and taking a shower.

"So what brings you both all the way out here to us?" Spark asked arms crossed as caked in as much gore as I was.

"We have a slight problem,"

"Fucking understatement Jamie. Those folk from Woodbury have a hard on for us and they want blood. They already raped and beat the crap outta one of our women and hacked the hand off of officer friendly." Merle cut across anger etched all over his face.

"We have a lot of kids with us. And very few people with the capabilities to defend themselves. The Governor if he's alive will come for us; he'll kill all of us and take what little we have. We need your help." I pleaded with my eyes and waited. Thorn and Spark were both quiet. They didn't know the town those wack jobs were from and they didn't know who led them until now. Coming with us would veer them off whatever plan they had. But I felt our survival depended on them.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Spark didn't wait for our reply just got up with Thorn and walked out to the others.

"Do you think they're going to turn us down?" I asked Merle.

"I don't know, but they're good people. So probably not." I sighed crossing my arms and resting my head on them on the table. Leaning forward I felt that pain again in my stomach. I must have pulled a damn muscle.

"We'll come. We can't not go, knowing what could happen to all of you." Spark said.

"We'll kick this guy and his people straight to hell." Thorn smiled. "But for now we'll sleep here."

"There's a bathroom with some soap you can clean up some in the sink if you want." Spark added.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what a relief that is to hear you say that. To know you guys are going to help us." Spark simply waved me off with the first smile I'd seen on her face. "I'll take up that offer of washing up cos I am covered in gore." I smiled walking to where Spark pointed.

I looked at myself in the mirror I was a sight to behold. I pulled off my shirt and then my vest top and gasped. Running my hand down my right side gingerly touching the bite mark. I couldn't have, it wasn't possible. How had I been bitten? My first urge was to smash up everything in sight, but my next was to cry, crying wouldn't solve it, but neither would anything else. I was going to die. I pulled up my gun and opened my mouth the only real sure fire way to kill myself and make sure I didn't come back. Caleb would be distraught when Merle told him. Or perhaps Merle would tell Daryl and he would tell Caleb. I felt guilty doing it this way, but if I went back, Daryl would want to do it. Not out of enjoyment, but because he would feel he had to. And I didn't want that on his conscience. So I breathed in deeply and hoped that the scum from Woodbury either never came or that they killed them so no more of ours died. Then I pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. The gun jammed. I realised that it wasn't my gun, but a gun from the prison armoury. And something just made me think it was fate. That I shouldn't kill myself. At least not yet. I could go back I had time to subtly say good bye to Daryl, Caleb and Merle. Then I would do it. I pulled out some gauze, antiseptic spray and bandages, cleaned myself up as best I could and then wrapped myself up as tight as possible.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Merle asked. As I walked out and joined him back at the table.

"I had bits of brain fucking everywhere thank you very much." I shoved him as I rolled my eyes. I slept up right in one of the booths. I woke before everyone else, not really having much sleep. I stepped carefully through the sleeping bodies and out into the early morning air. If I ignored the Walkers strewn about it could be like any other early morning. Nobody was up this early. It was peaceful. From the few I had seen turn, most were already showing signs by now. It had been seven hours since I realised I was bit. But I felt alert and healthy. There were no sweats, blurred vision, dizziness or anything. My side just hurt like any other injury, like any knife wound.

"You ok there Jamie?" I turned seeing Thorn and smiled.

"Yeah, just want to get back to Daryl and Caleb. And I worried about the Governor, they still have more people than we do, even with you, but I don't think as many are as trained as me, Daryl, Merle and you guys. "

"Don't worry about it, you guys are going to be fine." She patted my shoulder. I nodded thinking how wrong could she be.

We took a different route back as Spark new of a national guard station near Woodbury, which would be were the Governor and his men got their weapons. But as we got closer we saw that the place had gone up in smoke. We drove by and I saw a tank, I was half tempted to pull the bike up and take it. It was a beautiful M1A1 Abrams and it would blow that ass straight to hell. But if I wasn't here to operate it, then it would be useless to us.

"There's a Walmart up ahead we wanna see if we can get any supplies from it!" Spark yelled as she pulled back to us. When we all exited or got off our vehicles we saw what appeared to be a Mexican standoff taking place.

"You're fucked lady, so don't tell us to drop our guns, back up is here." I saw at the same time Merle did that the lady this guy was talking to was Andrea and that Glenn was out cold on the floor.

"Do it Jamie, Thorn go with her take'em down." At Merle's prodding Thorn took out a six inch hunting knife and we both crept along behind the guys threatening my friends. Glenn was down, Andrea had her rifle aimed at the other three men and had taken one down and Tyreese was holding onto Maggie so she wouldn't run to Glenn. Tyreese and Andrea were the only ones that could really do anything. Why they didn't have more bodies for protection was beyond me. Or just not gone at all. Thorn and I got up behind a guy a piece. Andrea saw us and shifted her aim. Then in one fluid motion Thorn and I stood our free hands pushing the guy's head down as we brought the knives round pushing in and in one quick movement we brought the knives round to the other side of their necks and let them drop to the floor. The only guy standing turned slowly his gun coming up to us, but Michonne was there shoving her katana through his chest just as Andrea shot him in the head. I smiled over at Michonne and then remembered Glenn on the floor as I heard Maggie drop beside him. I turned and moved seeing Maggie cradle him in her arms saying no over and over. Then he moved only slightly.

"I can't…..I can't breathe." Then Maggie giggled.

"Of course you can't silly, you're dead remember? Oh Glenn I can't," But he cut her off.

"No….I really can't breathe, chest hurts."

"You're all a bunch of idiots get the damn suit off him." Merle growled. I moved and with Tyreese's help removed the suit from Glenn, to see a huge bruise on his chest.

"It's hard to breath, but I, ouch, I think I'm fine."

"No, you're probably not. You've got to at least have a couple of cracked ribs, you could have a punctured lung…I don't know. You need to stop moving. Get you secured in the prison van and get you back to the prison so Alice can have a look at you. This is serious." Tyreese said looking Glenn over.

"He's right Glenn. And what were you guys thinking doing out here?" I asked.

"We were raiding the national guard station. And decided to blow up what we couldn't take so they couldn't get anything more." Andrea stated moving up to us. "But right now we need to get the supplies loaded up and go. I'll drive the truck for Glenn. There's more people in this town, we need to make ourselves scarce right now." There was no point in arguing about them being out here as Andrea was right we needed to move now.

"What's going on? I heard gun shots. Is everyone ok?" Axel asked coming out of Walmart. I shook my head at his stupidity as Tyreese glared at him.

"Fine, we're fine mostly. Help us start loading the trucks. We're out of here."

We kept the introductions till we all got back to the prison. But as we pulled up in the darkness the lights from Andrea's truck illuminated T-Dog sprawled out on the floor.

"T-dog? What are you doing out here?" I climbed off the bike and jogged forward. I hoped that Walkers hadn't got in.

"I needed to get gas from the cars and I fucked up."

"It's okay, we brought gas back with us. We've got plenty. It's going to be okay. We just need to get you inside before you get yourself killed." Andrea said reaching out to pull T-Dog up.

"T, man no need to freak out so bad. What," I went to ask what he needed the gas so badly for.

"No! You don't understand. I fucked up. Dale he," But he cut himself off screaming so loud he was bound to attract any Walkers nearby to us. Everyone pulled out a gun and pointed it to the body on the floor. What we saw shocked us.

"Get me inside. I'm dying here." Dale gasped and Andrea freaked dropping beside him tears over flowing.

"Dale, god…what happened? "

"Woke up, one of them was gnawing on my leg."

"Ok move, let's get him up and inside now!" I commanded. With the Raiders in tow we raced into the Prison. I blew past Daryl as me Tyreese, Spark and Thorn carried Dale down to the infirmary with Andrea leading the way. We blasted into the infirmary seeing Alice cleaning up from delivering Rick and Lori's baby. But there was no time to gush over the new born.

"Help! I Need Help!" Andrea screamed.

**A/N: Will they be able to save Dale? Is Rick and Lori baby a boy or a girl? How will Jamie say her goodbyes? Will Woodbury attack before it's too late for Jamie to help? Will the Raiders be that much needed to support if Woodbury do attack? Thank you majorly to SouloftheReaper without her Raiders and Spark I wouldn't have got this far. Also huge thanks to Krazy 13 for pushing me through this chapter and for giving me Thorn. Thanks as always to my many new readers and subscribers and thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story thus far :D**


	21. Chapter 21

"Help! I need help!" Alice looked at us in shock.

"What the hell?!" Rick demanded.

"Was he bitten?! What do you expect me to?" I knew that was the worst thing Alice could have said.

"I expect you to save his life! You can cut his leg off before the infection spreads!" Tyreese, Spark, Thorn and I placed Dale carefully on the bed as Hershel came in concerned with all the commotion. The others were loitering outside.

"Didn't that kill Allen?" Hershel asked running his hand over his hair. "What makes you think it will work now?"

"Severing Allen's leg didn't kill him…it was infection or loss of blood or both." Rick said kissing Lori's head and standing.

"Alice can do this right. She can save his life. She cleaned up Rick's hand and kept him from bleeding to death." I stressed.

"We can do this, but it has to be now, before the infection spreads." Everyone saw Alice falter, considering the chance of it working and Andrea was there to demand it.

"You heard them! Do it now! Cut off his foot!" Then Dale stirred enough to agree, to tell us to go ahead with it. Alice had picked up a bone saw.

"I'm not ready for this." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Rick snatched the saw from her hand.

"Then you can clean up after! Someone tie off his leg!" But I was already moving picking a strap up off the side and tying it around Dale's leg.

"You're gunna be fine, you need to be, for Andrea and Caleb. Especially Caleb." I muttered the last.

"Tyreese! Axel! Andrea! Hold him down! Everyone else leave." I ushered the few Raiders and everyone else outside and I walked straight into Daryl.

"Jamie you alright? Merle said something about a Herd of Walkers and what the hell happened to Dale?" But I didn't listen as I pulled him away from the others and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him letting my hand knot in his hair holding him to me. "Jamie…Jamie what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine so is Merle, the Raiders had a spot of trouble with a small Herd, we took care of it. We found T-Dog and Dale outside. All we know is that Dale was….bitten." I closed my eyes so acutely aware of the bite on my side that was still like a dull ache. Daryl pulled me into him and I rested my head against his chest. How did I even begin to say goodbye to him or anyone?

"Jamie!" Caleb called running towards us. I opened my arms and caught him, lifting him and spinning him in my arms.

"Hey sweetie, were you good for Daryl?"

"Yeah! I'm happy you're back Jamie." He grinned and I felt my heart break, I was going to leave him and never come back. Daryl looked at me puzzled and I plastered a huge shit eating grin on my face, grabbing him by his shirt so I could kiss him.

"Eww." Caleb complained wrinkling his nose. I lifted him up and hugged him tight.

"I love you sweetie, I love you so much." I said swallowing back the sudden urge to cry.

"Love you too Jamie." He smiled and wriggled free running to Merle.

"Jamie what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked flashing a smile.

"Jamie,"

"Oh hey look you can come meet Thorn and Spark." I said pulling him towards the two women. "Thorn, Spark this is Daryl, Merle's brother."

"Hey there Daryl, Thorn, your girl packs a punch. I can see why you like him Jamie." She smirked checking him out. And for a second I wanted to deck her, here I was on deaths door and she was flirting with him. But they didn't know.

"Spark." Was all Spark said holding out her hand. Daryl shook it and offered a smile introducing himself.

Dale was still out, no one was sure if he would pull through Alice said it was all up to him now. I sat by Caleb's bed as he went to sleep. I stayed with him till I was sure he was out cold and that everyone else was busy doing something else. My side was throbbing painfully so, as I stroked his hair.

"Caleb, I'm sorry that I won't be coming back this time. I screwed up. I know between Daryl and Merle, you'll be safe. I'm just sorry I couldn't get you someplace safe first. Just know I love you as if you were my own son and I couldn't be more proud of you." I kissed his forehead and stood. I walked outside, the night was cold it was maybe 3 or 4 hours before dawn. I didn't know how to tell Daryl and Merle good bye, but I figured the kiss with Daryl was enough. He knew something was up, but that was it. I'd got my gun with me, my gun, one that I could trust to get the job done. There would be no jamming or misfiring.

"Jamie what the hell do you think you're doing." I whirled seeing Merle and Daryl. Merle having been the one to speak.

"Nothing buttercup," I smiled. "Hey Daryl….Caleb finally went to sleep." Daryl just nodded eyeing my gun.

"What you got your gun out for?" My smile faltered and Daryl moved towards me. I twisted meaning to run, but fell gasping clutching my side having more than likely made the bite rip and worsen.

"Jamie!" Daryl knocked my gun away and pulled me to him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Damn crazy girl!" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, but I'm your crazy girl." He tried to move my hands, but I wouldn't let him.

"Jamie what is wrong with you!" He snapped and the next I knew he pinned me to the ground, straddling my waist.

"Daryl, what the hell are you thinking?!" Merle snapped just as Daryl pulled up my shirt showing the bandage that was seeping blood. I started to buck so he couldn't shift the bandage. But Merle crouched beside us and took out a knife slitting it open.

"No Merle! Get off me!" I screamed, but it was too late Merle backed up so fast he landed on his ass, but Daryl just froze letting go of my hands, but stayed straddling me. I pulled at my shirt with one hand and wiped at my face with the other.

"When?" He asked, his voice cold and empty. I wanted nothing more than to hold him to tell him I'd be ok and not to worry.

"When we got to Perry. I didn't notice till after they agreed…I tried to do it then, but the gun jammed."

"That's why you were ages in the bathroom." Merle stated, I nodded looking up at the starry sky.

"What so you thought you'd come back so I'd do it for you?!" Daryl growled standing suddenly.

"No, No! Never…I wanted to say good bye…when the gun didn't fire I took it as I needed to go back and say some kind of goodbye. I came out here to be alone to do it. Hell it's why I tried to do it back there! I knew you'd feel you had to be the one to pull the trigger! I don't want that on your conscience." Daryl stood looking at me his face devoid of emotion except for a glossy look to his eyes. Daryl Dixon, my Daryl was going to cry.

A/N: Will Jamie be ok? How is Daryl really taking it? Will Dale survive? Thanks to my reviewers, subscribers, to Krazy 13 for Thorn and SouloftheReaper for The Raiders and Spark!


	22. Chapter 22

**Daryl**

I stood looking at Jamie. My throat was tight, my eyes stung and my chest hurt. Jamie was dying, I couldn't protect her, I promised Caleb that she would always be safe that she'd always come back. I saw that she was crying, but I couldn't move. Merle pulled his gun out and pointed it at Jamie, she just sat there she was going to let him shoot her. I couldn't, I wouldn't let him. I tackled my brother to the floor. I wouldn't let him kill Jamie.

"Daryl! Stop it!" She screamed trying to pull me from my brother. "I'm dead any way. One way or another. I'm dead." I stopped looking at her.

"What the hell is going on out here?" I heard Rick shout, but I was focused on Jamie.

"Jamie, you were bitten last night, there's no signs of the virus." She shook her head sadly.

"That doesn't mean anything Daryl she's bitten end of." Merle huffed getting back to his feet.

"She's bitten?" Rick asked shocked.

"Yes, but she's fine we can all see that!" I shouted anger taking over. She stepped closer to me she looked so defeated so empty she placed her hand gently on my cheek.

"Daryl, it's only a matter of time. Don't do this to yourself, just you and Merle promise to take care of Susie and Caleb." I took her hand.

"No." I dropped to my knees lifting her shirt looking at the bite. "It's healing, Jim's never healed. Amy turned within hours, Jim within 16. They all show signs. Jamie isn't, Jamie you aren't showing signs of infection." Her hands went to my hair.

"It doesn't mean a thing Daryl, everyone that's bitten turns." She pulled away from me, Rick hadn't moved. "Merle give me the gun, I'll do it myself. I don't want any of you to have to do it."

"No, Daryl's right. We can't afford to lose people. Not now and if we can help ever again. You aren't showing signs. You know as well as we do the symptoms, are flu like, you go numb, you look like hell and you aren't like that at all." But Jamie just shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"Jamie, are you listening?" I wanted to shake her make her understand. "Maybe you're the exception, maybe you're immune."

"Oh yeah how convenient would that be?" Merle scoffed. "Daryl you can't wish this right. Jamie knows she's going to turn so accept it. Say good bye and let her go."

"But he doesn't have to!"

"He does Rick, it's over," She shouted she'd moved to Merle and he handed her the gun. I watched as if in slow motion as she pulled the gun up to her head. But Thorn suddenly appeared careening into Jamie and pinning her to the ground. Then Rick moved.

"Help me get her up, we'll stick her in a cell in A block. Lock it up make sure there's nothing she can hurt herself with. If she turns we can take care of her….but if she's fine then we don't lose her." But Jamie wasn't going to go quietly. She screamed, she kicked, she thrashed as Rick, Thorn and I carried her inside.

"I don't know what's going on, but I won't let her kill herself." Thorn said as we dropped Jamie into the cell. The door slammed shut just as she flew at it.

"Don't do this…please." She begged her eyes filling with tears. Rick steered Thorn away.

"We have to it's for your own good. How do you think I would feel if you were fine and we let you kill yourself?" She slid down to the floor her hands round the bars of the cell. "Jamie…" I put my hands on hers to comfort her, but she pulled away going to the corner of the cell her back to me. I wanted to be in there with her and make her understand, but I didn't know how to say it, I didn't know what words to say. Because I was a dump ass red neck who didn't know how to deal with fucking emotions.

**Jamie**

I hated them, all of them in that first hour in the cell. Daryl was sat just outside, he had been watching me, but had fallen asleep, he was still recovering. I'd calmed down now and I understood why he, they had done it. If it had been Daryl in my shoes I'd have done the same thing. But I didn't want him or anyone else to have to put me down. I didn't want them to see me turn into a walker. Especially if Caleb came looking for me. If he came in here, what if he came in while I died and came back? It would scar him for life. So I sat in my corner. My arms wrapped round my legs, my head resting on my knees. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Spark, what could she want? Then I saw the gun and knew she would kill me. I smiled as I stood up my hands out at my sides fingers spread as I walked to the cell door.

"You're going to want to high tail out of here once you do it. Daryl won't be happy when that gun goes off." She looked at me and down at the gun before tucking it in her waist band.

"I ain't here to kill you. I figured you'd have turned by now, so I was going to kill a walker, but you're still alive and kicking." She eyed me curiously. "Thorn's right ain't no signs of the walker showing. You look healthy as the day we met."

"What are you talking about Spark? Just kill me do it now!" I snapped exasperated with everyone why couldn't someone just kill me?

"You aren't going to turn. Thorn says the bite's healing, walker bites don't heal. They look infected right up till you turn and then it don't matter what you look like." I'd tried to wrap it up the best I could after I was dumped in here. So when I pulled my shirt up it just unravelled. Spark crouched and peered in the best she could, then she touched round the edges. I winced as it was still sore, but let her continue to poke at it. "No this is definitely healing. Its scabbed over, sure its bled, but you've tore it open."

"Why does everyone keep saying it?! I'm dying no amount of wishful thinking is going to change that."

"Why do you want to die so much? Have you thought it's you that's got it all wrong? You're so sure that you're dying you just want it to end now, but open your damn eyes. You're fine, no signs of infection at all." She grabbed my shirt pulling me closer to the cell door anger in her eyes. "But you're so willing to die. It's selfish. You want what you want and fuck everyone else. You have so much to live for, that kid, him," She pointed to Daryl. "His brother all these people care about you and you just want to leave them all? You're a selfish bitch." She pushed me back I stumbled and fell on my ass and then she walked off leaving me stunned. Was I really being that selfish? Was I not doing the right thing in wanting to die? Surely it was better to die while I was still me…but if they were right and I wasn't turning, I was just ok with giving up and dying then maybe I was selfish. Caleb needed me and in a way so did Daryl. I was a big part of this group now and I was willing to leave them a capable fighter short. I picked myself up and laid on the bed curling up. My last thought as I drifted off was that I hoped they were all right.

**A/N: Will Jamie turn? Will the people of Woodbury find them? Or are they all safe within the confines of the prison? Thanks to all my new followers, everyone that's reviewed you're great and I hope you continue to review :D The Raiders and Spark belong to SouloftheReaper and Thorn belongs to Krazy 13 thanks :D**


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up to the feel of cool metal pressed to my temple. My eyes flickered open and I realised it was a gun. Someone was coming to kill me.

"I'm alive don't shoot." The gun lifted and I turned slowly. Merle and Rick were both in the cell. Rick had been the one with the gun pressed to my temple, while Merle stood back a gun in his good hand. Outside Tyreese and Glenn held on to Daryl.

"Thank god. I thought," Rick didn't finish his thought. "Well doesn't matter you're awake and still no symptoms."

"No, none at all. And I realised you're right. What I tried to do last night was selfish." I said my head hung in shame. Spark was right and now I couldn't believe I had tried it, tried to kill myself.

"Good cos we need you Jamie. If we're going to be ready for Woodbury we need all hands on deck and everyone that can fight and shoot needs to be teaching everyone who can't." I nodded at Rick.

"I know, when do you want to start?"

"Well for now really, you need to rest." I hadn't noticed Alice lurking behind everyone. "Judging by what everyone told me, you need to rest up till that wound has fully healed, you can give instruction but no hard work." Everyone slowly left leaving just me and Daryl. I hated how I had been with him last night, I hated that I had hurt him.

"Daryl…"

"Save it Jamie." Then he turned on his heel and left me alone. Damn it, I had messed up big time. Why hadn't I listened to Daryl? I knew of course, Spark was right. I saw I was bitten and that was that, I had to die. Preferably before I turned. I didn't stop to think how I was hurting people, just that I was dying and that I wanted to end it my way.

"It's good to see you're ok sugar tits. I shouldn't have tried to help you last night, but I would expect the same from you if it was me." Merle said.

"I thought I was right. But I guess Rick and Daryl were, not that Daryl's talking to me, wouldn't even look at me." I sighed. I guess I deserved it, I couldn't begin to imagine how much I must have hurt him last night.

"I'll talk to him." I looked at him, I knew Merle's talks and I didn't want him hassling Daryl. "Hey I'll be nice. Any way I think Caleb is dying to see you. He's out in the yard."

"Ok, thanks Merle." I kissed his cheek, living him with a dumbfounded look on his face and walked out in to the sun.

"JAMIE!" Caleb ran at me throwing his arms around my neck as I bent to meet him.

"Hey Caleb, I missed you."

"You're not going to turn are you Jamie? I heard Merle talking and he said you were bit and it was a matter of time." I held him closer.

"Yeah, but I always come back, I'll always be here for you. I'm fine so you don't need to worry." I smiled letting him go slowly.

"Daryl's mad at you isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, I knew Caleb was perceptive, but he hadn't seen Daryl near me since yesterday.

"Because when you came back last time he was always nearby, but I can't see him." I ruffled his hair and stood.

"Yeah I guess he is. But we'll sort it out later." He took off to find Susie and Carl soon after and I made my way to Hershel and convinced him to let me help with the farming, I needed something to do, something to keep myself occupied.

I was sat just away from Hershel's crops, my side was on fire. I hadn't ripped the stitches, I was just exhausted and the constant bending had made it sore. I needed a good sleep tonight and I'd be fine. The guns were going off again, Rick and Andrea teaching gun basics to those who weren't sure how to shoot. It was then that I saw Caleb come running out of the prison entrance. I saw him looking round before he finally clocked me where I sat. His little legs carried him as fast as they could to me.

"Hey steady there, where's the fire Caleb?" I laughed.

"No fire! Daryl and Merle are fighting! Jamie stop them, I don't want them to get hurt." I stood quickly and took off fast as I could. Merle said he would be "nice" about it. As I ran to Cell block A I could hear them.

"You're a dumbass piece of shit! That girl loves you! She could have killed herself, but she cares that much that she had to come back and say goodbye!" I heard a thud, but slowed down, I was so tired my body didn't want to run any more. "You ungrateful shit!" As I burst through the door Merle brought his fist back and punched Daryl in the face flooring him.

"Merle!" Daryl scrambled to his feet and as I called Merle's name Daryl swung at him. Merle stumbled but came back catching Daryl in the face with the metal casing he'd made for his stump and Daryl went down. I pushed past Merle and dropped to Daryl's side his nose was bleeding and his lip was split. "Daryl," I started, but he pushed me and got up to go for Merle again. "Daryl Dixon! Will you stop! Please." I pleaded. My eyes closed, I wouldn't cry.

**Daryl**

I was happy I guess, of course I was. Jamie was going to be ok. She'd realised that I was right, but only after that Spark had spoken to her. Why didn't she listen to me? I shouldn't have just walked away from her, but I was angry. I didn't know why, hell I never knew half of the feelings that Jamie made me feel. Caleb had tried a couple of times to come talk to me, but I avoided and ignored the kid. It wasn't his fault, but right now I didn't want to deal with anyone. Jamie had gone outside so I made my way to A Block, no one ever came to A Block so I knew I'd be left alone. Right up till my brother walked in.

"You no good worthless faggot."

"Fuck you talking about Merle?" I snapped back.

"You got what you wanted! She's alive, ain't gunna turn and you won't even talk to her?!" I didn't even see it coming till I was on my ass looking up at my big brother. "The first time ever, I think I'm ashamed of you."

"Well boo fucking who. Crazy bitch wants to die, doesn't listen to me. Then some broad comes in and tells her what I been saying and suddenly she agrees?! Fuck that," He punched me again and maybe I deserved it.

"So what your fucking ego hurting? Fucking pussy, that girl is too good for you, too good for a no good red neck like you." And that's when I hit back, why? Because he was saying what I already knew. But I didn't need him throwing it in my face. I only got the one punch in before he knocked me on my ass again. "You're a dumbass piece of shit! That girl loves you! She could have killed herself, but she cares that much that she had to come back and say goodbye!" I didn't say anything, what could I say to defend myself? So I ended up on the floor again. "You ungrateful shit!"

"Merle!" Jamie shouted coming in. I scrambled to my feet and used her distraction to swing hard and fast at my brother. Merle stumbled but came back catching me in the face with the metal casing he'd made for his stump and I went down hard. Jamie was suddenly at my side. "Daryl," She started, but I pushed past her and got up to go for Merle again. Her concern for me was stupid, I'd always been an ass to her and yet she still cared. "Daryl Dixon! Will you stop! Please." Her voice sounded weak and I turned to look at her just in time to catch her as she fell.

"Jamie!" I went to the floor with her in my arms. She'd gone pale and was limp in my arms. "Merle get Alice! Move it, get her now!"

"Jamie? Shit I'm going!" He took off as fast as he could as I held Jamie in my arms. I held her close, she still had a pulse, I didn't think she was turning. But how could I be sure?

"Jamie, don't you dare fucking die, you stupid bitch. Why the fuck did you have to make me care? Damn it! Be ok!" I growled out, but my voice came out a whisper, she brought out such crazy emotions in me and I hated it and liked it at the same time. "I need you Jamie, I…I love you." I heard footsteps then Merle, Alice and Rick came running in. Rick had his gun at hand. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at Rick.

"Whoa Daryl," He stopped, his hands up defensively.

"Put the gun away Rick." He held it up and slowly holstered it as Alice came to the other side of me and started to check Jamie over. I didn't let go of her the whole time even when Alice pulled up her shirt to check the bite.

"She's ok, as far as I can tell its just exhaustion. Her bodies shut down. There's been a lot to take in recently. She just needs rest. No stress. So no arguing from you two." She pointed at me and Merle. "And Daryl if you can't keep your cool, then I suggest you keep away." My grip on Jamie tightened I wasn't going to leave her side. "Now lift her carefully take her to a cell and let her rest." I nodded and stood with her in my arms. She'd sleep in my cell, that way I knew where she was and knew she'd be ok.

**A/N: Jamie and Daryl just can't catch a break! I'm so happy that so many of you are still reading and that I'm still getting new followers all the time! Please if you could, just take a minute to leave me a little review, it's your praise and appreciation that motivates me to update this quicker. As always super thanks to all of you that always review you guys are awesome!**


	24. Feeling Better

**A/N: Just a word of warning the beginning of this chapter features a small amount of sex, feel free to skip it if it's not your thing :D Rating will now change too.**

I woke up slowly, I seemed to ache everywhere. I was aware of someone holding me close. The heat from them was a comfort. I felt warm and safe, but it felt wrong. I shouldn't feel safe, because we'd never be safe. I saw I was in a cell and a sheet had been put up for privacy. I began to turn to sit up and the arms tightened.

"Jamie?"

"Daryl….what happened?" He sat up looking down at me.

"You passed out, I-I'm sorry. If Merle and I," I smiled and put my finger to his lips.

"Daryl it's ok, I push to much, I tried to do too much and I should never have done what I did." He moved my hand to his cheek I let my thumb glide across and watched as his eyes closed and he sighed contentedly. He moved a hand to my waist and leaned down to press his lips to mine. I moved my arms to lock around his neck holding him to me kissing him long and hard. I felt my stomach tighten with anticipation. His hands pushed my vest up, his calloused hands rubbing against the skin over my stomach, skipping over my bandaged bite mark. I lifted my arms for him to pull it over my head he licked his lips before placing soft kisses over my the tops of my breast along my collar bone and up my neck. I couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped my lips. He slowly made his way back down kissing as he went, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off. I went to sit up and rid him of his clothes, but he stopped me quickly taking his clothes off and then he was above me again. He was gentle, completely different to what I expected. Every touch set my body on fire. It had been so long since I'd been with someone. His kisses were like feather touches and made my body quiver with anticipation. He leaned up from me locking his eyes with mine.

"You ready for this?" I nodded leaning to up to kiss him. He brushed my entrance before pushing in. I gasped as he filled me up. He kissed me swallowing my moan. His eyes turned darker, his hands digging into my hips. He didn't take me gently the gentleness from moments ago vanished as he pounded in to me, hard and fast taking my breath away. I wrapped my legs around him as he grunted like a man possessed. He let out his pent up sexual frustration pounding into me and all I could do was hold him tight and enjoy the moment. As I felt my orgasm take over my nails dig into his back muffling my scream in his neck. He pushed into a few more times before grunting his release and collapsing on top of me.

He slid off of me on to his side before pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his chest, my heart was beating fast and I felt lighter than air. He kissed the top of my head before resting his head on top of mine. He pulled the rough prison sheets up around us.

"I think…I love you Jamie." My chest swelled at hearing the words come from his lips.

"Love you too Daryl." I yawned falling asleep.

I woke later and found Daryl still out his arm across my stomach. He looked so peaceful laid there. I slipped from under his arm and put on my clothes. My knees felt a little weak and I smiled afterglow still had me. I walked out of A-Block and to the cafeteria.

"Hey Jamie, you feeling better?" Andrea asked. "We heard you passed out. Alice said exhaustion."

"Yeah I'm good, I was just so tired."

"I can tell you slept a day away." She smiled, I felt the light blush colour my cheeks.

"Oh ho ho, this is just too good." Merle chuckled walking in and sitting down with me and Andrea.

"What are you talking about Merle."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Merle shut up." I said trying to brush him aside.

"No tell me Merle." I blushed harder, Merle would definitely not let up.

"Sugar tits got lucky." Andrea looked blank for a second and then a wicked little smile appeared on her face.

"Oo you sly little minx. Was he any good?"

"Hey I don't need to hear this." Merle said clapping his good hand over one of his ears.

"Well move along, time for girl talk." Andrea winked.

"Well I best get going, I'm sure Caleb is eager to see me."

"Oh come on Jamie spill! I need all the juicy gory details!" I stood and started moving away.

"A lady never tells." I winked and walked outside. The exorcise yard actually looked crowded, what with our people and then the Raiders to boot. We had our own little community going on. And even though I knew the threat of the Woodbury and the Governor was ever present I felt at last things would work out for the best.

"Jamie! Jamie! You're awake!" Caleb shouted running towards me and flinging himself at me.

"I am little man." I smiled lifting him and holding him tight. He quickly wriggled free yanking on my hand he pulled me back inside.

"Come on lets go see the baby!" I smiled and followed him inside and to the infirmary. Dale laid asleep on one bed, he was a live and looked like he would survive. And on another laid Lori with a cot next to her with her baby asleep.

"Hey Lori how you doing?"

"I should ask you that, I'm sorry about…"

"It's fine, I'm doing good Lori. So the baby?" I asked looking to the little thing in the cot. Caleb stood by the cot looking in at the baby.

"Is a girl, we called her Judith. You can hold her if you want." I smiled and lifted her from her cot. She stirred and looked up at me. She was so cute. Carl came charging in moments later.

"Hey Jamie! Jamie let me hold her!" I passed her carefully to him and watched as he cradled her.

"He's good with her. "

"He is he's a great big brother. I know he'll take real good care of her." I nodded in agreement turning to look back at Carl and Caleb who was hovering. I noticed Daryl in the door way and smiled and that's when Judith started to cry. Carl tried to rock her, but it didn't stop her. Daryl moved and took her gently and rocked her carefully and she quietened almost immediately.

"That's it little ass kicker, you sleep." A ghost of a smile hovered on his face. He set her back in her crib and she was asleep.

"We'll leave you be Lori." I smiled taking Caleb's hand and walked out.

"Hey Jamie, Daryl when are you going to have a baby? Cos I want a little baby sister too, just like Carl has." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Maybe we will, someday little man. But right now we got to look out for the those bad guys from Woodbury." And with that Caleb seemed satisfied. I couldn't help wonder if Daryl actually meant it or was simply saying it. But one thing was for sure, we couldn't consider it right now with an attack from Woodbury imminent.

**A/N: I know it was short but it needed to happen and I thank you for your patience I hope it was worth the wait :D As always thank you for the reviews and all my new followers :D **


	25. Chapter 25

The days turned into weeks and still there was no sign of Woodbury. Dale had made a full recovery, Andrea even fitting him with a wooden leg. Everyone who could and was willing had learnt to use a gun at least competently if not as well as the likes of me, Merle and The Raiders. Warmer weather was here and the crops were beginning to take shape. The bite mark was nothing more than a scar now and I even I was starting to think that perhaps the Governor was simply blowing hot air. Some of the Raiders had gone on and brought back live chickens. Hershel was sure they would lay eggs, so we would be able to have eggs and allow some to grow so we could have fresh meat as well. Life was starting to look up.

I walked out from the cafeteria having helped with another lesson for Carl and Caleb, they were eating lunch and I was bringing lunch for those who were farming. The sun was hot, probably the hottest day we'd had in a while. I just reached Hershel with his lunch when the first shot was fired. It was instant chaos, everyone screaming and shouting only Spark and I seemed to realise that the Governor had made his move as several trucks bore down on the prison men and women firing at us indiscriminately. I pulled Hershel down to the floor it was the only chance we had at not getting shot. Many of the Raiders had rifles and were trying to return fire, I saw Axel take a bullet in the arm and go down. We were pinned with no way of fighting back. Crack and cursing signalled we had returned fire I looked to the towers and saw Andrea in full riot gear trying to hit the Governor. The Governors men seemed to take aim at Andrea so I took my chance to scramble for the other tower and my CheyTac.

"Jamie! Get back here!"

"I will not take this lying down Hershel." The last 50 yards I got up and ran grabbing the ladder and climbing fast. I didn't waste time putting the whole suit just the top, I'd modified the helmet in here to better able to shoot with. I returned fire as quickly as I could, taking down two of their men before they located me in the tower and shot back. I ducked out of the way and that's when I heard a rumble I peered through the railings and saw the Abraham from the National Guard station. I could have screamed that could have been ours if I had taken it when we first saw it. I took aim again and killed another before they fell back. I left my gun loaded and slid down the ladder.

"Daryl!" I called looking for him.

"I'm here Jamie, you ok?" He shouted jumping up and coming towards me.

"I'm fine, what about everyone else?"

"Just Axel and Mark." Merle said as he came towards us. "What's up with you?"

"I could have taken that tank. That could be ours right now; they don't even know how to fire it." I growled.

"Everybody ok?" Rick called as he ran out Alice hot on his heels. Axel and Mark were rushed in side.

"You sure you can drive a tank?" Merle asked, Rick and Tyreese sidled up listening in curiously.

"What part of Sergeant in the 7th Field Artillery Regiment did you miss? I didn't operate an Abram on my own, but I could once in the yard all I would have to do is aim and fire."

"Maybe we could get a hold of it…Of course we'd need you to come with us Jamie, none of us would know where to begin at driving a tank." Rick began.

"I don't think so, she's still recovering and there are still more of them than there are of us." Daryl said moving possessively in front of me.

"I don't know Daryl, maybe this is our only chance. We won't know they're here till they're on top of us. That tank could be what turns the tied for us. If they figure out how to fire that tank then we're fucked." Spark said.

"I'll go with her, make sure she comes back." Michonne said stepping forward.

"And I'll go too." Tyreese offered. Daryl looked to me torn, he knew what Spark was saying was true, but he didn't want to risk me.

"Ok we'll go. Once we get in that tank we can secure it, they won't be able to get in it."

"You don't have to do this Jamie."

"I do. That tank could mean we keep this prison, that we are able to have a life here all of us. That son of bitch isn't taking it from us and if taking that tank secures our position then I'm going to take it."

Within an hour the three of us are strapped up in riot gear and armed to take the tank from the Governor. We moved quietly through the trees finally coming up the Governor and his men. They stood seemingly in a meeting as we came up behind the tank.

"Jamie you get in there and start it, get it going we'll watch your back." Michonne said unsheathing her katana.

"Are you sure?" Tyreese nodded in agreement. "I'll move the turret when I'm good to go. Jump in and the hatch locks from inside."

"Ok go Jamie." Tyreese motioned. I climbed up the side, the hatch left open so they could get back and slid in. There was one guy still messing with switches trying to work the Abram, but he had no idea. I pulled free a hunting knife and came up behind him and slit his throat. I pulled him from the seat and started flicking switches. The engines rumbled to life, growling beneath me. It was good to be back in a tank. I moved to the controls that operated the turret and shifted it. I heard hooting and cheers from outside, which quickly turned to gun fire. I pulled up my gun as some dropped down.

"It's me Jamie." It was Michonne

"Where the hells Tyreese?!"

"They got him,"

"What? We have to get him back!" I shouted moving to the hatch. Michonne slammed me against the side.

"No, there are too many of them. The others are relying on us to get back there with this," Tears welled in her eyes and I had to wonder if there was more between her and Tyreese than I had thought. "We leave now." I didn't dare argue further. I got back in the seat and set off, quickly reaching 40 miles per hour. They fired at the tank, but we were quickly away from them. They soon caught up in their trucks.

"Michonne watch this, I've set a straight course once the prison gates come into view shout me, I'm going to try and get rid of them." Thankfully she didn't question me and I soon had control of the turret again I angled down as best I could and swung it. It slammed into the side of nearest truck and flipped it. I made to swing at the nearest truck but they backed off. I took back the driver's seat of the Abram and slowed as we approached the prison. Michonne went up and opened the hatch so they knew it was us. Once the gates were opened we drove I quickly climbed out Daryl and Caleb both waiting for me.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Daryl." He let out one of his rare smiles and I noticed everyone else smiling. Everyone was starting to believe that we could beat the Governor. But they had yet to realise that we were missing Tyreese.

"Hey where is Tyreese?" Rick asked as he greeted me with a small hug. Michonne had moved away inside the prison.

"Rick…he didn't make it. I don't know what happened; I was already in the tank. Michonne dropped down and told me to go, that they'd got Tyreese. I wanted to go back for him, but…"

"It's ok." Rick said, but it wasn't. We'd got the tank, but at the cost of one our own.

**A/N: Hey thanks for being patient. I know these chapters are few and far between and I apologise for that I just hope the wait is worth it. Thank you as always to everyone who reads and reviews, your reviews mean the world!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure he's dead?" Rick demanded yet again.

"I don't know Rick I was getting the tank sorted, Michonne said they had gotten him. They either have him prisoner or they killed him out right. But if they have him, they are going to use it against us." I said yet again. This was getting us nowhere Michonne had long since walked away to be alone.

"She's right, they got him locked up they gonna want to trade or give him back on the condition we leave." Merle said backing me.

"And you know if we leave that won't be the end of it. The second we walk out of here he'll kill all of us. That guy is insane and all the people he has think we're a threat to their peace and safety." Spark stated what some of us already knew.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Rick asked.

"Easy officer friendly, we have a few choices. If we go with Tyreese is still alive, we can leave him there and if they come to make a deal refuse out right, maybe even shoot him so they can't torture him to get us to cooperate."

"And what's the alternative? Because we can't kill our own man."

"We can either make the deal when they come and hope for the best. Or we stage our own assault."

"You crazy brother?! They still outnumber us…" Daryl cut off and pointed over to the doorway where Caleb and Carl stood listening and watching us. Having been spotted Caleb and Carl moved in to the room Carl puffing out his chest ready to speak.

"Dad you gotta go save Tyreese, he's one of us. You can kill them all."

"Son it's not that simple."

"Mr Rick, he's one of us and we have to stick together, if there's a chance we can save him shouldn't we?" Caleb said looking up at Rick and glancing over to me and Daryl. "That man is a bad man, he's only going to hurt more people and that's wrong." And out of all of us in that room, it was the kids with the least experience that made the most sense that was right about what we should do and why we should do it. A look passed round all the adults in the room and one by one we all nodded.

"Right if we're going to do this we have to plan it. We can't all go, we need to make sure the prison is sufficiently defended. But we have to take enough of us so that we stand a chance."

"Leave that to me." Spark said as she moved off.

"I'll distribute weapons and sort some provisions." I said walking away Daryl following me Caleb reaching for my hand as we walked past him. Daryl reached down and ruffled Caleb's hair and smiled.

"You're right kid, if we can save him we got to try." Caleb beamed up at us.

"You're turning into a brave little man. You gonna help guard the prison with whoever stays behind?"

"Yeah, me and Carl we can be lookouts!" I smiled and carried on to the armoury as he chatted away happily with Daryl and what he was going to do. Caleb soon ran off to find Carl and tell him what he had planned and I started to divide up weapons.

"If Spark says you're on the team for Woodbury are you going?" I stopped what I was doing and turned looking at Daryl.

"Yeah, Tyreese is our friend too. He's one of us." Daryl shook his head.

"And there's no way I can persuade you otherwise? What they did there, what that guy did to Michonne…Jamie I can't let that happen to you." I smiled sadly and placed my hand on his cheek.

"It won't, there are a lot more of us going in this time and we know what to expect." He pulled me forcefully to him and held me tight.

"But it could still go wrong." I looked up at him and placed a kiss softly on his cheek.

"And it could go right, we need to try and if Spark wants me there I'm going." He nodded and moved to help me with the weapons. Once we set up we headed out to the yard were everyone else was staring to amass. Daryl and I set down the weapons in separate areas, so that we knew what we had and what was for staying here and what was for the ones going to Woodbury. By my count we had around 25 able bodies including the Raiders. Once everyone was here Spark started speaking.

"Ok I'm cutting straight to it. Woodbury team will consist of alpha team from the Raiders, that includes you Merle." Merle, Thorn and five of the guys from the Raiders moved to one side. "Daryl, T-Dog, Michonne and Jamie. Everyone else is stays at the prison."

"What?! I'm staying here?"

"No offense Rick, but you have one hand. I know Merle has, but I was with him long enough that I know it barely affects him. You however are still a little slow. You could endanger the group, so you stay. Any problems?" No one else spoke so she nodded. "Jamie I want you to show Ade how to fire that tank, ain't no point in it being here if no one but you can use it."

"Sure thing, Spark."

"One more thing, we will be attacking at Night. Jamie do your thing, then eat and get some rest we'll set off early just after dawn. We'll scout the area try and locate Tyreese. This is a search and rescue mission, there are women and children there that can't fight remember that. We are not like the Governor we just want our man back, but anyone points a gun at you do not hesitate in shooting them square in the face. They will not hesitate in shooting you." Then Spark nodded once to all of us and walked off inside.

"Well she sure is taking this seriously." Glenn said looking a little worried.

"Spark must have commanded a unit while in the army. But she's right though, we can't hesitate, hesitation gets you killed." I spoke softly, trepidation creeping in we were going to lose good people tomorrow; question was how many would we lose and who would we lose?

**A/N: Thanks as always to all the brilliant people that have, read, reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Each and every one of you are amazing :D**


End file.
